


How the kings stormed the Bastille

by meria8690



Series: The Zilous: Witches meet humans [2]
Category: Bastille (Band), To Kill A King (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Butlers, Cliche, Coffee, Comedy, Cynicism, Fear of Flying, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Ghosts, Hair Braiding, Hippies, Humor, Jokes, Lesbian Character, Magic, Nicknames, Quotations, Traditions, Vacation, Vegetarians & Vegans, Weddings, Wine, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meria8690/pseuds/meria8690
Summary: The Zilou family is travelling to France along with their human guests, as the daughter of their hippie relative Lynna got engaged and they are invited to the wedding.If they had only known how chaotic that was going to be...
Series: The Zilous: Witches meet humans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627387
Kudos: 5





	1. What happened before... (for new readers)

Liréna, 18, is a member of the conservative Zilou family and originally grew up in Lyon. As the family had problems in France because of an ancient secret - they have magical powers - they moved to England a few months ago.

Still, the Zilous got a second secret: Since nine years there's a private rule within their family, forbidding relationships under 20. Those rules were resolved by the Zilianian court after enormous protests against the laws. Liréna's aunt Liliana laid down the rule herself when her 12-year-old daughter Marie-Lou had a baby after a short relationship with 16-year-old Kilian.

Nine years later, 3 months after the family moved to England, Liréna meets four people on the street who introduce to her as Bastille. In the course of a chain reaction, they spend the night at the family's house. Liréna's mother, Valeria, is not amused - the Zilous had planned to visit relatives in Lyon on the next day.  
Remembering the rules of hospitality and the ,,high status" of her guests, she does not object though. Liréna remains at the family's house with the four ones when the others depart to Lyon.

Only a short time passes until Liréna notices with horror she feels attracted to Dan. Knowing that the familial rule would make this relationship a crime, she tries to hide everything - until the ghost Léa (the only one who knew Liréna's secret) uses a ritual to make her speak.

Finally, Liréna abandons all rationality and starts a relationship with Dan. This doesn't stay a secret; Rena Lenoir, an old enemy of the Zilou family, finds out about everything. She decides to use the familial rule as an advantage for her personal revenge - as many years ago Liréna's relatives Cecilia and Pierre caused the wrong conviction of Rena and her sister Leni (reason for that was a conflict with the Lenoir family).

A few days later the Zilianian police visits the Zilous: The court in Lyon has pressed charges because of fornication and ritualism (the use of forbidden rituals and a false statement of Rena's contact Ria). Valeria, who has returned from Lyon with the others, arranges everything to nullify the familial rule. This turns out to be difficult though, for there are only a few appointments within the necessary time frame.

In a moment of despair, Liréna escapes to Lithuania with Dan, who she transformed into a wolf. After a short time, she is caught and imprisoned by the Zilianian police. Dan, who's not recognised in his new form, is left.

Three weeks later, the trial in Vilnius starts, in which mostly Rena's acquaintances are called as witnesses. Liréna has already resigned herself to her fate, for it's not clear if the rule got nullified on time. The tide is turning as Rena and Leni show up at the court room. Rena herself admits to having told lies out of revenge. A few minutes later, the message arrives that the rule's nullification was recognised.

After the end of the trial, Liréna is released and finally meets Dan again (the ghosts Valentina and Léa had returned the ritual after finding him near Vilnius). She also finds out that Vanessa, one of the family's house ghosts, had set Rena's own acquaintances against her so that they wanted to tell everyone the truth. Rena prevented this by speaking herself.

Not much later, the message arrives that Pauline, the daughter of Valeria's distant cousin Lynna from Lyon, got engaged. The Zilous decide to fly to France once again...this time with human guests. If they had only known what would expect them in Lyon...

_____________________________________________________

the appearing characters in this part:

\- Liréna Zilou, from France, the main character who has fire red hair.  
\- Letizia, her sister, one year older  
\- Valeria, her mother  
\- her cousin Liliana, family mother  
\- Liliana's husband Milan and their children Marie-Lou and Lerta  
\- Zora, Marie-Lou's daughter  
\- Liliana's mother, Marina

Milan's family line, the Lefleurs:

\- Geneviève, his mother  
\- Rémi, his father  
\- Bastian, his brother, married to Linette Valier   
\- Mireille Lefleur, Milan's sister  
\- her daughter Mira  
\- Lina, Geneviève's sister

Linette's family line, the Valiers:

\- Lynna Valier, Linette's cousin, an eccentric hippie   
\- her husband, Léon Miraz  
\- their children Pauline and Yvonne  
\- Célina Miraz, Léon's sister  
\- her daughter Saphira

ghosts of the region:

\- Valentina Malou, a notorious complainer, which she neither likes to admit, nor to hear.  
\- Léa, her sister, has violet rasta braids.  
\- Flora-Lynn Zivalet, from the region around Lyon  
\- her sister Louanna, quite a nymphomaniac.   
\- Chèrie Ouréa, Louanna's lover, always wearing a black frock 

other explanations:

\- Red Representatives: quite similar to the Red Priests from Game of Thrones. All of them have the ability to see ghosts and are often sent to Zilianian people to help them in hard times.

\- magical companions: similar to the Red Representatives, but are only sent to humans.

\- Vignetta ghosts: ghosts which are called apparitions although they are ,,real" ghosts. On the command of the Red Representatives they visit Zilianian people at night. Actually it's their job to help the Red Representatives by explaining confusing things, but unfortunately they are quite wayward, which is why they are seen as annoying apparitions by most Zilianian people. 

People with magical powers are often called Zilianian, which is also their language. The two dialects (Valmirian/Lymerian) are difficult to translate, which is why they are not that common.


	2. 1

,,Milan, hurry up!"  
I start up from my sleep. Still confused, I sit up and stare at the door. Who in the world is screaming around that early in the morning?  
I look at the clock. Only 6:00 am. My goodness, what's the point of that? You can't even sleep in at this house.

Again the voice sounds. ,,Milan? You heard me?"

I suppress a sigh. Of course. This voice can only belong to one person. Who else?  
But why is Valeria making such a riot? Okay, she's quite good at making riots, but it's not necessary that early in the morning.

Another voice replies. Clearly the one of Milan.  
,,I would hurry up, Valeria. But the bathroom is blocked. I can't change it."  
,,Of course you can!" Vigorous steps come closer. One moment later, a loud knock sounds. ,,So, that's enough! Hurry up if you don't want to get kicked out! Remember you are only a guest here!"

I have to suppress a giggle. Sounds as if Kyle, one of our human guests, is blocking the bathroom again. He's doing that more often lately. Although he's walking on thin ice as long as he's our guest. Provoking Valeria that much can be dangerous.

Kyle's voice sounds from the bathroom. I can barely understand him. ,,Yes, yes! Alright!"  
,,If you're not outside in five minutes, I will come in!"  
The steps are going off again. Apparently Valeria returns to the kitchen. ,,That can't be real, doing such antics at our house. Those humans are always messing up our time plan. Today of all days, when we are going to fly to Lyon."

Oh, right. How could I forget? Today we are going to fly to France. To our relatives, actually.  
A few weeks ago, my distant relative Lynna Valier announced her daughter got engaged. We, as her family, are of course invited...but this also means our human guests will come with us.  
Our human guests are four, no, five humans. Better known as Bastille in England. They only got here because of a chain reaction. And only stayed at our house because Valeria was scared of impairing her reputation.  
Which she probably regretted soon. Those humans are freaking crazy. Dan, who I started a relationship with and who's still quite decent, Kyle, who's always blocking the bathroom, Woody and Will, two professional and recognised giggles, and Charlie, who made it to top them all.

The latter one arrived only a few weeks ago uninvitedly. Belatedly, to see ,,the new living community of his mates", as he said. So, he found accommodation here too...even though Valeria wanted to kick him out immediately. And I have to admit, I can understand her.  
Since Charlie is our guest - actually already before he had walked in - he's cracking one joke after the other and annoys everyone. He even made it to infuriate me in a minimum of time, which is saying something. Valeria has already threatened to buy valium. But seriously, you can only stand this one if you're on valium.

In the meantime, the four others luckily got the hang of Charlie so that he's at least observing our rules. He's still annoying enough, but a bit more tolerable.   
Honestly, I could still slap Kyle for this. He confessed after a short time he had told this idiot of our magical powers. Which was secretly the reason why he actually showed up here.

However, it takes the biscuit that our guests will fly to France with us. I mean...five humans at a Zilianian wedding? This could cause a real culture shock. Lynna Valier and the others are witches like us...and in addition to that partly eccentrics and hippies. Lynna herself is both in one.   
But, okay, they are crazy enough to ignore that. Let's only hope they won't drop the ball at the house of Mireille Lefleur. But I know our guests too well to actually believe this.

Now the door opens and Valeria enters the room. She's still in her nightgown, but she has already that special look on her face. That ,,Don't mess with me, you're under my reputation" look.

,,Good morning, Liréna. I see, you're awake?" She clears her throat.  
,,Right." I stand up. ,,Our guests too?"  
Instantly, Valeria rolls her eyes. ,,Yes, they are. This one with the moustache has blocked the bathroom again. Sometimes I wonder why a man needs so much time to get dressed. This human should not overstrain my patience, I'm warning him."

He really should not if he doesn't want serious trouble with Valeria. And trust me, no one wants this.

,,So, let's hope you told him." Only one word of you should be enough to scare him, I add silently. ,,Where are the four others?"  
,,In the kitchen." Valeria snorts. ,,Having breakfast."  
I combine my thoughts fast. ,,Let me guess. Coffee session with Milan?"  
,,Exactly. If that's what you want to call it." Valeria clears her throat. ,,To be honest, those other humans are not better. They have been so slow we completely got out of our time plan. And Milan is joining in on this. Which doesn't surprise me, he's a human himself." She spits out.

Yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if they switched from coffee to beer or anything else soon. At least a part of our guests is definitely capable of this. And Milan would probably go along with this too. Mainstream effect.

Valeria doesn't notice my thoughts. She makes a short gesture towards the door. ,,So, get dressed. That means, if our guest is finally ready."  
She has just finished the sentence as the bathroom door already opens and Kyle walks out. Somehow he looks as if he had just waken up. The long stay at the bathroom was definitely not worth it.  
But maybe he only needs a cup of coffee. Which he might get in the kitchen.

,,Morning", he mumbles with an implied wave and stumbles along the corridor.  
Valeria looks after him disapprovingly. I expect a cynical comment, but to my surprise it doesn't happen. I wait for a moment until Kyle is out of hearing, before I start speaking myself. ,,Tell me, is something wrong with him? Somehow he looks as if he's hungover."  
,,I don't know. Considering all the antics they have already done here, it wouldn't surprise me though." Valeria snorts.

Typical of Valeria. She thinks especially humans are capable of everything. But after everything they have got up to at our house, you can't hold this against her. Even though they haven't got drunk yet since they are our guests.

,,So, I have to go." I give Valeria a short look. ,,Can you promise not to kick anyone out or use a ritual until I'm back?"  
,,We will see." Valeria leaves the room very fast. ,,It depends on them."  
I look after her for a second before I enter the bathroom, smirking. Valeria is really incorrigible. 

20 minutes later, I'm back on the main floor. As already expected, the lobby is a complete chaos. Probably Valeria and the others used the room as a disposal site for our bags. Quite like a few weeks ago, when the rest of our family visited the Lefleurs in France. But our human guests and me weren't with them. It might get worse this time.

I hesitate for a second before I knock on the kitchen door and walk in. The room is surprisingly empty. The only ones I see are Valeria, Milan and our guests. Unfortunately all five at once, as I notice. Damn it. I had already hoped at least the giggles were not awake yet.  
But actually I should have known this hope is surreal.

,,Morning, red one", Woody - who's the absolute major giggle at our house - mumbles while still chewing. ,,Have you been sleeping well?"  
,,Halfway." I give Valeria a meaningful look. ,,And you?"  
,,Actually well too." Woody looks at Will, who only nods.  
Kyle replies with a yawn. I look over to him amusedly.  
Charlie interferes. ,,He had too much beer yesterday, I guess." He blinks at me.

I knew it. So my suspicion was right.

Kyle whirls around to Charlie, completely shocked. He probably noticed Valeria's sharp look. Well, I nearly feel sorry for him now. It's definitely not fair if such an idiot betrays you before Valeria's eyes.

I don't get to finish my thought, for Valeria already interferes, her voice dangerously low. ,,Do I get this right, you have been drinking alcohol? At our house?"  
Kyle turns red. ,,Me...we..."  
Valeria doesn't let him get a word. Instead, she's flashing her eyes at Milan now. ,,Don't tell me you joined in on this, Milan."  
,,Me? Joined in?" Milan raises both hands in defence. ,,The only thing I've been drinking yesterday was coffee. I didn't even know we still had beer in the fridge."  
,,So you weren't with him?" Valeria doesn't wait for Milan's reply, but whirls around to Kyle again. ,,And you, who do you think you are? At our house..."  
,,He's a guest here, lady." Dan interferes with a calm voice. ,,Guests should have access to the...provisions. At least in a good host family."

I stare at him surprisedly. Lately, Dan has become very quick at repartee, considering how he recoiled from Valeria first. And I have to admit, with this comment he has cornered her. Usually you would never think he's capable of this.

Valeria turns red as fire. Quite a sign she feels offended in her reputation. Which means everything to her.

Without saying only one word to Dan, she flashes her eyes at Kyle again. ,,I'm warning you, if you do the same at Mireille's house..."  
,,I won't." Kyle puts her off. ,,I promise."

Usually Valeria doesn't care about a human's promises, but this time she nods strictly. ,,I hope so. Now, hurry up, we have to leave soon."  
With that she disappears.

As soon as the door has closed behind her, I turn around to Kyle curiously. ,,Now, tell me! What has happened to you? Why are you getting drunk?"  
Kyle is still red as fire. ,,Me..." He gives in, sighing. ,,Okay, I admit it. I'm scared."  
,,Scared? Of Mireille Lefleur?" I snort. ,,No worries, she's very nice. Lynna as well, by the way. She's a hippie, but actually quite friendly."   
,,Goodness, not of them." Kyle shakes his head. ,,I'm scared of flying."  
,,You? Of flying?" I start laughing. ,,Why? I always thought our major giggle Woody was the one who's afraid of heights."  
Woody turns red too. ,,I'm not scared of planes."  
,,But of trees, I guess." I blink at him.  
Kyle stares at me, insecure. ,,I'm not afraid of heights. Only of flying. I mean, what if anything goes wrong, what..." He stops.  
I raise one hand. ,,You forget you're the guest of a witch family. This is a special privilege. All of us have magical powers. You don't need to be scared."  
Kyle nods slowly. ,,Thank you. But I guess I will still pee my pants."  
,,So, always stay near the toilets." Sarcastically blinking, I stand up to make another coffee.  
For a moment it's silent, before the two giggles burst into loud laughter. Charlie and Dan join in.  
Kyle looks at me reproachfully for a second, but finally, he laughs too.

A while and a few coffees later, the door opens and Valeria enters the room again. I have to suppress a sigh. Secretly I already know the words she's going to say.

,,So, gentlemen." She looks at everyone strictly. Kindly she leaves Milan out this time. ,,Only one more hour left. It's time for you to get dressed."  
,,What?" Kyle nearly chokes on his coffee. ,,Only one hour?"  
Valeria stares at him disapprovingly. ,,You heard me. Your...mates better get dressed now." It's obvious she hesitated before saying the word ,,mates". So, what did she want to say instead?

Woody is the first one to stand up. ,,We're going." He walks out of the kitchen. Will joins him as fast as possible. Dan smiles at me before he leaves. Apparently he doesn't notice Valeria keeps her eyes glued to him. Good.

Charlie is the last one. Before he walks out, he blinks at Valeria once again. ,,You really need to come down. I guess it's about time you finally get to France."

Oh, oh. This was no good idea. Not only the comment, especially that it was wrong. Valeria and Lynna are sceptical towards each other since years (Lynna is a convinced hippie which could impair our precious reputation in Valeria's opinion), and in addition to that, the Lefleur family is quite chaotic. The wedding in Lyon is probably going to be a challenge for Valeria.

Valeria gives the giggle a withering look, but she refrains from a cynical comment. Instead, she turns around to Milan. ,,The same pertains to you, Milan. Get dressed if you don't want to enter the plane in your sleeping clothes."

Okay, so Milan still got his personal tirade after all. I already thought he would be spared from it this time. But, okay, actually I should know Valeria better.   
Even though it's quite amusing to imagine Milan flying to Lyon in his sleeping clothes.

Milan smirks and stands up slowly. ,,The others will lead the way anyway. I still got a while left."  
,,Not necessarily. Even all of them at once won't need as much time as their mate." Valeria looks at Kyle again, who avoids her gaze.

Okay, she's probably right in this point, even though I feel sorry for Kyle right now.  
But seriously: How do Milan and our guests want to manage this whole thing if only one enters the bathroom at once? Do they want to queue up, or what?

Well, however, they will know. While Milan leaves the kitchen now, Valeria sneaks around the table with a very strict facial expression. Disapprovingly, she looks at the empty cups of coffee.  
,,You." Her look meets Kyle again.  
Kyle jumps up. ,,What? What's up?"  
,,Is it actually a human tradition to make such drinking sessions?" Valeria folds her arms. ,,Early in the morning?"  
Kyle looks for words, hesitating. ,,We...no, actually not. This is more a personal tradition of us."  
,,This was my thought." Valeria snorts. ,,Before you arrived here, Milan hasn't done such excesses yet."  
,,So, we apparently converted him to it." Kyle tries not to laugh. ,,Every human needs a special tradition."  
Valeria stands up. ,,This might even be true." She trips over to the kitchen door. ,,Remember this attitude in Lyon. The Lefleurs have their own...traditions."

Oh, right. We all know those traditions. Celebrating with ghosts, drinking red wine with them, and so on.   
But, okay, that was only Lynna Valier. Lynna is not actually a member of the Lefleur family. If her cousin had not married Milan's brother.

Kyle clears his throat. ,,I will remember."  
,,Good." Valeria opens the door. ,,Let me tell you one thing, this will be a challenge for you as humans. I know what I'm speaking of, I've spent many years with them. You better prepare for this."

Valeria is right in this point too. The Lefleurs are already unusual for the most Zilianian people, but even more for humans. They are quite eccentric.   
But at least we should be safe of more uninvited visitors in Lyon. I mean, I hope so.  
At this time I didn't know what would expect us in France. But if I had known, I would have bought a dose of valium for everyone of us. Even though it's probably illegal to have that much of it in your suitcase. It would have been the only way to stay calm.

Kyle nods slowly. ,,I will. The others too."  
,,They should." Valeria snorts. ,,See you outside in one hour."   
With that she disappears.

As soon as she is gone, Kyle stares at me confusedly. ,,What did she mean? Are they that terrible in France? Because they are hippies?"  
,,No, not terrible. Only...weird." I continue as fast as possible. ,,Lynna has visited events with ghosts once. This was quite quirky. But in other ways, they are very nice. Just prepare for complete chaos."  
,,Okay. I will." Kyle nods at me. ,,And for flying too, I guess."  
,,Right." I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the first chapter of the second part - and I already excuse for all the bad jokes that will appear throughout this story (this was really much influenced by my own humour and is more comedy like than the first part) xD   
> Hope some of you still like it though :)


	3. 2

One hour later we meet in the lobby again. The room still looks like a disposal site, but this will have an end now. I mean, if Valeria decides everything is ready.

Our human guests have got dressed too. For it is already autumn, all of them are wearing jackets. Dan and the two giggles look as always, which means, normal. Kyle could even look elegant if he wasn't so nervous.   
But the one who has got dressed up by a long way worst is definitely Charlie. If you didn't know he's a human and one of our guests, you might very well suspect he's Lynna Valier's little brother. He is seriously wearing a black jeans, violet shoes and a jacket full of flowers. No lie.  
I've never thought he had something similar in his wardrobe. But apparently I underestimated him. He should get along very well with the Lefleurs, respectively the Valiers.

Valeria's look shows she had the same thought. Nearly disgusted, she stares at the giggle. ,,Do you seriously intend to enter the plane this way?"  
Charlie laughs. ,,No, I'm still in my sleeping clothes. I will get dressed at the airport." For Valeria doesn't seem to notice the sarcasm in his voice, he laughs again. ,,Yes, of course I'm going to enter the plane this way."  
Valeria twists her face. Demonstratively, she turns away. ,,Mireille Lefleur should like you immediately."  
Charlie nods at her. ,,I see this as a compliment."

Valeria obviously decides to ignore this comment. She clears her throat. ,,So, I would say we are ready. Milan, do we have all bags?"  
,,Yes. I have checked everything." Milan nods.  
,,Alright. Ready to go." Valeria tears the door open and trips out. Slowly, the others join her. Our guests and me come in last. Milan is the one to lock the door.  
For a moment I look around, insecure. Now we are really on our way to France. With five humans. What does this mean for us?  
,,Liréna?", I hear Valeria's sharp voice. ,,Are you ready?"  
,,I'm coming." With a few steps I close up to the others.

A while later we finally enter the departure hall of the airport. Valeria leads our row. We follow her like a flock of sheep.  
I look over to the others. Milan is carrying a huge suitcase. I bet Valeria forced him. Probably under the pretext he's the man in our family.   
Even though this is a weak argument. After all, we still have five guests. But obviously Valeria thinks they are too unworldly to carry a suitcase. Or she doesn't think they are men.

My cousin Zora walks next to Marie-Lou, looking very excited. Which is no miracle, she's only eight. But she is definitely topped by Kyle. He has folded his fingers and looks as if he's a convict on his way to prison. Which might not be different from flying for him, I guess.

The two giggles Will and Woody are whispering secretly without a break. Hopefully they are not planning any nonsense again. I swear, if they drop the ball at Mireille's house, I will kick them out myself. I swear on my honour as a Zilou.  
And the same pertains to Charlie. His clothes already cap it all. I fear this will only be the start of what he will get up to at Mireille's house.

The people around us stare at us curiously. I mean, more or less. Everyone immediately recoils from Valeria, while our guests catch everyone's attention. Damn it, hopefully no one recognises them. Otherwise hell will break loose.

Finally we arrive at the counter. The responsible employee, a man with a similar beard as Kyle, looks up. ,,Good morning. How can I help you?"  
Valeria nods. ,,Good morning. We will take the flight to Lyon at 10:35 am."  
She starts looking for the air tickets and the passports in her bag. Considering how many we are, she is probably going to need a while.

While Valeria is still speaking to the man, I look around in the hall to make sure no one watches us. Dan has put on his hood so that no one can see his face, but the others were apparently not so predictive. Next to me, Woody laughs about one of Will's jokes. I don't want to imagine what kind of joke it was.  
Kyle whistles some random tune. He looks left and right. I give him a worried look. Why didn't he at least put on a cap? Everyone could see who he is.  
Okay, not to mention Charlie. With his flower jacket, he stands out like a sore thumb. From the corner of my eye, I notice a couple staring at him, whispering. He doesn't seem to care. Me neither, as long as only his clothes are the reason for that. Anything else would be a disaster.

In the front, the man is arranging the bags. He stares at the suitcase Milan is still carrying, but kindly he doesn't say anything. ,,You can take the hand luggage with you. You already know that, right?"  
,,Right." Valeria stands up.  
,,So, I wish you a pleasant journey and thanks for choosing our line." The man nods at her.  
Valeria nods back and waves while she already trips away. The others turn around to join her.  
I look at the clock once again. Not much time left before it starts. Let's see if our guests are man enough to survive the flight.  
At least Valeria would ask herself that question. But maybe she's really doing that right now.

A longer while and a safety check later we finally enter the plane. As normal as possible, Valeria has ordered. Oh, Valeria, this won't work. We are not normal. We don't even look normal.

The safety check took us long enough too. Of course, the responsible humans checked if we had any dangerous things with us. If they only knew we are actually dangerous things ourselves. After all, we have magical powers. Okay, except our guests. But they are dangerous enough too. One wrong word, and we are all fucked. 

This time the five ones have pulled themselves together, even Charlie, who usually has the most wicked tongue of all. Instead, the two giggles start to chatter while we are looking for our seats.

,,What do you think, Will, are they really such extreme hippies in France?"  
,,I don't know. Valeria said, yes."  
,,I bet they are vegans too. Really hardcore, I guess. There are probably many things she hasn't told us."  
,,Oh no. I won't live without meat for them, only that you know."  
,,Do you think I will?"  
,,Quiet now!" I whirl around to them, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. ,,You will find out soon what the Lefleurs are like. In any case they are no vegans."  
,,Ah, yes." Will grins amusedly. ,,You heard that, Woody? We will find it out soon."  
,,You will." I continue before Woody can interfere. ,,And one more thing: Don't use your real names! Not as long as we aren't among ourselves."  
,,Alright." Will laughs while turning around to Woody. ,,So, I will call you what she would call you: major giggle."

He's not serious.

Woody laughs loudly. ,,Okay. And you are who? The minor giggle?"  
,,We can agree on that, major giggle." Will blinks.  
I actually didn't want to get cynical, but now I'm doing it anyway. ,,Sometimes I really wonder what kind of drugs Milan is mixing into your morning coffee!" With that I walk away. This can't be true, that those idiots are laughing at me while I'm right next to them.

The first ones of our row have already found their seats, while the others are still standing. I'm a part of the latter ones. Charlie comes in last. I try to stay as close to him as possible. You should always keep an eye on this one. Who knows what he gets up to otherwise.

I join him along the seats. After a few metres, we go past a lady and a little girl. The girl already stares at Charlie from a distance. As he finally walks over, she can't hold back anymore.

,,Mum." She nudges her mother and points at Charlie. ,,Is that the adorned ox? He looks so colourful."  
I can't help myself. I burst into ringing laughter. Charlie looks confused for a second before he joins in.  
The lady turns red as fire. She obviously tries to reply, as Charlie already divests her of it. ,,No, I'm not the adorned ox." He's still laughing. ,,I'm a half-normal human. My name is Charlie."  
,,Oh." The girl looks asif she would find this a real pity.  
,,Please excuse my daughter, gentleman", the lady interferes now, smiling. ,,She can be quite lively sometimes."  
,,I see." Charlie puts her off amusedly. ,,A pleasant flight to you."  
,,To you too", the lady replies, but we have already walked on.   
,,The adorned ox", I mumble, giggling. ,,If we tell that to Valeria, this will be just what she was waiting for."  
,,You don't say, Lira." Charlie laughs loudly. ,,And this is why I will tell her everything later."  
I stop, totally shocked. ,,Are you crazy? Cut it out!"  
,,Why? This is so funny." Charlie is still laughing. ,,How she always makes a riot. Or this special face." He imitates Valeria's disapproving look so exactly I nearly have to laugh myself. ,,And everything because of her reputation."

Quite aptly named, I guess.

I chew my lip. ,,Do what you want. But don't tell me I didn't warn you of her."  
,,Alright." Charlie raises one hand before he disappears. I can hardly join him anymore. My goodness, I've never expected him to be so fast.

Finally we find our seats too. On the boarding pass I see they gave me a seat next to Kyle. Oh no, this could be a challenge. For both of us, I guess.  
But still better than if the giggles were sitting next to him. They would be cracking jokes all the time.

I look around. Will and Woody, also known as major giggle and minor giggle, are sitting right behind us. In front of us I notice Dan and Charlie, also next to each other. I suspect Valeria to be in the front, even though I can't see her. Hopefully they didn't give her a seat next to Milan. The poor one would definitely not deserve this, listening to Valeria's disapproving comments all the time.

Kyle next to me has already fastened his seat belt. He has folded his arms.  
I feel as if I have to say something. ,,We won't need much time to get to Lyon."  
,,Alright." Kyle nods. ,,I will survive."

Oh, now he apparently decided to play the man. So, true to the motto, if Valeria doesn't accept him and the others as men, he has to convince at least me. But he can forget this. I'm a Zilou, who has learned to see through humans.

Behind me, Will and Woody are laughing again. I haven't listened, but probably they are cracking some jokes about vegans again or have another discussion about what will expect them in Lyon. Seriously, I have given up on being part of such a discussion. May they act out their human humour. I'm fed up with having to silence them every few minutes. Mireille Lefleur can do this as soon as we are in Lyon.

I look out of the window once again. As Kyle already said: We will survive.

A while has passed, but now we have finally departed. Along with our bags and our guests, who I'm wedged in between here in the left row. But okay. I prefer them over Valeria. 

We already got the signal to remove our seat belts, but of course Kyle has ignored it. Obviously he's still scared something could happen. The two giggles are chattering, as always, Dan speaks with Charlie and looks at me from time to time, and from a distance I hear Valeria's strict voice. So, everything as always.

I'm apparently so lost in thoughts that I don't notice a lady's voice suddenly sounds next to us. ,,Hello? Can I offer you something?"  
I start up. A young lady with a drinks trailer is standing right next to us, looking at me.  
,,Yes. Some valium for him." I blink at Kyle. ,,Just mix it into the coffee, this will be alright."  
The lady laughs loudly. ,,We don't have valium on offer. But maybe you want a tomato juice instead."  
,,Alright, two please." Kyle nods at her. He looks at me with a shake of his head.  
I give him an innocent look.

While Kyle is still speaking to the lady, I look around. Charlie is apparently getting going right now. In any case, he cracks one hidden joke after the other towards Dan.

,,Did you already know I met a whole family of hippies on the street lately? Even the kids, really extreme. And the man had rasta braids. If this Valier has rasta braids too, what do you think?"  
Dan tries to reply, but I'm faster. ,,No, Lynna doesn't have rasta braids. She actually looks quite normal. For a hippie, I mean." I blink at him. ,,I could swear her clothes look similar to what you are wearing today."  
Charlie needs a moment before he bursts into ringing laughter. Dan laughs with him, but he blinks at me conspiratorially.   
,,Liréna!" Kyle nudges me. ,,Take this."  
I receive the tomato juice, emptying it in one gulp. Now I can watch the others again. The lady has walked on to Dan and Charlie now. ,,Good morning, gentlemen. What can I offer you?"  
Dan replies. ,,A coffee for me and a tea for Charlie." He gives me a meaningful look again.  
,,Alright." The lady smirks.

I suppress a giggle while turning around again...as I suddenly hear loud snoring. Alarmed, I start up. Where is this coming from? How is it actually possible to sleep on a plane?  
Only now I notice how quiet the two giggles are since a while. I turn around in slow motion...  
...and right. Both of them are snoring loudly.  
I turn away very fast. Somehow I'm not sure if I should wake them up or not. I mean, as soon as they are awake, they will crack their jokes again. And Charlie is already annoying enough right now.  
On the other hand, if they keep snoring, they will attract even more attention. And what if people recognise them?  
I'm still hesitating as I suddenly hear Valeria's shocked voice. ,,For God's sake, Milan! Milan, be quiet!"  
I tighten my eyebrows, confused. What does Milan have to do with this?

Fast steps come closer. One moment later Valeria appears next to us. ,,Liréna, could you..." She stops and stares at the giggles. ,,They as well?"  
,,What, as well?" I don't understand.  
Valeria sighs. ,,Milan has fallen asleep. Now he's snoring all over the row."

Not really.

I snort amusedly. ,,Milan snores? Since when? This is new to me."  
,,I don't know." Valeria tears her hair. ,,Everything I know is that right now is a really bad time to start."  
I nod slowly. ,,Alright. And what did you want from me?"  
,,Actually I wanted to ask if anyone still has a coffee left. This might wake him up." Valeria chews her lip.  
,,I've already drunk up mine." Dan gives her an excusing look.  
Valeria moans. ,,I had already expected that." She starts walking up and down. ,,Those humans are always disgracing us. My goodness..."  
I have enough. ,,If you weren't making such a riot, Valeria, no one would know those humans belong to us. No one here cares about our reputation."  
Valeria turns red as fire. ,,Liréna..."  
,,It's right." I sigh. ,,Wake Milan up or let him snore, but don't make a riot. That won't change it."  
Valeria doesn't reply. She snorts scornfully. ,,And who wakes those two up?" She points at the giggles.  
,,I will do this." Kyle stands up.  
Valeria nods strictly. ,,Good. See you later." Raised head, she walks away.  
I look after her, sighing with relief. Hopefully she won't bawl out poor Milan before everyone's eyes now. He definitely doesn't deserve that.

In front of me, Charlie starts giggling. ,,That's what happens if you always use people as your personal butler. Sooner or later, they just fall asleep. Tell me, do butlers actually get in trouble if they fall asleep during their office hours?"  
I sigh with a low voice. This one is so annoying. Sometimes I wonder why I ever prevented Valeria from kicking him out.

Charlie keeps chattering. ,,Ah, yes, did you already know this one? ,,Why do men snore? To protect women from wild animals. Women have cold feet to kill the animals immediately." 

I nearly have to moan again. If he has to make bad jokes, can't he at least keep his voice low? My goodness, this is so typical of humans.  
And the joke he just made is only a weak excuse for idiots like the two giggles. The only wild animal on this plane is Valeria. Who can be tamed with smart words.

I turn around to Charlie very fast. ,,Listen. I'm going to say it once, and only once. Shut up now, or I will throw you out of the window. As soon as we are in Lyon, you can annoy the Lefleurs."

Sounds extreme, but slowly he starts to make me see red. I don't know if he acts the same when he's on tour with his mates, but as our guest, he should not do that.

,,Wow!" Charlie raises both hands in defence. ,,Alright! I'm quiet."  
,,Good." I fold my arms. ,,And please play by the rules at Mireille's house. Otherwise you are the next one to sleep in the living room. I'm serious."  
Charlie nods amusedly. ,,Alright, alright, Lira."  
I give him a withering look before turning to Kyle again. ,,Would you please wake your mates now?"  
,,I'm on it." Surprisingly fast, Kyle removed his seat belt and stands up. ,,But honestly, what's wrong with them? Are they on valium or what?"  
I have to suppress a laugh. He was the last one I had expected to say that. But okay.

,,This was my thought too", I reply. ,,Maybe something was wrong with the coffee."  
,,Probably not, I've been drinking it too." Kyle looks confused. ,,However, it's time for them to wake up. They are making me nervous with their snoring."  
I start to giggle. Suddenly Kyle doesn't seem to be scared anymore. He only needs something to do, and everything is alright.  
And those two giggles had to he useful once too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the bad jokes are already starting xD sorry!   
> (and please don't feel offended if you are vegetarian or vegan - it's only meant as comedy, I actually like vegans :) )
> 
> btw Charlie's flower jacket is very much inspired by the clothes he's usually wearing at his solo gigs :)


	4. 3

A while later, we are finally outside.  
I'm one of the last ones in the row, to keep an eye on our guests. Charlie is right in front of me, chattering loudly. Will and Woody are walking behind me - or better, they try to walk. After Kyle had waken them up, they were that tired they didn't even crack their human jokes. Has Milan really mixed something into their coffee? If so, I will kiss him for that later.

Somewhere in front of me, Valeria gives instructions. ,,Act as decent as possible, right? And normal! Especially while the Lefleurs are with us."

I sigh with a low voice. Yes, Valeria, that is probably going to work if you call it through the hall. Sometimes I wonder if she actually plays by her own rules.

Dan next to me nudges me. ,,Where are those Lefleurs going to wait for us? Here or at their home?"  
,,Mireille said they were going to come to the airport." I chew my lip. ,,But there's one more thing I have to say, even though I don't want it. Be very friendly to Lynna Valier. The Valiers are quite sensitive. They don't like it if someone mocks her way of living."  
Dan jumps. ,,I thought this Lynna was a relaxed one."  
,,She is. But her relatives try everything to make sure her honour doesn't get...impaired even more." I give him an excusing look. ,,Please tell that to the others too. Especially to Charlie."  
,,Alright." Dan giggles.

I haven't mentioned the two giggles on purpose, for they look quite sleepy anyway. As long as this condition lasts, they won't crack any stupid jokes.  
At least I hope so.

In front of the public toilets, Valeria stops. ,,We should better stop here", she commands. ,,It's a longer way to Mireille's house."  
I nod devotedly and join the others, while the five ones walk over to the men's toilet. Hopefully they don't get up to anything. Especially Charlie and the two giggles only have nonsense on their minds.

I decide to wait for the others at the lobby, as I suddenly hear a familiar voice. Right next to me.  
,,I already knew we would find you here, honey."  
I whirl around. Oh no. In front of me, there's the blonde Louanna Zivalet, Flora-Lynn's younger sister, who I met only a few weeks ago. In a quite...unpleasant way. Long story.  
Still, I nearly want to sigh. Louanna is quite...unusual and in addition to that a ghost. Which might mean our other house ghosts aren't far either.

Really. Behind her, Chèrie flies closer. Chèrie Ouréa is a magical companion and responsible for Dan. And she has quite a...closer relationship with Louanna. Such a nymphomaniac wouldn't be my cup of tea, but okay. Chèrie has to know.

,,Hey." Chèrie smiles. ,,Glad to see you."  
Usually I would have returned that, but right now that would be a lie, actually. So I just keep silent.  
Luckily, Chèrie already keeps chattering. ,,Guess who's with us."  
I suppress another sigh. ,,Valentina and Léa?"  
,,They too. They are outside." Chèrie giggles. ,,No, someone else."  
I look confused.  
Chèrie doesn't reply. Instead, another voice sounds. ,,Did you think I would not insist on meeting your relatives?"  
Only now I recognise her. I turn around.  
Zahra stands in front of me. Zahra Verales, my Red Representative from England. I gasp for breath. Damn it! I totally forgot her...

,,Zahra?" I sound as confused as I am. Probably even more, to be honest. ,,What are you doing here? Are you that interested in France?"  
,,I've already been to France. No, as I said, I'm more interested in your relatives." Zahra looks up.  
I'm lost for words. Zahra has never asked me about the Lefleurs. What's going on here?  
Zahra probably guessed my thoughts. She makes a sweeping gesture. ,,Alright, I admit it. I've heard there's another Red Representative here. Linja. I wanted to meet her. You don't meet other working mates often in England."

Ah, yes, right. Linja will be a guest on the Zilianian wedding too. No miracle, Lynna and her have always been close. But honestly, the thought that she meets Zahra is quite amusing. They could develop into the next eccentric combination. Linja was the one who made Lynna celebrate with Vignetta ghosts back then, to say it once more. Zahra looks decent, but she's not usual either. And in addition to that all those ghosts who are probably going to cause even more chaos...  
I nearly sigh for the second time. Why is this always happening to me? As if it's not enough I have to keep an eye on our guests. Now the ghosts give me even more to do. But okay. Alright. I don't have enough to do yet.

I look for words. ,,What are you actually doing here? How did you get on the plane without an air ticket?"  
Chèrie laughs. ,,Since when do ghosts need air tickets?"  
,,Zahra is no ghost." I fold my arms.   
,,Red Representatives have a special permission." Zahra snorts.  
,,The stewards were probably glad to hear this." I start walking up and down.  
,,I have a better insurance than a ticket." Zahra laughs. ,,Code word invisible."  
I sigh quietly. ,,I already forgot this."  
,,So, we hopefully reminded you now." Zahra nods.  
,,Speaking of reminding." I turn to the ghosts. ,,To make it clear, you will act decent at Mireille's house. We are guests at the Lefleur family's place, and if you get up to nonsense, you can immediately fly back to England."  
,,You think we are capable of everything." The blonde Louanna twists her made-up face, very offended.  
Chèrie just wants to protest too, but Zahra only nods. ,,Alright. I will keep an eye on them."  
,,Thank you." I turn around to go. There's nothing more I could stand at the moment.

Another while later we finally move on. Valeria is still the first one. She's on the phone with someone. Apparently she hasn't noticed the ghosts yet.  
Behind her, Milan walks on unwaveringly. He's still carrying this huge suitcase. But maybe the prospect of seeing his sister in a few minutes lends wings to him.

Will and Woody have finally waken up from their valium condition. At least they have started cracking jokes again and are in no way inferior to Charlie. Who caught already the next comment, by the way. One minute after we left the public toilets, someone screamed ,,Carnival is over" at him. In French, naturally.   
Charlie laughed, of course. Seriously, I guess he would still laugh even if someone seriously insulted him. Valeria probably didn't laugh about this, even though I haven't seen her reaction. I guess she has complained to Liliana and Milan once again that ,,those humans" are always disgracing us. But may they rather disgrace us than attract public interest.

Dan looks at me from time to time. Valeria has commanded we should keep our distance. You could never know who's watching. We both agreed, if only reluctantly. But it's better to take no risks.

Kyle walks next to the others lively, carrying another huge bag. Obviously he's trying to ignore the jokes Charlie is cracking all the time. Which is probably difficult. Even Zahra, who's walking a few metres in front of him, has already given him annoyed looks. Which Charlie hasn't noticed, of course. Zahra is still invisible.

Finally we arrive at the exit door. Valeria, who has rung off now, stops and opens the door. With a short gesture she tells us to go.  
Milan is the first one, followed by Liliana. Slowly, all of us along with ghosts and Zahra walk out, until only our guests and me are left. Charlie is quite slow so that I have to nudge him. Valeria closes the door behind us.

I immediately recognise Mireille Lefleur as I look to the front. Milan's little sister has blue eyes and a long braid. Next to her, there's Mira, her daughter, who's at the same age as Zora and quite the spitting image of her mother.  
The others are still familiar to me too. Milan's parents Geneviève and Rémi, his aunt Lina, the plain Célina Miraz and her daughter Saphira who's at my age.

Only now I notice the last three, and my face freezes. A man with long hair nods at me, smiling. That's Léon Miraz, Célina's brother. The young lady next to him is probably the oldest daughter Pauline. And the woman with...well, unusual clothes and a typical hippie haircut can only be one person.  
I sigh once again. She really hasn't changed. Let's only hope her character hasn't changed either.

Dan nudges me. ,,Is this one Lynna?"  
,,Yes." I nod slowly. ,,Yes, it's her."  
Dan watches her hesitantly. ,,Mmmmh. Actually she looks quite nice."  
I have to laugh involuntarily. ,,Nice was the last thing Valeria has called her during the past years. But yes, she's actually a friendly one."  
Dan sighs with relief. ,,Good."  
Charlie has noticed the lady too. He looks disappointed. ,,She doesn't actually have rasta braids."  
,,I've already told you on the plane." I moan. ,,Be careful with your words if you're speaking to her. Or to anyone else of the Lefleur or Valier family. You have already ruined your reputation towards us. There's no need to repeat this here."  
,,Oh, sometimes it's good not to care about your own reputation." Charlie grins at Valeria.

I don't get to bring him into line, for Mireille has noticed us now. ,,Milan! Liliana!" She trips over to us and hugs her brother first. Milan, who's still carrying the suitcase, returns the hug as well as possible.   
Charlie giggles next to me. I nudge him again to make sure he pulls himself together. That would be all we needed, if he first attracted attention by laughing at his host lady. I mean, Mireille, not Valeria. He has already satirised her often enough too.

Mireille shakes Liliana's hand now. ,,Hello, Liliana. You look good. As always, to be honest."  
,,Thank you." Liliana nods. ,,You too. And, hello, Mira." She turns to the little girl. ,,Glad to see you. Are you alright?"  
,,Of course." Mira smiles. ,,We have seen each other only a few weeks ago."  
Liliana turns red, but she replies. ,,Right. Which is exactly why I'm glad we already meet again."  
,,Me too." Milan clears his throat. ,,We already missed you."  
,,We missed you too." Mireille sighs before she notices the suitcase. ,,My goodness, what have you got in there?" She whistles. ,,Rémi, please divest Milan of this suitcase. This is impossible."  
,,Mireille, this is not necessary", Milan protests, but Rémi Lefleur has already relieved him of the suitcase. He looks at Valeria sceptically. ,,Have you been packing stones, or what?"  
At this question, Charlie bursts into ringing laughter. Will and Woody immediately join in.  
Valeria laughs with them unavoidably. ,,No. No, of course not. Only...our private things."  
,,Apparently a lot of private things." Mireille interferes again. She looks at our guests who are still standing next to me. ,,Oh, and you are probably the guests Milan already told me of. Hello, I'm Mireille. I've already heard a lot about you."  
,,Hopefully nothing bad." Dan laughs, insecure. ,,My name is Dan, this is Kyle." He points at Kyle, who's still trying to keep the huge bag on his shoulders.  
,,The two giggles are Will and Woody", I interfere.  
,,Woody is the major giggle", Will comments, grinning.  
Mireille laughs loudly. ,,I can imagine that. Hello to you too. And you..." She turns around to Charlie. ,,Who are you?"  
,,Charlie." Charlie nods at her. ,,Nice to meet you."  
,,The same to you." Mireille nods back. ,,By the way, very nice choice of clothing."

Oh my goodness. 

Charlie bursts into loud laughter. From the corner of my eye, I notice Valeria's jaw drops. Probably she has the same thoughts as me right now. Her suspicion Mireille would immediately like Charlie has turned out to be true.

Mireille looks from one to the other confusedly. ,,Did I say something wrong?"  
,,No." Charlie has finally pulled himself together. ,,No, you have said something very smart. Thanks for the compliment."  
,,My pleasure." Mireille turns around again. ,,So, are we ready to go? I guess you want to take a break now."  
Milan nods. ,,That would be nice."

I nod gratefully as well while I look if our guests are still with us. They are, luckily. Dan has a conversation with Charlie, while Will and Woody are whispering secretly. So, everything as always.  
As soon as I look at Kyle though, alarm bells start to ring in my head. He apparently noticed Lynna now. The look on his face is quite unusual. Not shocked, not annoyed...more fascinated.  
My eyebrows tighten. I've only seen this look once. On Zora's face. When she stared at Dan with ,,longing eyes" after they arrived at our house.  
Oh no. Kyle, don't do anything wrong. Don't do anything wrong now.

I look over to Léon Miraz. He's not watching. Luckily, otherwise we would already be in the next complicated situation. 

Instead, Lynna has noticed us. ,,Oh, hello, Liréna!" She sounds happy as always. ,,Those are your human guests? This was exactly how I imagined them."  
I nod politely. ,,Hello, Lynna. Right, those are our guests."  
Dan smiles at the Valiers. Apparently he took my advice to ignore Lynna's appearance. ,,Hello. And congratulations to your daughter. We've been happy about the news."  
,,Thank you." Pauline Valier nods at us. ,,Hopefully nothing will go wrong. Goodness, I'm so nervous."  
,,We are all nervous. This is a Zilianian wedding." I start to laugh. ,,Everything will be alright."  
,,I'm sure it will." Lynna laughs with me. ,,And I'm happy for you too. Valeria has told me everything."  
I exchange a short look with Dan. ,,Thank you", I reply hesitantly.  
Dan keeps smiling, but he looks insecure too. I can understand this, actually. What exactly has Valeria told them?

,,Are you ready?", I hear Mireille's voice now. ,,You can still have a conversation later!"  
,,We're coming!" Lynna turns away and speeds up. We have difficulty to join her. Kyle still looks disoriented though as I look at him again. He's still staring at Lynna.  
,,Kyle!" I nudge him. ,,Everything alright?"  
Kyle whirls around. ,,Yes, alright. Everything alright. I was quite surprised. She doesn't look that extreme."

I try to hear if this is only an excuse, but I'm insecure. In any case it would be better if this is the truth.

,,I've told you." I clear my throat. ,,Now, speed up, we still have a longer way to go."  
,,Okay." Kyle nods and walks faster.  
I turn away and try to stay calm, but somehow I have a bad suspicion.


	5. 4

Unified, we walk down the street. In front of us, Milan, who's finally rid of his suitcase, is chattering with Mireille. I don't know what this conversation is about, but actually I don't want to know it. Sometimes it's better not to know things.

Unfortunately the ghosts are not that easy to ignore. Chèrie and Louanna have decided to stay near us. If I could, I would send them off, but this is impossible without anyone else noticing it. So, I have to endure their chattering.

,,Look, over there. There is this hippie we already heard so much of, right?"  
,,Apparently. A big disappointment, if you ask me. I had imagined her differently."  
,,Oh, I probably know how you imagined her."  
,,You got it."

I sigh quietly and hope they will keep making only comments about Lynna, but I'm wrong. They are definitely going too far.

,,Should I fly to her and introduce you to her?"  
,,If you want. I didn't know any hippies until now. It would probably be a pleasure for me."  
,,Okay. I'm on it." Chèrie starts flying along our row.

I react as fast as possible. ,,Chèrie!", I hiss at her angrily.  
Chèrie stops with an innocent look. ,,What?"  
,,You stay here, only that you know." I look around to make sure no one has noticed anything. ,,If I catch only one of you sneaking away, there will be serious trouble. I point out, serious. You promised to act decent."  
,,Okay, okay." Chèrie makes a soothing gesture. ,,It was only a joke."  
,,Thank you." Sighing, I turn away again. Where the hell is Zahra, actually? She wanted to keep an eye on those two. My goodness, you need to do everything yourself here.  
Well, at least she hasn't brought the Vignetta ghosts with her...at least it seems like that. I guess I even have to be grateful for that.

Next to me, Dan nudges me. ,,Are the ghosts here?"

Oh, damn it. Apparently my action hasn't stayed a secret.

My voice lowers to a whisper. ,,Yes. But please don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want to risk another riot of Valeria."  
,,My lips are sealed." Dan nods at me conspiratorially. 

Well, it's not even necessary to tell anyone, as I see only one moment later. Immediately afterwards, Woody suddenly interferes who has apparently listened to the conversation. ,,What, ghosts? Is there another meeting planned?"

I'm going to kill this freaking giggle one day if he doesn't learn how to control his tongue. Wasn't it possible for Milan to give them more valium?

,,Ghosts? What? Where?" Charlie stares at me with his mouth open.  
Before Will can interfere as well, I interrupt them. ,,Quiet!" Alarmed, I look around. ,,If you keep calling it out, even Milan in the first row will notice it. So, be quiet, for God's sake. Look at the street instead, over there is a traffic light."

Really, the giggles turn to the intersection in front of us. Which doesn't make it much better though. Their faces begin to look completely confused. They stare at the cars as if they had never seen an intersection before.  
I look from one to the other, quite confused as well. What's wrong with them?

Finally we stop. I just wonder if I should say anything, as Woody already interferes. ,,What does the traffic look like here?" Confused, he looks left and right. ,,Why is everyone driving on the right side of the street?"

Is he kidding me or is he serious?

I have to laugh loudly. ,,You are in France. They drive on the right here. You can't tell me you have never seen this before. Are those still the after-effects of your short nap on the plane?"  
Valeria gasps for breath. ,,Liréna..."  
Dan interrupts her. He looks at me. ,,I don't get along with this either."  
I'm lost for words. Alright. They are really serious.  
But how is this possible? I mean, right, they are still humans after all, but actually I had never the impression they are living under a rock.

,,But...have you never left England before? How is this possible? You are on the road so often, how can't you get along with right-hand driving?" I stare at all of them with my mouth open.  
Woody chews his lip. ,,Well...we just never got used to it."  
I'm totally speechless. Some of the cliches Valeria has about the humans seem to be right.

Lynna Valier breaks the silence. ,,Alright, so we have to introduce you to it. The cars are driving on the right here, as you already noticed. This is why, if you cross the street, you always have to look left, right, and again left..." She keeps chattering happily while we cross the street.  
I stop listening after a few words, as the face of Kyle is much more interesting. He's listening with shining eyes and is apparently enthusiastic about that the hippie lady explains everything to him.  
Really, his condition is more alarming than the fact the five ones don't know anything about our traffic.

,,Kyle?" I clear my throat twice.   
,,Yes?" Kyle turns around.  
,,Are you sure everything is alright?" I stare at him for a few seconds.  
,,Yes, everything alright." Kyle stares back at me, both eyes wide open. ,,What's up with you today? Is there any sign something could be wrong?"  
,,Of course there is one." I look over to Lynna.  
Kyle follows my look. He looks at me again, hesitating. ,,Okay, and which one?"  
,,Please be decent. Promise me." I don't want to imagine which riot would break out if Kyle chatted up the married Lynna. Léon Miraz is no jealous man, probably he would rather be amused, but nevertheless...we don't need another reason for Valeria to be sceptical towards our guests.  
And this would also be a quite embarrassing situation for poor Kyle. Hopefully he holds back. Or the others do that for him.

I look to the front again. We have left the intersection behind, and now an estate of terraced houses follows. Somewhere around here the Lefleurs are living, this is what I can still remember. But if anyone asked me right now which house it was, I could not reply.   
Luckily we have Mireille who owns the house and who should know where it is. She does.

,,Over there." She points at a house at the end of the way. ,,We are nearly there."  
I follow her look. Ah, right. Well, I'm excited. Especially for seeing Linja again. And for Zahra's reaction. Hopefully this doesn't get too quirky.


	6. 5

A few minutes later we are finally there. Mireille, as the last one, closes the door.  
Milan inhales the air deeply. ,,Ah, finally we are here again. I nearly feel as if I'm coming home."  
,,Right." Liliana sighs. ,,How we missed all of this."   
,,I can understand you." Mireille nods lively. ,,Should we go into the kitchen now? You can pack out your bags later. Rémi is going to make a coffee for you." 

Luckily Mireille has said this. If no one had volunteered, they probably would have used Milan as a butler once again. Valeria has already done this during the last visit in Lyon. Even though she's always the one to set great value on the rules of hospitality. 

Milan nods slowly. ,,I'd love to. A coffee would be exactly the right thing now."  
,,For us too", Charlie interferes cheekily. He looks at Will and Woody. 

Yes, in that point he's exceptionally right. Those two could really need a coffee. But in the special edition of Milan, with a dose of valium. They are more tolerable in that case.

Mireille is the first one to go. Unified, we enter the kitchen of the Lefleurs. Nothing has changed here...except one thing.

Kyle is the first one to notice it. He inhales the air deeply. ,,Where does this atmosphere come from?"  
Lynna herself replies. ,,Incense sticks." She nods proudly. ,,Léon's speciality."

Oh my goodness. From the corner of my eye I see that Valeria's jaw drops. Apparently this was not the case during their last visit here.  
So, to make it clear: Lynna is more extreme than ever.

Even though our guests had seemed prepared for the ,,traditions" of the Lefleurs, they look now as if they had not expected anything like incense sticks. Nor did I, to be honest. Not even with Lynna.

Once again, Charlie is the first one to interfere. Unfortunately, I have to say. ,,Incense sticks? Is that another typical hippie tradition?"

This idiot is driving me wild if he doesn't finally shut up. I've told him he could annoy the Lefleurs as soon as we are in Lyon, but that was not how I meant it. Slowly I start to wonder if Dan really told him to be friendly here.  
But he wouldn't have cared anyway.

Next to me, I hear Valeria gasp for breath. I nudge Charlie heavily. ,,Quiet!", I hiss at him.  
Charlie snorts amusedly. ,,It's true."  
,,To your question", Lynna interferes before I can reply, ,,no, this is no typical hippie tradition. That was Léon's idea, as I already said. To give you a warm reception. Incense sticks can have a very calming effect."

Well, tell that to Valeria. She would call this a cliche. 

,,I'm sure you are right." Kyle interferes now. He looks around with interest. 

I had not expected any other statement from him.

,,So, if all your questions are answered now", Mireille goes on with a smile on her face, ,,we can sit down now. Rémi, would you please make the coffee now?"  
,,I'm on it." Rémi Lefleur walks over to the coffee machine, while the rest of us sits down.

,,So, how was your flight?", Mireille wants to know. ,,Did everything go to plan?"  
,,Everything." Valeria clears her throat. ,,No delay, no complications."  
,,This sounds great." Mireille nods. ,,And no one has recognised your guests?"  
,,No." This time Will replies. ,,But Charlie has attracted many looks."  
,,Ah, yes?" Mireille gives Charlie an interested look. ,,Why?"  
Charlie laughs. ,,Some people were unfamiliar with flower jackets."

With flower jackets combined with black jeans and violet shoes, you mean.

Mireille nods and looks at Lynna. ,,Oh, I've already heard this quite often. Did you at least have a pleasant flight?"  
,,Very pleasant." Charlie nods back. ,,But you won't believe what happened to us on the plane. This was unique."

Oh no. Don't tell me he wants to tell everyone this story with the girl. He does want it, as I notice only one moment later.

Mireille looks interested. ,,Go on. What has happened?"  
,,So. Lira and me went along the rows, looking for our seats." Charlie sounds exactly like a man telling something to his regular drinking mates. ,,We passed by a girl, maybe ten, with her mother, who were just sitting down..."  
,,They were still looking for their seats too", I interfere.  
,,Whatever, the girl already looked at me from a distance, and as we walked on, she asked her mother..." Charlie gives Valeria a provoking look. ,,She really asked her if this is the adorned ox who looks so colourful."   
Valeria turns red as fire. She's obviously looking for words, but doesn't find anything. Her face shows deep indignation. Apparently she has noticed Charlie is only trying to mock her.

Mireille seems to find the whole thing amusing. ,,She really asked this?"  
,,She did." Charlie giggles. ,,Her mother was totally off the wall. Nearly ashamed, I would say. So, I introduced myself politely, and explained I'm not the adorned ox. What would that have meant for our reputation?" Again he looks at Valeria.  
For a moment it's silent. I expect a riot of Valeria, but instead she contents herself with a cynical comment. ,,The name really fits to you though."   
Charlie laughs loudly. ,,I already expected you would say this. But every family needs something colourful, right?" He blinks at Lynna.  
Lynna ignores the insinuation. She laughs as well.

Mireille interferes again. ,,So, I hope you could enjoy your journey afterwards." She shakes her head amusedly.  
,,Widely." Charlie snorts. ,,Will and Woody have been snoring, but that was the only thing."  
,,Milan too", Valeria adds with a serious tone of voice.   
Mireille turns to her brother, surprised. ,,Really? You snore? Since when?"

This was my question too. Just as I wonder where Charlie got all the bad jokes from he was cracking afterwards.

Milan looks for words. ,,I don't know. Too much coffee?"  
,,Oh. And I always thought coffee makes people more awake." Mireille looks confused. ,,Well, the main thing is that you are finally here now. We had much to do during the previous days as well. Because of the organisation."  
,,I can imagine that." Milan nods. ,,Has everything gone to plan?"  
,,Until now. Let's only hope it stays like this." Mireille laughs.

I'm doubtful about that, honestly. Things are never going to plan where we and our guests show up, that's what the last months showed me.

,,And what about Linja?", Liliana interferes. ,,Has she already arrived or will she be here only on the day of the wedding?"  
,,No, she has done her bit." Mireille clears her throat. ,,At the moment she's probably..."  
She doesn't get to finish the sentence, for suddenly another voice sounds.   
,,Has anyone said my name?"  
One second later the door already opens and a person with a golden braid enters the room.

,,Did I hear right?" Linja nearly flies closer. She looks at everyone at the table. Her face brightens up. ,,Liliana and Milan. Nice to see you again. And those are your guests, right?" She nods at the five humans. ,,May I introduce myself, Linja Cortez. Red Representative."  
Dan nods, his eyes wide open. Kyle and exceptionally even Charlie too. The two giggles, on the other hand, only get up to nonsense. As always.

Will turns around to me amusedly. ,,Is this one Zahra's sister, or what?"  
I sigh quietly. This one really knows nothing. ,,No, not her sister. Her mate, actually."  
,,Ah, yes, alright." Will looks at Linja again. ,,So, hello to you. We are..." He gives me another look. ,,Are we now Will and Woody again?"

There are moments in which I wonder how I actually deal with those humans every day. And how I ever came to the idea to invite them to our house. This one is such a moment.

,,If you want. You can also continue to use your nicknames, I don't care." I turn around to Linja. ,,As you already noticed, those two are Will and Woody, professional and recognised giggles. Charlie next to them still tops both of them. Dan and Kyle are quite decent. You won't have any trouble with them."  
At least I hope so, I add silently with a sceptical look at Kyle.

Linja laughs lustily. ,,I understand. Ah, yes, hello, Liréna. Glad to see you too." She looks around her. ,,It was one of Lynna's better ideas to invite you. What would a Zilianian wedding be without you?"  
Valeria clears her throat. She keeps silent.  
,,Quite boring, I guess." Milan is faster than the others at the table.  
,,I agree." Lynna looks amused. ,,This was why we invited you."  
,,Exactly my opinion." Linja claps her hands. ,,But now I'm curious to hear who's this lady named Zahra the two gentlemen have mentioned." She first looks at the giggles, then at me. ,,I've heard you have an own Red Representative in England. Is this one maybe here? It would be my pleasure to meet her."  
,,Unfortunately not, there was much to do...", Valeria starts instead of me, as a familiar voice sounds.   
,,I'm attendant. Hello."  
Valeria turns pale. I whirl around to the door, through which Zahra just enters the room. Without hesitating, she shakes Linja's hand. ,,May I introduce myself, Verales. Zahra Verales. Nice to meet you."  
,,Oh." Linja nods, surprised. ,,Linja Cortez. My pleasure. You don't meet other mates here very often."  
,,It's the same in England." Zahra looks at me.  
I stare at her, my mouth wide open. Dan seems to be surprised too. He looks left and right.  
Valeria looks for words, but she's not able to speak. She flashes her eyes at me, shocked.   
I ignore her. At the moment I can only look at Zahra and Linja. Why the hell has Zahra done this? She could have had a private conversation with Linja later. But no, she enters the room before the eyes of everyone.  
Okay, I couldn't have kept our invisible guests a secret anyway, but this was not necessary.

Zahra obviously noticed Valeria's look. She snorts. ,,Pull yourself together, lady...and close your mouth, you look like a goldfish. It's still my job to be here."  
Valeria's face colour changes from pale to red. She looks for a cynical reply, but apparently she doesn't find one. With a scornful snort, she turns away and stands up to get fresh air at the window.

I just want to speak a few calming words, as suddenly another, more lively, voice sounds. ,,The same pertains to me. I always do my job as well, wherever it might be." 

Damn it. I totally forgot her.

Valeria turns around very slowly. At the sight of Chèrie, who has appeared behind Zahra now, she freezes. Which might be down to the three others too, though. Valentina, Léa and especially Louanna are with her.

I inhale the air deeply. This was exactly what I had feared. Even though it's quite cheeky to just come in. But what did I expect, who's cheeky enough to invite themselves is also capable of entering the room without permission.  
Okay, but at least the cat is out of the bag now.

Valeria stares at the ghosts, completely shocked. She looks over to me. ,,Liréna." Her voice is dangerously low. ,,Could you explain that to me?"  
I'm still looking for a reply as Louanna already interferes. ,,I can do this as well." She spits out. ,,The red one was no part of this. We invited ourselves. She didn't know anything."

Okay, now I'm surprised. I had never expected the nymphomaniac among our house ghosts to help me. She's the one who knows me the least.

Valeria stares at the blonde with disgust. ,,Ah, yes. And what gives you the permission to come with us, actually?"  
,,We are nearly living at this house. We thought this needs no permission." Louanna snorts. ,,Your guests didn't need a permission either."  
Valeria looks at the five ones. Somehow I have the impression she would have preferred to relinquish them too.

Louanna interferes again. She has that dangerous look in her eyes. The one I've seen on Kyle's face before.

,,You could actually be pretty if you weren't so strict." She smiles in a very provocative way. ,,Maybe you could come with the two of us to..."  
,,Stop." Valeria raises both hands in defence. ,,I don't want anything from you. Or your frock girl. Except a bit of rationality. Have you ever thought of that someone could have seen you on the plane? Have you ever thought of what this would mean for us? This would be...my goodness!" Complaining, Valeria leaves the kitchen.  
I look after her, hesitating. She could be right, actually. If anyone notices the Zilous have ghosts as guests, there will be serious trouble. On the other hand, I don't believe Zahra and the four ghosts let anyone catch them.   
But you can underestimate people. This happened to me with Charlie and the two giggles. Even with Kyle. I had never expected he could tell anyone our secret, really. Especially not someone like Charlie.

,,Please excuse Valeria", Liliana interferes, insecure. ,,She's taking many things serious at the moment. We've had much trouble in the past weeks."  
,,We know." Louanna snorts.  
Mireille nods slowly. ,,I've heard if this. First the daily contact with humans because of your guests, and the thing with the Lenoirs..." She folds her hands. ,,Terrible. I'm honestly sorry about this."  
,,We have made it." Liliana nods back.

Right, the thing with the Lenoirs was quite extreme. Rena Lenoir and her sisters have tried to have Dan and me imprisoned a few weeks ago. An act of revenge, for some of my relatives did the same to them years ago.  
Luckily they failed. I don't want to imagine what would have happened otherwise.

,,However", Mireille turns to the ghosts and Zahra lively, ,,you are welcome here. Another Red Representative can only be an advantage. Magical companions as well."

This might be right. We could especially need Chèrie, if I interpret Kyle's looks from before right.  
But I don't hope so.

The ghosts nod. Zahra too, before she continues her conversation with Linja. ,,We should get on first name terms with each other, I guess. I'm Zahra."  
,,Linja." Linja laughs. ,,How are things going in England? Are the humans nice there?"  
,,Very nice." Zahra nods. ,,At least most of them. I've met many..."  
She doesn't get to finish the sentence, as Louanna suddenly interrupts her. ,,I haven't said hello to you yet." She looks at Linja and whistles. ,,Hello, sweetheart. By the way, sexy clothes."

Oh no. Oh God. Chèrie, restrain her. You are the only one she might listen to. Restrain her before she gets up to even more nonsense.

Linja looks confused. ,,Thank you." She turns around to Zahra, her eyes wide open. ,,Is this lady lesbian?"  
Zahra tries to reply, but Louanna is faster. ,,You can ask me myself, honey...and yes. Ask this one if you don't believe me." She points at Chèrie.

Alright. My question if anyone can be worse than Charlie has just been answered with yes. It's incredible how some can be that provocative. 

Luckily Chèrie finally interferes now. ,,Excuse her." She smiles as happily as possible. ,,She can be very overt."  
Linja laughs. ,,Oh, no problem. I like overt ghosts."

The same apparently pertains to living Zilianian ones, otherwise she wouldn't be so close to Lynna.

,,We should tell you our names, I guess." Chèrie gives me an excusing look. ,,Chèrie Ouréa, this one is Louanna...and those two are sisters, even though they don't look like this. Valentina and Léa Malou."  
Valentina snorts at those words, but she holds back. She nods at Linja.  
,,Oh...okay. I will remember." Linja clears her throat, quite uncomfortable. ,,Zahra, what about continuing our conversation outside now?"  
,,Sure." Zahra nods again and gives Louanna a strict look before both leave the room.  
I look after them, amused and confused at the same time. Linja really hasn't changed. Just like Lynna, only without incense sticks. And the same pertains to our ghosts. They haven't changed either.  
Unfortunately, I nearly have to say.

,,I would say I'm going to show you your rooms now." Mireille tries to leaven the situation. ,,Upstairs you can pack out your bags."  
I snort amusedly. ,,That's a real pleasure."

It's already dark outside as I'm finally finished with packing out my suitcase. I share a room with Letizia, Zora and possibly the ghosts. Zahra and Linja sleep in the living room. Our five guests got, of course, the guest room. For it's right next to our room, I guess the night won't be calm for us. Especially Will, Woody and Charlie have a passion for chattering. As long as they do it in a quiet way, I don't care.  
But to make it clear, if Charlie starts cracking jokes again, I'm going to visit them personally to teach him a lesson. This one is already annoying enough without bad jokes.

Zora walks through the room lively, telling Letizia something she has seen on the plane. I understand her, after all she hasn't been flying often yet.  
What I can't tell is if Letizia is listening or not, for she turns around to me one moment later. ,,Finally we are here again." She sighs. ,,This time with our guests. This is something special, I guess."  
,,Tell that to Valeria. It's a disaster for her." I laugh. ,,But honestly, have you heard that thing with Léon Miraz? This is the quirkiest thing I've heard since we arrived. Incense sticks? He was never like this. Is anything wrong with him?"  
,,I don't know." Letizia giggles. ,,But I bet this was only an excuse. The incense sticks were probably Lynna's own idea. Usually this is more her cup of tea."  
,,She sounded honest." I hesitate.   
,,Who knows. Maybe Lynna had more influence on Léon than we actually know." Letizia laughs. ,,Maybe he has done this for her. Or because of the wedding. Nervousness can produce strange effects."  
,,I don't think Léon Miraz would use incense sticks only because he's nervous." I laugh with her. ,,But, well, Lynna said those things have a calming effect."  
,,In any case not on Valeria." Letizia snorts.

From the guest room, ringing laughter sounds. ,,Oh, our guests are cracking jokes again", Letizia comments, giggling.  
,,I can imagine that." Amused, I shake my head. ,,You should have heard Charlie on the plane. He was cracking one bad joke after the other. Not tolerable without valium."  
,,Oh God." Letizia sighs. ,,Humans."

Valeria would have said the same now.

,,Alright. Valeria's human cliches become true more and more." I look over to the wall and snort once more. ,,Probably they are just laughing about Valeria's face after that adorned ox thing."  
,,This was epic." Letizia suppresses a giggle. ,,Has he told that to Valeria on purpose?"  
,,Of course. He has even told me on the plane he was going to do this." I sigh. ,,This one is using every opportunity to laugh at Valeria."  
,,Because she gives him the opportunity." Letizia grins.  
I can only agree with her.

,,Well, at least we won't get any more uninvited visitors in France." Letizia yawns. ,,As long as there are no other humans living here who could visit us."  
,,This was exactly my thought." I nod at her. ,,We really couldn't need this. Valeria won't accept even more people like Charlie who just walk in. Me neither, honestly."  
,,No one would want this." Letizia laughs.  
,,No one would want what?" Zora is suddenly next to us, a curious look on her face.  
,,Wait a moment." I look around. ,,Letizia, could you please turn off the lights?"  
,,I'm on it." Letizia stands up to press the light switch, before she sneaks into the bed again.  
,,Now, tell me", Zora wants to know. ,,What have you been speaking of?"   
,,Nothing important." We still keep whispering for a while, before all of us finally fall asleep.

________________________________________________________

From Dan's point of view...

,,And?" Charlie looks over to me.   
I return the look, confused. ,,What?"  
,,What do you think of the house?" Charlie looks around in the room. ,,In my opinion, it's absolutely epic. Not as you would imagine the house of a hippie family."

I'm not sure how Charlie imagined the house of a hippie family, but I agree with him. The house is really very welcoming. The room we share is furnished with loft beds, which makes it look like a hostel.  
But still I can't complain. Really nice. Except the incense sticks.

,,Very comfortable." I look around. ,,And, what do you think of those Lefleurs? Liréna told us much about them."  
At this question, Charlie bursts into ringing laughter. ,,This Mireille is a riot. Totally laid-back. She doesn't care about anything. The whole opposite of Valeria."  
I have to laugh with him involuntarily. ,,Right. But sometimes this is an advantage, I guess."  
Charlie nods.  
,,Well, I like this hippie lady", Kyle interferes. The bed is way too small for him. ,,This Valier. Lynna. Not as hardcore as Valeria Zilou said."  
,,Ah, yes." Will looks at him amusedly. ,,So, you like her."  
,,Stop annoying me." Kyle rolls his eyes. ,,I'm allowed to find our hosts nice. Besides that, the lady is married. To this Léon Miraz."  
,,Léon Miraz." Woody grins. He had decided to sleep on the lower side of the opposite bed. Which might be better for him, he's afraid of heights. ,,The one with the incense sticks?"  
Kyle chews his lip. ,,This is just what Liréna has told us. Hippies."  
,,Nevertheless. This was the absolute stunner." Woody starts laughing loudly. ,,The way Valeria looked, so epic. You could really read her thoughts." He imitates her voice. ,,Because my reputation gets ruined, not yours. You are the hippies, I'm a normal human, ah, witch."  
Will and Charlie join in. Kyle giggles as well, and even I have to laugh, even though I don't want to. ,,Better be quiet. Not that anyone is listening."  
,,Oh, they all have to do with their own things." Woody puts me off before turning around to Kyle. ,,And we should do the same now. Kyle, have you been packing the whisky?"  
I freeze. ,,You really did this?"  
,,Of course." Woody grins at me.  
I'm lost for words. The day before I still laughed when Kyle came up with the idea to secretly pack whisky into our bags. We wouldn't be allowed to drink the Lefleur family's red wine anyway. Of course, Will, Woody and Charlie agreed. But I've never expected they were serious.

Kyle jumps off the bed, opening the suitcase. A few seconds later, he packs out a bottle. Really. He has really bought whisky.  
Suddenly I feel uncomfortable. If anyone catches us now, we are fucked. We are still guests here...and we are humans. If anything doesn't suit someone like Valeria, she's going to make a riot.

Kyle opens the bottle and has a sip first. Without hesitating, he passes it on to the others. First Woody, then Will, then Charlie. I'm the last one. For a moment, I hesitate.   
,,Dan?" Charlie looks over to me. ,,Come on. We won't get drunk. It's only a little bit."  
This might be right. On the other hand...we are only guests...

Finally I sigh. ,,Alright." I position the bottle and have a sip as well. Really quite good. At least Kyle hasn't bought any garbage.

After a few seconds I put down the bottle and pass it on to Kyle again. ,,Not bad."  
,,I've told you." Charlie nods at me.   
For a while we're chattering and passing the whisky bottle around now. For a moment I wonder why we actually don't have any glasses, until I remember they are in the kitchen. Everyone would notice if five were missing.

,,Dan?", Charlie interrupts my thoughts again.  
I look up. ,,What? What's up?"  
,,What about Ralph, actually?" Charlie blinks. ,,And the four others?"  
I don't understand. ,,What about them?"  
,,Have you been speaking to them lately?" Charlie keeps his eyes glued to me.   
,,Just tell me what you want." I'm completely confused.  
,,Well..." Charlie grins. ,,Call them. Tell them to come here."  
I need a moment to understand the sense of his words. Somehow I feel well away. Apparently I've had too much whisky.

,,You want to invite them? Without telling Mireille?"  
,,Of course. This is exactly the funny thing." Charlie laughs amusedly. He sounds quite drunk too. ,,Valeria is going to freak out. Especially because she has no say in this. I want to see her face when even more humans show up."  
I snort, completely shocked. ,,Are you nuts? If you want to play a trick on Valeria Zilou, do that...but leave me out of this. And them too. We are all fucked if we do this."  
,,Oh, don't be such a wet blanket", Woody interferes now, laughing. ,,The radical needs that. Considering how she always treats us."  
For a moment I hesitate. Only for a moment, but this moment is apparently enough.

,,Dan?" Charlie interferes again, still grinning. ,,If you don't want to do it, I can step in. This is no problem."   
,,Cut it out. You're only going to tell nonsense." I sigh deeply. ,,Okay, I will do it."  
Probably they won't take this serious anyway, I add silently.

Charlie nods at me, while I look for my phone and dial a number. It's absolutely insane what I'm doing here. How could I allow myself to be persuaded? How did it come to that?  
Nevertheless I continue typing, even though I don't want it. Nearly automatically.

A bleep sounds twice, before I hear a familiar voice. ,,Dan? What's up? It's late."  
,,Hello." I feel helpless while I continue, but I don't have a choice. If Charlie is doing that, he will definitely make them show up here.

As fast as possible, I explain everything Charlie has just told me. Secretly I really hope they will see this is only a crackpot idea of the others.

As I'm finally finished, the voice replies, quite interested. ,,This doesn't sound bad. Where are you?"  
,,France. In Lyon." I would have loved to bite my tongue off, but something prevents that I stop talking.  
,,In France?" An incredulous laugh sounds at the other end of the phone. ,,Are you kidding me? What the hell are you doing in France?"  
,,We got something to do here." I really hope they will notice this is only one of Charlie's jokes. Otherwise...I don't want to imagine this.

,,Okay. Where exactly are you?" The voice gets serious again.   
I hesitate for a second. There is still time to say I wasn't serious. But somehow I catch myself going on. ,,Two kilometres south of the airport in Lyon. The second last house of the street."  
No one is going to find this if the worst comes to the worst, I tell myself.

The voice replies once again. ,,Alright. I will tell the others. See you."  
With that the conversation ends.  
I stare at my phone, sighing. What the hell have I done? 

As I look up, Kyle stares at me, completely shocked. ,,You really just invited them?"  
,,Would it have been better if Charlie had done this?" I wring my hands. ,,He would have told them nonsense."  
,,You are crazy!" Kyle gasps for breath. ,,If they really show up here now! The Zilou is going to freak out! We will get into a hell of a mess!"  
,,Chill out, Kyle. No one is going to show up." Will grins. ,,No one would travel to France after they got such a call. This one should be able to see through this."  
,,I hope so." Kyle shakes his head.   
I can understand him. Somehow I feel...weird. What has happened to me that I joined in on this?  
I just shouldn't have drunk this freaking whisky.  
Hopefully Will is right. Hopefully really no one shows up here. Otherwise I could regret that.


	7. 6

From Liréna's point of view...

The next morning we're already in the kitchen very early.  
I'm still quite tired, to be honest. As I expected, especially the giggles have been chattering a lot last night. I had to knock on the wall three times until they were quiet.  
But, okay, actually that's still less than I expected.

Zahra and Linja, on the other hand, look wide awake. As always, they have another conversation. Zora is playing with Mira, and Mireille is making a coffee.  
So, everything as always. Only that Valeria nearly looks calm today. Has Milan given her his special edition coffee with valium? This apparently has the same effect on her as on the giggles, only without snoring. 

Speaking of Milan, he's already drinking coffee again. I can't tell how many he already had, but I'm sure he has kept Mireille on the run. Especially as there are still our guests who drink enough of this too.

Will and Woody are surprisingly awake, considering how long their comedy session with Charlie lasted yesterday. At least they are awake enough to crack their jokes again. In a quiet way, but still annoying enough.  
Dan gives me a cheering look from time to time. I return it gratefully. At least one decent human here. Maybe I would say the same about Kyle if he didn't stare at Lynna with that dangerous look, but he's not actually attendant. Probably he's blocking the bathroom again. Even though Valeria made him promise to stop his ,,antics" at Mireille's house. I would rather be careful.

Finally Valeria breaks the silence. ,,So. What's up today? Was it right that you", she looks at the attendant part of our guests, ,,had something to do here?"  
,,Right." Dan nods slowly. ,,We will drive into the inner city tomorrow."  
,,Drive?" An insecure undertone resonates in Valeria's voice. ,,Have you preordered a rental car?"  
,,We will use the public transport." Dan returns her look.  
,,Ah, yes." Valeria clears her throat. ,,Make sure there won't be any trouble. When do you think you are here again?"  
,,In the late afternoon." This time it's Woody who replies. ,,We will be back for dinner."  
,,Alright." Valeria nearly sounds relieved. She really seems to look forward to getting rid of our guests for a while. Well, I guess she had too much to do with humans.

,,We will leave tomorrow as well", Mireille interferes while she puts the new pot of coffee on the table. ,,Making a few more preparations. And we need to call the other guests. To make sure when they will arrive."  
Valeria watches Mireille for a second. ,,You have my respect. I could never wait so long with preparing anything."  
,,We see things quite differently." Mireille smiles, but I see the message in her words. The Lefleurs have always been different. Lynna has only confirmed their image.  
Mireille knows that too well. And she also knows Valeria is sceptical about this.

Valeria smiles back. A rare sight. ,,I know that too", she replies with the same tone of voice as Mireille before.  
Mireille starts to reply as it suddenly rings at the door. Three times in a row. Milan already wants to stand up, as a short knock follows.  
,,My goodness, I'm already on my way!" As fast as possible, Milan jumps up and walks out of the kitchen.  
Only one second later Valeria follows. Without turning around, she walks over to the door.  
Liliana looks up, confused. ,,What do you want outside, Valeria?"  
,,What a question! I have a right on finding out who this is!" Valeria turns around before she trips out of the room.

Oh God, typical of Valeria. She's at least as curious as me. Typical of the Zilous, apparently.

Liliana only shrugs her shoulders.  
I have the impression I should go outside as well, and stand up to join Valeria.  
Which was probably my first mistake on this morning. 

As soon as I arrive outside, Milan is already opening the door. At the sight meeting our eyes, Milan, Valeria and me freeze at the same time though.  
Five men are waiting in front of the door.  
Five. At once.  
I know none of them, nor does Milan, apparently.  
And we don't need to speak of Valeria. She would never even look at someone like that.

Valeria is also the first one to recover herself. She looks at the visitors disapprovingly. ,,Good morning, gentlemen. What brings you here?"  
The first one replies, a tall man with a beard. Strange, somehow he looks familiar to me. Where have I seen him before?

,,We are looking for the house of...", he looks at a little note, ,,Mirella Lefleur. Are we right here?"  
,,My sister-in-law Mireille Lefleur owns this house, exactly." Valeria clears her throat. ,,My name is Zilou. We are a part of her family. What do you want from Mireille?"  
,,Well..." The man hesitates. ,,Actually we wanted..."  
Valeria interrupts him. Suddenly she sounds annoyed. ,,Are you a part of Lynna Valier's family, or what?"  
,,Of who?" The man looks at the four others, confused. ,,Who the fuck is Lynna Valier? Do you know this one?"  
,,Don't know her", the second one, a man with long hair similar to rasta braids, comments.  
The three others shake their heads.  
,,I see, you don't belong to her." Valeria moans. ,,Who are you, if not a part of her community? Guests at the wedding?"  
The first one looks completely confused. ,,Wedding? Which wedding? We don't know about a wedding. Actually we wanted..."  
Again he doesn't get to finish the sentence, for the kitchen door opens and Lynna Valier herself enters the room. At the sight of the men outside, she opens her eyes wide. ,,Oh! Have you invited someone else?"  
,,We haven't invited anyone, Lynna. Do you think we would ever do this without telling you?" Valeria's voice is dripping with irony. ,,The gentlemen want to see Mireille."  
,,We don't want to see Mireille." The first one nearly sounds rueful now. ,,We are actually here to see five, well, Englishmen. We heard they are guests here."  
Valeria doesn't reply. It's dangerously silent. Her cheeks turn red.

Suddenly it clicks. Oh my goodness. Now I understand...

Valeria rolls her eyes so much it already looks weird. I expect a riot, but instead she turns around to Milan. Oh no. Don't tell me he will get the trouble now.

,,Milan." She sounds as if she has a lump in her throat. ,,Please go into the kitchen and bring me a cup of coffee. Or, no, better a glass of red wine."  
Milan stares at her, his mouth wide open. ,,Red wine? Early in the morning? I don't know if this is such a good idea."  
,,It's a very good idea. Go or I will get it myself." Valeria makes a short gesture.  
Milan obeys. Probably this is better for him.

,,Okay, I do my best, but I don't know if Mireille is going to permit this. It's still her house."  
With that he leaves.  
,,It's really not necessary to welcome us with wine", the rasta one interferes cheekily.  
Valeria whirls around to him. ,,This was not my purpose, only that you know."

Well, obviously no one has warned this one of Valeria. She would never welcome a human with wine at the door. But there was nothing else to expect. Most people underrate Valeria first.

,,I have to go too." Lynna blinks and joins Milan quick.  
,,Do that", Valeria mumbles. 

I don't have time to feel ashamed about Valeria's repellent behaviour towards Lynna, for Kyle comes downstairs at this moment. My goodness, he really needs much time to get dressed. As he notices the visitors though, the calm is over. ,,Fuck", he mumbles.  
Valeria turns around to him indignantly. ,,What? Where are you actually coming from now?"  
Kyle ignores her. He only looks at the visitors. ,,This can't be true!", he whispers. ,,I've told him. I've warned him."  
,,Who warned who?" I start to get curious. ,,Do you know them?"  
,,Of course he knows us." The fifth one, a man with short, bright hair, interferes. ,,Hello, Kyle. So it's right?"  
Kyle can only nod helplessly.  
Valeria starts to lose her patience. ,,So, it might be time to tell us your names, right? Decent humans would do that first."  
The first one ignores the potshot. ,,No problem. I'm Ralph, those are my mates. They will tell you their names inside."

Well, this one has courage. I wouldn't tell Valeria to let me in if she's in a bad mood.

Valeria stares at all of them nearly with disgust. It's clear to see she doesn't want to let them in. But she knows she has no real choice.

,,Good. My name is Valeria. Nice to meet you." She spits out the last part reluctantly.  
,,The same to you." Ralph nods at her. ,,If you would kindly..."  
He doesn't get to finish the sentence, for Milan returns from the kitchen right now. In one hand he has an empty glass, in the other one a bottle of red wine. ,,Should I...", he starts.  
Valeria doesn't let him get a word. Without a warning, she tears the bottle from his hand and has three sips in a row. I have to make every effort not to scream with laughter. The only thing which is more amusing is Milan, who's standing next to the door with an empty wine glass in his hand. If you didn't know he's the man at our house, you would really think he's a butler.

Suppressed laughter spreads among the visitors. To be honest, I can understand them.

Valeria closes the bottle with a very serious facial expression and hands it back to Milan. Without looking at the humans outside, she turns around and disappears. Probably she thinks this is how she can get rid of the uninvited guests. But this already turned out to be wrong when Charlie arrived. Actually she should know it better.

Milan interferes. ,,Well, come in. My sister Mireille will make sure you get a room."

Oh no. If those humans spend the night here as well, Valeria is going to freak out. I bet. She often threatens to get radical, but somehow I have the bad suspicion she will really do it this time.

But now it's too late anyway. The visitors enter the house, while Milan tries to open the kitchen door. Which turns out to be difficult. No miracle, if you got a glass in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

Kyle steps in. ,,I'm on it." He tears the door open.  
Milan sighs with relief. ,,Ah, thank you, Mr..."  
,,Just call me Kyle." Kyle puts him off amusedly.  
,,Right, Kyle. Exactly. Thank you." Milan walks into the kitchen. The others join him.  
Great. So, let's see what the riot will be like.

Valeria is already back at the table with the others, as Milan enters with his group of humans. I look around carefully while joining them. The most ones, especially Mireille, look quite curious.  
As I notice the looks of our four other guests though, I start to feel uncomfortable. Dan inhales the air deeply and looks as if he wants to disappear. Will and Woody both stare at Charlie. He only blinks.  
Suddenly I remember what Kyle has said outside. I've warned him. Don't tell me one of the others has invited them. No. They can't do this. They can't. 

Another look at Valeria only confirms this feeling. If I interpret her face right, there will be serious trouble. Let's only hope she doesn't blame Milan for opening the door.

It's silent in the room. Milan walks over to the fridge to store the wine away, as Valeria pulls him back. ,,Just put this here." She points at the table.  
Milan apparently feels very uncomfortable. Hesitating, he puts the bottle on the table and returns to his seat.  
I'm too confused to sit down. Valeria can't tell me she seriously plans to get drunk. I mean, if she does this at her own house, I don't care, but she's a guest here. At Milan's family.  
Until now they actually had a good impression of us, but by doing such ,,antics", how Valeria always calls it herself, it could be impaired.  
But okay. It's Valeria's reputation that gets ruined, not mine.

My cousin Miranda, who has hidden under the table until now, has apparently noticed Ralph now. She opens her eyes wide. ,,Father Christmas is here!", she squeaks happily. ,,This is Father Christmas! Has he brought any gifts?"  
,,In the middle of autumn?" Mira Lefleur giggles.  
Suppressed laughter spreads. For a moment Valeria looks as if she wants to join in, but instead she decides to have another sip of wine.

Zora, who's sitting next to Mira, stands up to look at the visitor. ,,Well, if this is really Father Christmas", she comments, ,,he doesn't have a white beard."  
Ralph laughs amusedly. ,,I can colour it if you want."  
At these words, Kyle, who has entered with the others, flares up. ,,If you do that, I will cut it off myself. I swear!"  
,,I'm probably faster than you." The rasta one laughs.  
,,Well, apart from this", Mireille interferes happily as always, ,,would you tell us your names?"  
,,As I already told your relative outside, my name is Ralph." Ralph nods at her. ,,The others..."  
The rasta one interrupts him. ,,We can introduce ourselves. I'm Josh, but you can call me Taffel."

Valeria has probably ignored this now. She's never using nicknames, for this is, as always, under her reputation. But this is just typical of her. Of most Zilous.

I have just finished the thought as Valeria already interferes. She spits out. ,,Alright. And the rest of you?"  
The fifth one starts speaking. ,,I'm Grant. This one is Ben." He points at the one next to him. Actually they both look like normal people. But our first five guests looked the same. And it's known what nonsense they already got up to.

,,And my name is James." The third one nods.  
Mireille nods back, interested. ,,Ah, right. James, you said? Like the butler from Dinner for one?"

Well, now Mireille has taken the biscuit. Not even Lynna would have said this, I guess.

At the other side of the table, Charlie bursts into ringing laughter. Will and Woody roll their eyes. Valeria keeps shaking her head. According to her face she would have loved to disappear now.

James starts to laugh. ,,Exactly. Do you still need a butler for this wedding your relative has mentioned?"  
,,No, not necessary." Mireille laughs as well. ,,We have our own one. Thanks anyway."

Who is named Milan, I guess. Even though Mireille didn't mean this, Valeria is probably going to use him as a servant girl once again.

,,Oh, what a pity." James laughs once again.  
I can only shake my head. No one can want to play the butler at our house. Milan does that regularly, but not voluntarily. If Valeria didn't force him, he would never do it.

Valeria has another sip of wine. She flashes her eyes at Ralph. ,,Do you actually have surnames?"  
,,Of course." Ralph nods at her. ,,But they are not important. You can use our first names."

Valeria never does this as well if we have guests. She always tries to use the formal form to address them and to use their surnames, even though she doesn't know those. Everything else is under her reputation.

,,I've already told you my surname." Josh or Taffel or whatever he's called, snorts.  
James, the self-appointed butler, nudges him. ,,No one cares!"  
,,Right, this is really not important." Mireille smiles. She doesn't seem to have a problem with the uninvited guests. ,,Your first names will be enough. I guess we should tell you our names too, though. My name is Mireille, the one on the left is my brother Milan. The lady who has welcomed you is called Valeria and is my sister-in-law. The girl..."  
,,Liréna. I'm Liréna." I nod. ,,At least this is my real name. If you can't pronounce it, like some other people here", I look at Charlie, ,,just invent something else."  
,,No problem. It's not that difficult." Ralph nods back at me.

That would be nice. I don't need another one like Charlie who calls me Lira, like the Turkish currency. 

Mireille interferes again. ,,Which connection do you have to the five others, actually? You seem to know them."  
Kyle folds his fingers. He still hasn't sat down yet. I start to get a bad suspicion. 

This time it's Grant who replies. ,,We are quite good friends. We often have to do with each other."  
Mireille nods slowly. ,,I can imagine that. Still, I would like to know where you got our address from. How could you know those men are our guests?"

I'm scared of the reply even though I know it.

,,Well..." The fourth one, Ben, is hesitating. ,,Dan has given it to us."

I knew it.

I whirl around to Dan who jumps at the same time. No. He can't have done this. He knew exactly Valeria was going to make a riot.  
What was going on at the guest room yesterday? Who made him do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: there is one line in this chapter which might have been confusing (the one saying ,,long hair similar to rasta braids").  
> I know those are not rasta braids for real, but the first time I saw the TKAK guys I really thought so...until another fan finally told me after 6 (!) months this was actually wrong! I really researched on Google afterwards what rasta braids look like, and then I finally noticed it too xD
> 
> Complete cringe, but I decided to keep this line as a more or less funny fact :'D


	8. 7

Mireille opens her mouth, surprised. She keeps silent.  
Valeria is faster. With red cheeks she whirls around to Dan. ,,So, it was you?"  
Dan recoils from her as from a poisonous snake. ,,We..."  
Valeria doesn't let him get a word. Her voice gets louder. ,,You're really just causing trouble! First that thing with the Zilianian prison, and now..."  
,,What, prison?" Ralph stares at Dan with surprise. ,,You've been in jail? What has happened while we weren't here?"  
,,Goodness, not him!" Valeria moans. ,,Even though he would deserve it."  
Ralph looks totally confused now.  
I interfere very fast. ,,I got imprisoned a few weeks ago. Because of a scheme. But this is over now." While I'm still speaking, I give Dan a look which means we should have a conversation later.

,,Oh." Ralph turns away in consternation. The others keep silent.  
,,No worries. It's all over." I raise one hand.  
At these words Valeria flares up. ,,Yes, it is. At the moment, there's another thing though which is not over yet." She flashes her eyes at Dan angrily. ,,You will hear from me. Just inviting some people without telling us! I...I refuse to tolerate this! I've never seen this before!" Without waiting for Dan's reply, she turns around to Mireille. ,,It can't seriously be your purpose to open the door for those people, Mireille."  
,,Well..." Mireille hesitates. ,,Actually this was exactly my purpose."  
,,No." Valeria stands up. ,,No, I won't open the door for any more humans. Do you understand? I won't open the door for any more freaking humans!"  
,,Valeria, this is not your business", Liliana interferes carefully. ,,Mireille owns this house, not you."  
,,I don't care!" Valeria snorts. ,,I won't tolerate any more humans around me. Not those people!"  
,,What's that supposed to mean?" James looks at her amusedly.  
Valeria doesn't reply. She whirls around and trips out of the door. ,,I need fresh air."  
With that she disappears. The door closes behind her.

I look up again seconds later. Kyle looks around, insecure. Liliana has turned red, while Charlie can't stop laughing. The five visitors look amused as well.  
Luckily Valeria hasn't noticed that. Otherwise she only would have made another riot.

After a while, Milan interferes. ,,Please excuse Valeria. This was too much for her. She had too much to do with humans lately, I guess."  
,,To me it seems as if she had too less to do with them." Taffel snorts amusedly. ,,No worries, we will make her get used to us."

Well, I don't want to imagine this.

Milan apparently looks for words. ,,This..."  
He doesn't get to finish the sentence, for the rasta one already continues. ,,By the way, what's that?" He looks at the bottle of red wine Valeria has left on the table. Before I can only call out ,,No!", he has already started drinking without hesitating. I only hear Liliana gasp for breath. Zora gets longing eyes. Even Milan's jaw drops which gives him a rarely confused facial expression.   
I can understand him, actually. Since Louanna Zivalet I haven't seen anything cheekier. Slowly I start to understand why Valeria doesn't want to let those people spend the night here. Why always us? Why do we always open the door for the most extreme idiots? And why am I actually joining in on this every time?

Taffel has finally put down the bottle again. ,,Mmmmh." He looks around, completely unfazed. ,,French red wine, right?"

I can't believe it. This one has just touched Valeria's holy treasure, at least twenty shocked eyes stare at him, and he doesn't care. This is just how Valeria always described the humans to me. Not as people who steal the red wine of others, but as...well, very cheeky people.  
But I've never expected such humans actually exist. Well, it would have been better for Valeria if she had allowed Milan to store the wine away.

Liliana stares at the rasta one, speechless. She needs a while to find her words. ,,I can't remember Valeria has permitted you to drink her wine."  
,,It looked as if she wasn't going to drink it anymore." Taffel keeps a straight face. ,,Anything else would have been a waste."

Incredible. Just incredible. What have we done?

I look for words. ,,Do you actually know what you have done?"  
,,What have I done?" Taffel looks at me in an innocent way. ,,I've only tasted the wine."  
,,Only?" I laugh. ,,If Valeria finds out it was you, she's going to run riot."  
,,Valeria?" Taffel looks amused. ,,Red misery? She doesn't scare me."  
,,You are nuts, then. I'm scared of her!" I look over to the four others. ,,Can someone finally restrain that...that radical?"  
,,She's right." Ben interferes now. ,,We should not get into trouble."

Finally. At least one who has a mind.

Mireille, who has stayed relaxed all the time, interferes again now. ,,To your question, gentleman: Right, this is French red wine. Self-made." She sounds nearly proud.  
Taffel nods at her. ,,I see. Very precious."

I nearly have to laugh. As if this one is such a wine expert. Rather a professional wine drinker.

Mireille nods as well. ,,Should we show you the guest room now? If all lacks of clarity are cleared up."  
,,One more thing, Mireille." Liliana interferes, sounding insecure. ,,There's one more thing we have to tell you. Maybe you already noticed it. To make it clear: We, I mean, our family, are..."  
,,You have magical powers." Ralph interrupts her. ,,We already know."  
Liliana stops with surprise. ,,You know it?"  
,,Since a few weeks. The others explained it to us." Ralph looks at everyone. Dan looks ashamed, while Charlie only grins. Everything as always.

Liliana looks for words. ,,Oh...that's good."  
,,No worries, lady." James laughs. ,,We are not scared. It's something special to meet such people."  
,,Thank you." Liliana looks relieved.  
,,You should be scared of Valeria though", I interfere. ,,Anything else would be dangerous. She can get very radical. Remember this."  
,,Do you understand?" James nudges Taffel. ,,Red misery can get very radical."  
,,I understand." The rasta one laughs.

I hope so for him. Otherwise it's his own fault if he wants to see Valeria's riots.

,,Speaking of Valeria", I continue, ,,I'm going to look for her now. Not that she gets up to nonsense."  
Zora giggles.  
,,I will come with you." Letizia nods at me.  
,,Okay." I turn to Dan once again. ,,And...I guess we have to have a conversation later."  
,,This might be right." Dan sighs.  
I look at him for another second before Letizia and me leave the kitchen together.

We only need one look. Valeria walks up and down in front of the kitchen door. She keeps shaking her head. To be honest, I understand her. I've already been shocked of everything I've seen in the previous minutes. What will those new guests get up to if they really spend the night here?

I clear my throat. ,,Valeria?"  
Valeria whirls around. ,,Oh, Liréna. And Letizia. You made me jump. What's up? Is Mireille finished?"  
,,Nearly." Letizia nods at her. ,,We wanted to make sure you are alright."  
,,If I'm alright, you want to know?" Valeria laughs. ,,Such freaking vagabonds enter the house, after they got invited without my or Mireille's permission, and I'm supposed to tolerate this? This is...impossible!"

Actually right. Suddenly I remember what Letizia said to me only 24 hours ago. Have we really thought we would be safe of even more uninvited guests in France?  
I return this.  
I should have known it. You are never safe of even more visitors.  
The only thing I've never expected was that especially Dan would do this. In my opinion, something is wrong about this. I bet the giggles convinced him of it.

Valeria continues, and this time she sounds louder. ,,What has become of the Zilous! That we open the door for self-appointed butlers, Rastafari men and whoever else! Who would Mireille open her door for if we were not here, the Queen of England?" She has to take a deep breath.  
,,Rastafari men are stoners", Letizia comes up with the next cliche.  
Valeria whirls around to her, her cheeks red as fire. ,,This one would better not do this here, otherwise he's the first one to go. Right back to England."   
Letizia snorts and laughs at the same time.  
I can't hold back. ,,You know that they will fly back to England with us anyway?"  
Valeria keeps silent.  
I continue. ,,I'm sure you don't want to open our door for them, but..."  
,,Who do you think I am, Liréna? No, of course I don't want to open our door for them. If I wasn't a Zilou, I wouldn't even have opened Mireille's door for them!" Valeria snorts. ,,This is only about the laws of hospitality. Otherwise I already would have kicked those humans out. Oh, no, I forgot, this house belongs to Mireille and not to me." She turns away demonstratively. ,,Mireille doesn't care about what others think of her. She's the complete opposite of us. But I would do the same if Lynna Valier was a part of my family line. Mireille got nothing left to lose since Lynna celebrated with Vignetta ghosts."

Actually right. Mireille Lefleur is the one who has to care least about her reputation. Lynna has already sealed everything. 

Valeria continues. ,,But we still have a reputation to lose, and if anyone finds out we kicked out well-known humans..." She tears her hair. ,,We can't take that risk."  
Letizia looks over to her. ,,You should try to get along with them. As well as possible, I mean."  
Valeria snorts. ,,I guess I have to. Give my regards to Mireille, and many thanks for letting such vagabonds in."

Well, actually it was Milan who opened the door, but I don't say that out loud. Milan gets in trouble often enough. He should be spared at least once.

,,We will." I can tell by Letizia's face she's definitely not going to do this, but I don't care. It might be better anyway if Mireille doesn't get to hear those words.

,,So, off you go." Valeria makes a short gesture before she walks upstairs.  
I look after her, and suddenly I have to admit she's not that wrong. The only human at this house I would have called decent has invited such people, while a part of them steals the red wine, cracks jokes or misspeaks Mireille's name.  
Hopefully not all of them are like this. I can't stand even more people on Charlie's level.

Later, Dan waits for me at the guest room.  
I'm still quite confused as I enter the room. Still, I can't believe he would ever do something like this. Did he cover for someone of the giggles? But why has this other one, Ben, said that Dan had given the address to them?

I sit down slowly. ,,So", I start hesitantly, ,,I guess you have much to tell."  
,,Right." Dan takes a deep breath. ,,I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you any trouble."  
,,You did not cause any trouble." I sigh. ,,But you could have told us you are planning to invite your mates. Or warned us what they are like."  
Dan turns red. ,,It was not my plan. Honestly. But, yesterday...we've been chattering for a while..."  
,,I know." I nod fast.  
,,Well." Dan hesitates. ,,We had a few drinks, to be honest."  
Now I'm speechless. ,,You've been drinking alcohol? What...whose idea was this? How did you actually made it to get that into the house without Valeria or Mireille noticing it?"  
,,Actually it was Kyle's idea." Dan chews his lip. ,,He hesitated at the start, but Will and Woody convinced him. So, he has bought a bottle of whisky two days ago. He has just packed it into the suitcase."  
I keep shaking my head. ,,And then, you called them?"  
,,Charlie asked me if I want to do it. He found the thought funny to annoy Valeria with this." Dan sighs. ,,And yes, after a while I've done it. I've never really expected them to show up here. Will hasn't expected that either." He shakes his head.

I can't believe it. Alright, I've already suspected the giggles were a part of this. And I also know Valeria is easy to trick.  
But I've never expected Dan to join in on this. Well, some whisky can apparently cause much. 

,,I'm sorry I shocked you." Dan looks away with shame. ,,This was not the plan."  
,,No problem. It was not that terrible." I raise one hand in defence. ,,You could only have warned us. They were the ones who shocked us." I remember that rasta one and the self-appointed butler James.   
Dan snorts amusedly. ,,Most of them are decent. Well, usually. Sometimes they crack jokes, but you just need to ignore this." He makes a short gesture. ,,And Taffel is not as cheeky as it seems. Quite the same as Charlie. Just ignore everything or make a few comments, and he's quiet again."  
,,I will remember." Secretly I plan to teach those humans my own lessons if they do any antics. ,,Please tell that to Valeria as well."  
,,I will." Dan sighs quietly. ,,Will you forgive me?"  
I laugh. ,,I already did. Besides that, Valeria really needed this. The thing with Charlie was already a while ago."  
Dan giggles. ,,This might be right."

It's already dark outside as we meet again in the kitchen.  
Zahra and Linja are sitting at the end of the table. They apparently accepted the new guests. Zahra gave the five ones a few disapproving looks, but otherwise everything was alright. Now she's already speaking with Linja again, laughing at the comments of the Red Representative. Those two are like Will and Woody, only much less annoying.

Mireille has given the last guest room on the third floor to the five new ones. It's right above the room of the five others. Considering everything I've already seen of our new visitors, I'm sure they will have a private comedy session as well.  
But this is not our problem. May their mates restrain them this time.

Valeria hasn't looked at the new guests since they are in the kitchen. Until now she has only stared at her plate as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world. Unlike Zora. She stares at everyone of them, her eyes wide open. Miranda does the same. Obviously she still thinks Father Christmas has entered the house.

Finally, Liliana starts to speak. ,,Have you already moved into your room?"  
The fifth one, Grant, replies. ,,Yes, we have. Very comfortable, I have to say."

Well, this sounds quite polite. Maybe Dan is right and most of them are decent. 

Liliana sighs with relief. ,,Ah, thank you very much. Glad you like it. If you like the meal as well, everything is alright."  
,,They should, actually", Woody interferes once again. ,,As long as it's not cooked by Kyle, it's always good."

Oh my goodness. Can't he just be quiet once? Yes, we got new visitors once again, but this is no reason to crack even more jokes than usual.  
Well, for him it is apparently a reason.

Kyle turns red as fire. ,,Come on, it's not that terrible."   
,,Have you ever tasted your own creations?" Woody laughs. ,,They are uneatable."  
Before Kyle can reply, Ben interferes. ,,In my opinion, it's delicious." He looks over to Mireille. ,,Was this made by you?"  
Mireille starts to laugh. ,,No, for God's sake. I'm no really good cook. Lina has done everything."  
,,Oh." Ben nods at Lina Lefleur. ,,So, many thanks to you. Very well done."  
,,Thank you too." Lina nods back at him.

,,Exactly my opinion." Taffel looks up. ,,Best meal ever. What's your opinion, Rubina?"

No way.

I look up, very slowly. ,,What did you just call me?"  
,,Rubina." Taffel looks confused. ,,Why? You told us to invent something if we can't pronounce your real name."

He's not serious.

I moan. ,,This is...this is the ultimate penalty! Who in this world would ever call someone Rubina? This sounds like some fairy's name or whatever!"  
,,I thought you had magical powers." Taffel opens his eyes wide.  
,,We are witches, not fairies. This is an extreme difference!" I wring my hands. That you always need to explain that to humans.  
,,I will still keep calling you that." Taffel blinks.  
,,Me too", James comments, grinning. ,,I didn't know this one yet."

This fits exactly to Valeria's human cliches again. According to her they all got the same jokes in common.

I point at James with one hand. ,,Quiet over there."  
Mireille giggles. Liliana looks for words. Valeria seems as if she's not attendant anymore. She stares at her plate, shaking her head incredulously. 

,,Well, I don't know." Ralph looks insecure. ,,I don't really like the name either."  
I give him a grateful look. Dan as well.  
,,Alright." James laughs.

Good. At least one who doesn't use that name. I already regret telling them to invent something else if they can't remember my name. I should have known humans only have crackpot ideas.

I ignore the self-appointed butler, turning around to Taffel instead. ,,And you." I point at him. ,,I guess I have to invent a name for you too. One you won't like. Maybe you are going to change your mind afterwards."  
Taffel only giggles. ,,Well, I'm excited, Rubina."

This time I ignore the name and look at the meal again. Really well done. Lina Lefleur has done a great job.  
If I don't have to stand any more human jokes now for the rest of the evening, it's perfect.

After a while, Dan finally stands up. ,,I have to go upstairs. It was a long day, and we have much to do tomorrow."  
I catch the opportunity to leave as well. ,,I'm going to come with you."   
Charlie grins. ,,Just do it."  
,,As soon as we have the house owner's permission." I look at Mireille.  
Mireille immediately puts me off. ,,You don't have to ask me. Just go. Milan and me will clean the room later."

And again Milan is used as a servant girl, this time even by his own sister. Or this was Valeria's idea, as always. Does no one ever come to the idea of using James as a butler? He would really deserve it after all.

I clear my throat. ,,Okay. Good night, then."  
,,Good night." Mireille nods, smiling.  
,,Good night, Rubina", Taffel calls after me, laughing.

Can someone finally restrain this one before I have to use a ritual? Those humans are not tolerable.

I give him a last withering look before I slam the door behind me. At least for today everything is over.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one little note here: please don't take the many sarcastic comments in the following chapters serious - it's only meant as comedy!
> 
> have a nice evening everyone :)

On the next morning I'm in the kitchen very early, hoping I can get rid of our new guests and maybe also the giggles for a while. This hope only comes true partly, though. Will, Woody and Charlie are already downstairs, together with Milan. This was so obvious. They just can't live without their morning coffee session.

,,Morning, Lira", Charlie mumbles while still chewing. ,,How are you?"  
,,Fine, thank you." I look him right into the eyes. ,,But I would feel better if you didn't call me Lira."

Even though the name is still lovely compared to the one some other humans have given me the day before.

,,Sorry." Charlie blinks. ,,Have you been sleeping well?"  
,,Yes, actually." I look up confusedly. ,,And you?"  
Will yawns loudly. ,,Well, the five others have been chattering for hours. We could understand every word."

I don't want to know what they have been speaking of.

,,So they are not quite different from you." I have to suppress a laugh. ,,Where are Dan and Kyle?"  
Woody giggles. ,,Dan is upstairs to prepare everything. We still got something to do later. And Kyle..."  
,,...is in the bathroom?" I sigh.  
Woody nods, grinning. ,,Exactly."

He just doesn't learn it. Is it really his plan to infuriate Valeria? Okay, at least he hasn't stared at Lynna with that dangerous look anymore in the past days. And as long as he spends hours getting dressed or working with the others, he can't do that anyway. So, everything has advantages.

,,Well, the four of us had a very pleasant morning until now." Milan blinks at me. ,,Only our new guests are still missing to make it perfect."

I don't know if our guests have mixed something into Milan's coffee this time or if this comment only resulted of him being a human as well. In my opinion it wouldn't be perfect if the new ones showed up as well.

They do show up though, faster than expected. Milan has just finished the sentence as the door already opens and our new guests enter the kitchen. At least they are already dressed up. So they apparently avoided Kyle's private session.

,,Good morning", Ralph interferes. ,,How are you?"  
,,Speak of the devil." I blink at them. ,,We are fine, thank you. You?"  
,,We're fine as well." Ralph nods at me while the others already sit down.

,,How was your late night conversation?", Woody interferes, giggling.  
,,Very good. We had much to tell each other." James giggles as well.

Well, the others had probably noticed that already.

,,Exactly", Taffel adds, chewing.  
I notice that. ,,Wait, are you chewing gum, or what?"  
,,Sure." Taffel blinks at me. ,,Mint. Really good. Do you want me to pass it on to you?"

That really is the limit.

,,You are nuts!" I snort with disgust. ,,To offer me a used one! Get off with this!"  
Taffel laughs. ,,Calm down, Rubina, it was only a joke."

I'm getting wild. I've never thought someone could be worse than Louanna Zivalet. You can, obviously. With Louanna, I have at least Chèrie to restrain her. But who restrains this idiot?  
Well, apparently I have to do it myself.

,,The next time you call me Rubina I'm going to slap you. I swear." I shake my head and turn away. This human sense of humour is not tolerable.  
,,The mint gum is really good though", Grant interferes who's sitting next to Milan. ,,You should definitely taste it. I mean, those which are not used yet."  
,,Maybe later. Not today." I twist my face.  
,,So, maybe you want one?" Grant looks at Milan. ,,You can't stop anymore after the first one, I promise."

This sounds as if he's a sales rep trying to sell something from the advert. Valeria first thought Charlie was such a person. But he's way too cheeky to be a sales rep.

,,Sure. Do you have one?" Milan seems to be convinced.  
,,Of course." Grant hands out a package of chewing gum to him. ,,We have brought enough."  
,,Are you sure no one has used them yet?", I ask ironically.  
,,Yes. I guess someone would have noticed this." Grant laughs.

Hopefully. Otherwise, I'm sorry for poor Milan.

In the meantime, Milan has tasted one mint gum. ,,Mmmmh", he mumbles. ,,Yes, very good. You have a good taste."

Well, this was not my thought until now.

,,Thank you." Ralph interferes, laughing. ,,You too. The furnishing here looks very welcoming. Rustic, I would say."  
,,Right. The furnishing was Mireille's idea." Milan nods, still chewing. ,,She and especially Lynna have always been nature-orientated."

I nearly have to laugh. Charlie too, as I notice from the corner of my eye. Nature-orientated? Is that the new word for hippie?

Ben, who's sitting next to Charlie, giggles.  
Milan doesn't seem to notice this. ,,Glad you like it."  
,,We do." Ralph nods at them.

Well, someone has to like Lynna's hippie attitude. But I've never expected humans to like this.

James, the self-appointed butler, finally changes the topic. ,,Apparently you already started with your coffee session."  
,,Right. We were faster." Milan laughs lustily. ,,Can I offer you something now?"  
,,A coffee with milk, please." James chews his lip.  
,,Alright." Milan stands up. ,,Something else?"  
Taffel makes a bubble with his chewing gum. ,,Do we still have some red wine?"

Oh my.

Before I can bring the giggle into line, Ralph is already faster. ,,Cut it out!" He looks over to Milan, both eyes wide open. ,,You've done enough nonsense yesterday!"

Exactly. A miracle that Valeria hasn't noticed anything. But she was probably too annoyed.

Taffel starts to laugh. ,,This was only a joke, okay? I would never drink wine for breakfast."  
,,Good. But I'm warning you." I clear my throat. ,,If I catch you drinking up the rest of it today or in the following days..."  
,,...you are going to slap me?" Taffel blinks in an innocent way.

That can't be real. This one has a more wicked tongue than Louanna Zivalet and is twice as provocative. Impossible. I've never used my powers towards our guests on purpose, but this one is close to getting a ritual.

I inhale the air deeply, planning to reply with a tirade, as Ralph already takes it off my hands. ,,No. I'm going to do this." He blinks at the rasta one.  
I give him a grateful look. Until now, he's the most normal one out of all of them.

Taffel snorts amusedly. ,,Alright, alright. I'm not doing anything. But another question." He looks at me again. ,,Where is the nickname you wanted to give me, Rubina? I thought you were planning to invent one."  
I turn around very slowly. ,,Actually, I'm only waiting for a moment when you don't expect anything. To keep the surprise effect."  
Taffel laughs loudly. ,,You won't make it. I'm always prepared."  
,,Maybe. Humans can be very predictable." I blink conspiratorially and leave it to him to make sense of it.

A while later Mireille finally shows up, along with Lynna and Rémi. ,,Good morning, everyone." She looks around in the room. ,,Did you have a great time until now?"  
,,We did." My voice sounds very sarcastic.  
Milan, who's still chewing, only nods. Charlie, Will and Woody as well.  
,,Good." Mireille smiles at everyone. ,,I only wanted to tell you we have to go now. Lynna, Rémi and me. We still got something to prepare."  
Milan nods slowly. ,,I understand. Where's Pauline, actually? I haven't seen her yet."  
,,She's already with her future husband." Lynna interferes. ,,They wanted to spend another day together before the actual wedding."  
,,Alright." Milan clears his throat. ,,But make sure the boy doesn't get to see her in the wedding dress! You know, this is said to bring ill luck."   
,,No worries. I've arranged everything." Lynna laughs. ,,So, we have to go. See you later."  
,,See you later." Milan nods again.  
The others only raise one hand unifiedly.   
Lynna smiles and just wants to turn around to Mireille and Rémi, as she suddenly gasps for breath. ,,Oh! I guess someone wants to see you."

I have a bad suspicion.

And right. As Mireille and Rémi step back, I see Dan and Kyle, followed by Valeria herself. Oh no, and Letizia as well.  
This combination is very unusual. This is probably going to mean trouble.

,,Morning", Kyle mumbles. Dan nods at everyone.  
,,Morning, ladies and gentlemen." Milan smiles.  
,,Good morning, Milan." Valeria sounds strict as always. She nudges Kyle. ,,Walk, finally. Go, go, you've already been slow enough."  
,,Sorry." With an excusing blink, Kyle walks over to his chair. Dan joins him.

For a moment I nearly feel sorry for him, but he doesn't need to be surprised. He knew Valeria was not the one to tangle with. Hopefully he starts to remember he should not mess with her, otherwise he could get into serious trouble.

Valeria enters the room as well. Letizia doesn't. She's the only one to stay outside. Somehow she looks as if she has just taken a shower. Her hair is not dry yet.  
Well, I guess she had to suffer from Kyle's antics as well.

Valeria is already at the fridge and tears the door open. I have a suspicion what she's looking for.  
Which is confirmed a few seconds later. Valeria takes the bottle of red wine out of the fridge. I keep my eyes glued to Taffel. If Valeria exceptionally uses her mind, he's close to one of her riots.

Milan looks up confusedly. Apparently it surprises him Valeria is again planning to drink red wine early in the morning. But in that case he probably hasn't been paying attention yesterday. I'm not surprised she's doing that once again. If I was her, I would probably do the same. You can only tolerate those humans if you are drunk. 

Valeria watches the bottle sceptically. Her look meets, which surprise, Milan at first. ,,This is less than yesterday."

Well, now I'm excited.

Milan has another sip of coffee before he replies. ,,Exactly. Mireille and me have been drinking something yesterday. We wanted to celebrate our...reunion belatedly. And the wedding."

Okay, now I'm surprised. I had never expected Milan to take the fall for such a giggle. But, well, he becomes the victim of Valeria's riots often enough. Maybe he doesn't care anymore.  
I give Taffel a meaningful look. Even if he's really the giggle I think he is, he should understand he owes Milan something from now.

Valeria nods slowly. She seems to believe the excuse. ,,Ah, right. I had forgotten about that. We had to pack out our bags on the first evening."  
,,Right." Milan nods as well and blinks at Taffel, who blinks back.  
Very good. He has apparently understood it.

Valeria ignores the two ones, while she fills an empty glass with red wine. She has a long sip.  
Letizia, who's still waiting outside, rolls her eyes. Even Dan has to suppress a giggle.

On the other side of the table, Taffel nudges Ralph. ,,You see, I'm not doing things like that."  
,,Quiet", Ralph whispers, but he can't really hold back either.

Valeria apparently hasn't heard them. She looks at Milan again, as if everything was normal. ,,So, Mireille has already left with the others?"  
,,Right. They still got something to prepare." Milan clears his throat. ,,If you wonder where Pauline Valier is, she has already left the house to visit her future husband."  
,,I already know." Valeria blinks. ,,Actually I rather wanted to know when the gentlemen", she looks at our guests with her disapproving look, ,,intended to go."  
,,We won't go. We are going to drive." Ben blinks at her.  
Valeria turns around to him. ,,We? Does that mean you want to leave with them?" She sounds very pleased.  
,,Of course." Ralph interferes. ,,I mean, now that we are here in France, we can also come with the others. If they got something to do here."   
,,Oh." Valeria's face brightens up. ,,This sounds very logical. You said you wanted to be back today's evening?"  
,,Right. Around 6:00 pm." Ralph nods slowly.  
,,Very good. So, we know everything important." Lively, Valeria has another sip of wine.

Oh God. She's seriously enthusiastic about getting rid of our guests for a while. I'm not surprised about this, but she makes it so obvious everyone can notice it.

On the other side of the table, Taffel giggles nonstop.  
Ralph nudges him. ,,Hold back, dude." As if nothing had happened, he turns to Valeria again. ,,Alright. I guess we are going to leave in one hour."  
Dan nods. ,,Exactly."

So, Valeria is going to get rid of her human guests earlier than expected. This has to be a blessing for her, that she doesn't have to bring anyone into line for a few hours.

,,Good. I will tell the others." Valeria stands up. She has one more sip of wine.

Well, if it goes on like that, she's going to drink up the whole bottle before it's even 10:00 am. This probably makes a very good impression. And yet she's accusing Kyle of doing ,,antics". Alright.

Letizia is still outside. She grins at me.  
I decide to go now, and stand up. ,,I have to go. Milan, you are going to pay attention, right?" At these words, I look at Taffel and Valeria.  
Charlie has to suppress a giggle. Will and Woody look at each other conspiratorially.   
Milan follows my look and nods amusedly. ,,Of course."  
,,Very good. Thank you." I close the door behind me and sneak outside.

Finally out of the kitchen, I turn to Letizia. ,,Good morning. What has happened to you? You look like a drowned rat."  
,,That's also what I feel like." Letizia laughs. ,,Honestly, we've been waiting outside for one hour. This one really gets carried away."

Exactly my opinion. If this was an exception, we could just accept it, but he's doing it every day. 

,,Right. Maybe it's about time Valeria makes a real riot, so that he learns it." I sigh.  
,,Really." Letizia snorts. ,,Honestly, the next time he's doing this, I'm going to open the door with a ritual. And I don't care if he's just taking a shower or pulling out his beard hair in front of the mirror. It can't be true that we have to wait for hours in the morning."  
,,This sounds like something Valeria would say." I giggle. ,,But I'm the last one to stop you."  
,,Thank you." Letizia laughs as well.

It's silent for a moment before Letizia interferes again. ,,What about our new guests, actually? Do you get along with them?"  
,,Halfway. Some of them are quite decent." I chew my lip.  
,,Some of them." Letizia giggles. ,,Except the butler and the one with the red wine?"  
,,Oh, stop." I moan. ,,They only keep me on the run. Terrible enough they give me one nickname after the other. Honestly, they are worse than Charlie and the two giggles at once."  
,,Wow." Letizia laughs loudly. ,,This is saying something, I guess."  
,,Right. The others have never stolen Valeria's wine or called me Rubina." I twist my face. ,,Seriously, this one can be glad Milan took the fall for him. If Valeria had found out he has been drinking her wine, he would have run out of the room voluntarily."  
,,This might be right. No human wants to see Valeria in her radical form." Letizia snorts amusedly.

Really no one wants this. Not even the Zilianian ones.

,,So, let's hope they understand it. Otherwise it's their problem." I snort. ,,And we said we would be safe of uninvited guests in France."  
,,Well, I guess we were wrong." Letizia blinks. ,,I don't want to know how they are going to act at the wedding."  
,,Right, they are probably going to be a part of this as well." I nearly moan once again. Five humans in a church...among many Zilianian ones and Lynna's hippie community...  
This is going to become a culture shock for both sides, I guess.

Letizia interferes again. ,,Well, we should leave this to Lynna. I will go upstairs now. See you in one hour?"  
,,Sure. See you later." I wait until she has left before I walk upstairs too. At least I can spend the time until our guests leave in my room. Maybe I can relax for a while.


	10. 9

One hour later our ten guests leave the house.   
I teach everyone of them a special lesson before they leave. You can never know what they get up to. I say goodbye to Dan with a hug and a kiss. Valeria exceptionally tolerates this without a cynical word. She looks very pleased. No miracle, considering everything those five, respectively ten, are always doing here.

,,So." I clear my throat. ,,Have fun, and please don't cause any trouble. Don't lock the bathrooms of others, don't get drunk and don't crack any jokes towards other humans." I look at Charlie. ,,Ah, yes, and no flower jackets!"  
,,Alright, Lira." Charlie laughs.

,,So, you know everything important now." Valeria steps forward. ,,We expect you here around 6:00 pm. Tell us if anything important happens."  
,,We will." Dan nods at her. ,,See you later."  
,,Maybe we can drink a red wine together today's evening." Taffel blinks at Milan and Valeria.

I should have known those freaking humans just can't hold back. Maybe they need a riot of Valeria as well.

,,I'd love to." Milan blinks back.  
I look at Valeria and expect a cynical comment, but it doesn't happen. Apparently she's so relieved to get rid of her guests for a while that she refrains from it.

,,Usually I would refer you to Mireille now. For she is not attendant anymore though..." She looks around her. ,,Do what you want. I'm sure Mireille wouldn't care."

I guess she's right. She hasn't even said one word when this one has drunk up the whole bottle. 

,,Alright. Sounds good." Taffel laughs as well.

This was so obvious. I guess if Valeria knew it was him who stole the wine, she would not stay so calm. Even though this is still better than a riot of her. Just like ,,Those humans always disgrace us, don't have any manners, and no reputation at all".  
I can live without that.

,,So, see you later!" Dan turns around and walks away. Kyle, Will and Woody join him. Charlie starts having another conversation with the self-appointed butler James. No miracle, they have the same sense of humour.   
The four others join them in a row. I look after them, worried. Somehow I feel insecure. I don't know if you can leave those people alone without someone finding out they are our guests. But I can't change that right now. I have to hope the rational part of them is stronger.

Valeria sighs with relief. ,,Oh, isn't this calm lovely?"  
Letizia giggles. ,,Are you serious, Valeria?"  
,,Of course I'm serious. It was about time we are finally among ourselves again. Without conforming to humans." Valeria turns around and trips into the kitchen again.

Well, let's be honest. Aren't we always conforming to the humans around us? After all we are still a Zilianian family, living in a world of humans.

,,I will go with her." Letizia joins Valeria, grinning.  
,,Me too. I need another coffee." Milan walks into the kitchen again. Liliana is the next one, and slowly the others leave the room as well.  
I stay at the door for another moment. As I just want to close it, I suddenly notice a person in the garden next to us. Apparently it's Ariane, Ariane Rogic. She has already been living next to Mireille before we moved to England. She's from a Zilianian family as well, but not originally from France.  
Actually Ariane was always nice, I mean, at least Mireille always got along well with her. But I also know her as someone who likes chattering...  
My heart stops for a second. No worries, Liréna. Even if she has seen anything, who would believe her? She probably doesn't even know who has just left the house.  
At least I hope so.

_____________________________________________________

At the same time, next to Mireille's house...

Ariane Rogic was running through the garden and back into her house. The morning had been normal until now. Everything had been as always.  
Until she had looked into the garden next to her.

Ariane had known Mireille Lefleur for many years. The sister of Milan Zilou had always been nice and even normal for a Zilianian lady. But what she had just seen in her garden was definitely not normal. Those humans - she suspected it had been humans - were definitely not normal.

,,Vadim?" She slammed the door shut. ,,Vadim!"  
,,Ariane?" Vadim Rogic left the living room. ,,What has happened? You are completely out of breath."  
,,Of course I'm out of breath. If you had been outside, you would be too!" Ariane gasped for breath. ,,You won't believe who I've just seen with Mireille Lefleur!"  
,,With Mireille?" Vadim snorted. ,,I don't know. Father Christmas? The Easter Bunny? The adorned ox?"  
,,For God's sake, Vadim!" Ariane went up and down. ,,Humans. Ten of them."  
,,Humans are completely normal." Vadim laughed. ,,They are a part of nearly every Zilianian family."  
,,Those were no normal humans!" Ariane wrang her hands. ,,They were...how can I say it? Well-known people. They were not from France. From England, I guess."   
,,Are you sure you are not wrong, Ariane?" Vadim tightened his eyebrows sceptically. ,,They could only have looked similar to those you mean."  
,,I don't believe this. I took a picture." Ariane looked for her phone, holding it out to Vadim.  
He watched the picture carefully. ,,Hmmm. Yes, I've already seen those people. Definitely not from France."  
,,And definitely not normal." Ariane kept shaking her head. ,,Vadim, what's that supposed to mean? Such people in our neighbourhood! In our little area! The calm will be over soon."  
,,You would like it if something exciting was going on again, right?" Vadim laughed amusedly. ,,But honestly, how does Mireille Lefleur come to them? How is it possible such humans are her guests?"  
,,Those ten are not her guests. Well, half of them." Ariane cleared her throat. ,,Valeria Zilou has brought five of them. The five others showed up yesterday. I don't know what they wanted from her."  
,,You don't say! Valeria Zilou is here again?" Vadim's face brightened up. ,,I haven't seen her for months. Maybe I should talk to her about this. I would love to know the complete story."  
,,She would object it, Vadim. You know what she's like." Ariane shook her head. ,,This lady would do everything for her reputation."  
,,This might be right. Still, I would like to know how Valeria has come to them." Vadim looked confused. ,,She always had a resentment to humans."  
Ariane wanted to reply as another voice sounded. ,,What? Well-known humans? With the Lefleurs?"  
Ariane and Vadim whirled around at the same time. Safura Rogic was standing behind them, looking very curious.  
,,Safura?" Vadim opened up his eyes wide. ,,Where are you coming from?"  
,,From my room." Safura folded her arms. ,,What's up now? Which humans?"  
Ariane knew no reason to keep silent. ,,Mireille Lefleur has guests. Ten well-known humans from England. They arrived with Valeria and her family."  
,,Half of them", Vadim added.  
Safura ignored him. She opened her mouth. ,,Really?"  
Ariane nodded.   
,,Oh my goodness!" Safura laughed. ,,And now? What are you going to do?"  
,,I will call Amélia." Ariane took her phone again.  
,,Amélia Leroy?" Safura snorted. ,,She's an extreme chatterbox. She's going to spread it everywhere."  
,,This is exactly my purpose. You can't just keep such special news to yourself." Ariane turned around. ,,I'm sure everyone is going to love this story."  
,,So, so, they are going to love this story." Safura blinked. ,,You bring me to an idea."

______________________________________________________

From Dan's point of view...

,,So, what was your first impression of our host family?" Woody giggles nonstop. ,,Very...special, right?"  
,,Right." Ralph nods, trying to suppress a giggle.

I don't want to know what Woody means with ,,special". Actually it's not fair to laugh at our host family, but I just give in to temptation. 

,,Rubina's mother made me laugh. She is freaking epic." Taffel bursts into ringing laughter. ,,Why has she left the kitchen before I've tasted her wine? I would have loved to see her face. Her reaction to this."  
,,Me too." Charlie giggles.  
,,You don't want this." I have to laugh involuntarily. ,,You heard it, and I've seen it myself. This lady can get radical. And we are only humans."  
,,We will survive. Her reputation is way too important for her to just kick us out." Taffel blinks at me.

Probably right. Her reputation means everything to Valeria Zilou. And in addition to that, her relative Mireille owns this house. Valeria would never kick out guests without her permission.

,,Why the hell did you actually pick the name Rubina?" Ralph interferes again. ,,She apparently doesn't like this one. Me neither, by the way."   
,,Because of her hair colour. I can't remember her real name." Taffel chews his lip. ,,Come on, there are worse names."  
,,She doesn't like it if people misspeak her name." I interfere in the conversation again. ,,Rubina is probably too cute for her."  
,,Right. This does definitely not fit to her character." James starts to laugh. ,,She's like her mother. Valeria is just as vituperative."  
,,They are both extreme." Taffel snorts. ,,But Valeria definitely more. The way she's speaking, so unique." He starts imitating Valeria Zilou's disapproving tone of voice, including her French accent. ,,I won't open the door for any more freaking humans! Especially not those people! You are under my reputation!"

I sigh quietly. Why the hell is everyone so good at imitating Valeria Zilou? She only needs to catch one word of this, and there will be serious trouble. 

,,That sounded exactly like her." Charlie laughs. ,,How did you know?"  
,,I've seen her yesterday." Taffel laughs with him. ,,Maybe I should drink her wine more often. Just because of the effect."  
,,Cut it out!" Ralph gasps for breath. ,,I will lock up the door personally if it's necessary."  
,,I have to climb through the window, then." Taffel blinks at him amusedly.

I have to laugh, even though this is usually not my cup of tea. The five ones really haven't changed. 

,,You can't want a riot of this lady." Ralph shakes his head, laughing. ,,You heard the red girl. She's radical."  
,,Who cares? Her opinion doesn't matter that much at the house of her relative." Taffel puts him off. ,,And the blonde doesn't care about anything. She's the last one to object if anyone wants to drink the wine."  
,,Right." Ralph sighs. ,,This Miranda owns the house."  
,,Mireille. Her name is Mireille." I giggle.  
,,It's nearly the same." Ralph laughs.  
,,Not really." Ben blinks. ,,Miranda is the one who thought you were Father Christmas. The little girl."  
,,Right, this was so epic." James starts to laugh. ,,Father Christmas. I've never expected that."  
,,You hadn't expected either someone would compare you to the butler from Dinner for one, right?" Woody snorts amusedly.   
This time everyone laughs, me too. I know it's not fair, but I just can't hold back.

,,So, we should better speed up." Grant clears his throat. ,,We won't make it to return on time if we are too slow."  
,,Oh, as if this Zilou lady cares about when we are going to return." James laughs. ,,She will rather be glad if we return later. The longer she can relax."  
,,But the blonde could care." Grant looks hesitant.   
,,Minna?" James snorts. ,,Not her. She's so laid-back, she wouldn't even notice."  
,,Mireille", I correct him amusedly.  
,,I don't care what's her name. You know who I mean." James giggles.  
,,However", Kyle interferes, ,,I think we should hurry up as well. Otherwise we only impair our reputation even more."  
,,Oh, our reputation is already ruined." James looks over to Taffel, who returns the look innocently. 

Well, I guess this is right. If it's the first official act as a guest to drink up the wine of the most radical lady in the house, this is not very good for the own reputation. 

,,Nevertheless." Kyle stays persistent.   
,,Okay, okay. We are on it." James walks faster. The others do the same. I try my best to join them as fast as possible, but suddenly I feel strange. From one moment to the other it seems to be cold as ice.  
,,Dan?" Ralph turns around. ,,Are you alright?"  
,,I don't know." Slowly, I look up. ,,Something is strange around here."   
,,So, you discovered your passion for spiritual things as well now?" Taffel giggles. ,,This family has really rubbed off on you."  
,,I'm serious." I look around sceptically. ,,Don't you feel this, that cold wind?"


	11. 10

From Liréna's point of view...

Okay.  
I don't know what scares me more right now: the calm at the Lefleur family's house or Valeria's condition.

A few hours have passed since our ten guests left the house. It's completely silent in here. This is totally unusual in the meantime. In addition to that, Lerta and Marie-Lou are outside with the kids, so that only the adults are still here. Mireille, Lynna and Rémi have left to prepare everything for the wedding. Pauline is with her husband-to-be. The house is nearly empty right now.

Still, Valeria's behaviour is extremely quirky. Seriously, she looks like a completely new person. At least she was very friendly to Milan, she was singing while washing the dishes and she hasn't used any cynical word since three hours.  
Well, you see what the contact with humans can do to Zilianian people like Valeria.  
And yes, I have to admit it's really relaxing not to have to bring anyone into line right now. I only miss Dan a bit. Even though I guess I would even miss the jokes of the giggles after a while.

I sneak downstairs and into the living room. Mireille keeps her books in this room. Usually I might use a ritual to find what I'm looking for, but today it's not necessary. The book I'm looking for is very obvious to see. I sit down to read it. Right now this is still possible without getting interrupted. In a few hours the house is going to be full of humans again.

From the room next to me I hear the laughter of Chèrie and Louanna. I don't want to know what they are talking about. Probably about Lynna or our new guests. But luckily I can't understand them.

I still listen for a few seconds before I open the book and...  
,,Ahhhh!", I spit out, shocked.  
,,Ahhhh!", a scream sounds from upstairs at the same time.  
I jump up like a scalded cat and run out of the room. On my way upstairs I nearly collide with Letizia. She jumps as she notices me. ,,Liréna?"  
,,Letizia?" I gasp for breath. ,,What, what has happened?"  
,,An electric shock. From one moment to the other. Without a reason!" Letizia wrings her hands.   
,,You too?" I open up my eyes wide.  
,,What, too?" Letizia steps back. ,,Don't tell me this happened to you as well!"  
,,Yes. Downstairs. I only opened one of Mireille's books." I shake my head confusedly.  
,,This can't be real." Letizia looks insecure. ,,Mireille has protected everything here against that."

I know that too. Still...I have the impression something is wrong here...

,,Letizia." I take a deep breath. ,,I guess I have to tell you something."  
Letizia turns around to me. ,,What? Do you think this has to do with our guests?"  
,,Maybe." I nod slowly. ,,Letizia, when they left a few hours ago...I've seen Ariane."  
,,Ariane Rogic?" Letizia tightens her eyebrows. ,,Where have you seen her?"  
,,Next to us. In the garden." I start to walk up and down. ,,I'm sure she has seen everything."  
,,Ariane has seen our guests?" Letizia snorts. ,,Impossible. She probably knows none of them."  
,,I had the same thought. But everything which has just happened..." I wring my hands. ,,Letizia, this is intuition. Something is wrong here. The whole aura around us..."  
Letizia keeps silent. Suddenly she looks hesitant too.  
I continue. ,,If Ariane has seen them, she knows everything. She probably knows they belong to us. And if she knows what she has seen...it will be too late. She will probably already have told everyone."  
,,And what does this mean?" Letizia has opened her mouth.  
,,We are all fucked." I avoid her gaze.  
It's silent for a moment.  
,,Should we warn Valeria?", Letizia interferes after a while. ,,Or the ten ones?"  
,,We can't upset the apple cart. Especially because Valeria is exceptionally relaxed right now." I hesitate for a second. ,,All we can do is wait. At least until tomorrow. Maybe this all turns out to be wrong."  
,,Okay." Letizia chews her lip before she eventually runs away.

A few hours later the house is full of laughter and chattering again.  
I sit in the kitchen silently, watching everything. Pauline Valier has been the first one to arrive. Mireille, Lynna and Rémi arrived together with our guests. While Mireille has started cooking, Lynna is having a conversation with Rémi. The ten ones are already sitting around the table. This was so obvious, that they won't help with the work.

The two giggles Will and Woody are whispering secretly, while Dan is smiling at me. I return the smile, even though I don't feel like it. If I only knew what's going on at the house of the Rogic family right now...

,,Lira?", Charlie's voice sounds from the other side.  
I jump. ,,What? What do you want?"  
,,Someone has a question." Charlie points at Taffel, who is sitting next to him.  
I snort amusedly. ,,And why doesn't he ask me himself?"  
The rasta one replies. ,,I was not sure if I should call you Rubina." He blinks.

I'm speechless for a moment. This is the first time I hear decent words from this giggle. 

,,Excuse me?" I clear my throat ironically. ,,I just understood you were not sure if you should call me Rubina."  
,,Exactly. I didn't want you to slap me." Taffel laughs. 

Again this human sense of humour. Some traditions just never disappear. But it's not different with Zilianian ones. The Lefleur family is the best example. After so many years, they are still as eccentric as ever. And Lynna hasn't changed either. I remember the incense sticks which were, according to her, the idea of Léon Miraz. If this is right, she has probably infected the Miraz family too.

I take my Zilou pose. ,,I'm honestly lost for words. Such rationality is very unusual."  
,,Really?" Taffel looks surprised. ,,I've never expected you could be speechless, Rubina."

He apparently just can't hold back.

I put on the strictest face I've ever made. It's nearly getting close to Valeria's ,,Don't mess with me, you are under my reputation" look.  
Taffel understands surprisingly fast. He raises both hands in defence. ,,Oh. Sorry, Rubina. I just can't remember your real name."

This is so typical of humans. They don't seem to get along with Zilianian names.

,,You are not the only one to say this." I snort. ,,Well, however, what was your question?"  
,,Oh, right." Taffel nods at me. ,,I wanted to know if Cherie needs new wine."

Now I'm totally confused. Who's Cherie? The five ones don't know about the ghosts yet. Or have they introduced to them secretly?

,,Who the fuck is Cherie?" I laugh.  
,,The red one, I mean. You didn't allow me to call her red misery." Taffel chews his lip.

I have to try everything not to laugh. I had never expected he could mean Valeria. Cherie is actually a nice name after all.  
But I guess Valeria won't like this one.

,,Oh, you mean Valeria." I suppress a giggle. ,,To be honest, I don't know. She has probably at least drunk up the bottle from today's morning."  
,,We've all seen this." Charlie interferes, giggling.  
I ignore him. ,,Ask Mireille if there is still something left."  
,,Oh, not necessary." Mireille, who's still cooking the dinner, turns around amusedly. ,,We have a private storing place. I guess there's still enough wine left."  
,,Oh." Taffel looks at her, his eyes wide open. ,,And I've bought a new bottle just for her." He packs out a bottle of red wine.

I have to try everything to hold back. No joke, I'm very close to a laughing attack. Never seen this before, first you drink up the host family's red wine and later you buy a new bottle.

,,Really?" I laugh loudly. ,,The ten of you have been on the way to work and you had nothing better to do than buying a bottle of wine? Has no one else noticed that?"  
,,Of course we noticed it." Will interferes amusedly. ,,We thought we could calm Valeria down this way."

This might even be right. If Valeria knew that, she might change her mind about the new guests. But somehow I'm sure this one has mainly bought the wine so that he can use it as well. As for wine, none of them would care if it belongs to Valeria or not. At least I think so.

,,But I hope you haven't already drunk the wine at work." I put on my strict Zilou face again.  
,,Of course not. What would this mean for our reputation?" Taffel blinks ironically. ,,Okay, I've tasted one sip. I had to know if it's a good wine."

I knew it. Some humans never change.

I shake my head amusedly. ,,So?"  
,,At least as good as the other one. The winemakers in Lyon are the best ever." Taffel nods at me. ,,We will see, maybe I'm going to look for another shop tomorrow."  
I ignore the last sentence. ,,So, was that the reason why you had to taste Valeria's wine yesterday? To make sure it's a good one?" My voice is dripping with irony.  
,,Sure. This is the most important thing." Taffel laughs.

I should not have expected anything else. Nevertheless I'm surprised how fast this comment left his lips. But I guess I should not be surprised. This is the problem with so many humans in this world: it's very likely someone completely shameless is among them.  
Ah, yes, and the same pertains to Zilianian people as well. Remember Louanna who tops quite everything.

,,As long as Valeria drinks a wine, it's a good one. Quality is very important to her." I clear my throat. ,,And Mireille's family only produces good wine anyway. They are very careful."  
,,This is really true." Mireille interferes, blinking. ,,I swear on my honour."  
,,You don't need to. I believe you." Taffel snorts in an amused way.

Even though Mireille and me sounded convincing, I have the bad suspicion he still hasn't understood it yet. I guess tomorrow he's going to have the next excuse to drink up the wine. At least that's what I expect from him.

,,Well, however", Mireille smiles at the ten ones, ,,the dinner is going to be ready soon. You could go outside and call the others."   
,,What, me as well?" Taffel opens up his eyes wide.  
,,No, you especially." Mireille blinks and turns around.  
,,Okay. I'm on it." Taffel stands up very slowly and leaves the room.

I'm speechless for the second time today. I had never expected Mireille, who's always laid-back, to restrain this giggle. 

,,Mireille?" I feel as if I have to say something.  
,,Yes?" Mireille looks at me.  
,,Thank you." I nod at her.  
,,No problem." Mireille laughs loudly before she continues cooking.

Two hours later I'm at the guest room with Letizia and Zora.  
The dinner took us quite long today. Mireille has explained again what Lynna, Rémi and her have been doing today. The ten ones told us everything about their work as well. Kindly they left out the part with the wine. I don't want to imagine how Valeria would have reacted. Okay, maybe she would have thanked them for the wine, but secretly she probably would have wondered why ,,those humans" have already tasted it. Well, usually this would have been my question as well, but in the meantime I'm just too used to those antics.

Letizia yawns next to me. ,,Finally we can relax. The complete day was exhausting enough."  
,,Really." I laugh. ,,Even though the ten ones and nearly half of the Lefleur family were not attendant for hours."  
,,Well, they only need a short while to exhaust others." Letizia snorts amusedly. ,,Speaking of it, have you survived the time alone with the ten ones in the kitchen? All of them at once can really infuriate you." She giggles.  
,,In Valeria's case only two or three of them would be enough to infuriate her." I suppress a laugh. ,,And besides that, I wasn't alone. Mireille was with me. Who took a lot of work off my hands."  
,,Alright." Letizia laughs.  
Zora giggles as well.  
,,But." My voice becomes a whisper. I look around to make sure no one is listening. ,,You won't believe what this long-haired idiot has done."  
Letizia giggles. ,,What was it this time? Tasting Mireille's meal?"  
,,No, not that." I shake my head amusedly. ,,He has bought new red wine for Valeria."  
,,What?" Letizia bursts into ringing laughter. ,,What kind of irony is that? First I drink up other people's wine, only to buy a new one later?"  
,,Really." I snort.  
Letizia can't actually believe my words. ,,Tell me, what's the catch? This can't be everything."  
,,Exactly." I could still roll my eyes at the thought. ,,He has tasted the wine already at work. Of course only to make sure it's a good one."  
Letizia snorts and laughs at the same time. ,,This was so obvious." She stands up. ,,I doubt Valeria would still drink the wine if she knew this."  
,,She wouldn't even touch the bottle, I guess." I start laughing once again. ,,But at least the others were quite decent. Except the usual jokes."  
,,This sounds very good." Letizia grins.  
,,It is. For Valeria it would still be a disaster, but you need to count the little steps as well." I blink at her.  
,,Right." Letizia laughs. ,,Well, I'm going to turn off the lights now."  
She stands up once again to press the light switch. It's getting so dark in the room I don't see anything anymore.  
For a while I still hear the laughter of our new guests from upstairs who probably have a private comedy session again.  
Then, it's silent.  
Only much later I suddenly remember I haven't thought of Ariane Rogic anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one little random quote in this chapter: The line ,,What, me as well?" - ,,No, you especially!" was copied from A song of ice and fire (it's really random but I just wanted to mention this line wasn't originally my idea xD)


	12. 11

It's still dark outside as I start up from my sleep. Usually I never wake up that early, but tonight strange dreams have haunted me. I was surrounded by Rena Lenoir and her sisters who hissed insulting words at me...but suddenly Rena's face turned into the one of Ariane Rogic.   
I'm still confused as I stand up. If I only knew what this means...  
Probably nothing good, I guess.

I look around in the room. Letizia and Zora are still asleep. As quietly as possible, I sneak out of the room and along the corridor. Arriving at the bathroom door, I stop and knock. I already expect Kyle to answer me, but no one replies. Surprised, I step back and open the door. It's not locked.  
I sneak into the room and close the door again. Really, no one is here. Nearly a miracle you can enter the bathroom without any problems in the morning.   
So, either Valeria's riots have finally reached Kyle's mind or he's not awake yet. I would rather suspect the latter option is right.

Ten minutes later, I leave the room again and walk downstairs. Arriving at the kitchen door, I knock and open the door without waiting for a reply. As I already expected, some of our guests are already awake. Of course exactly those you can't need. The two giggles Will and Woody, Charlie, the self-appointed butler James and the, as well self-appointed, wine expert Taffel. I nearly have to roll my eyes. If there was at least Milan here to restrain them. Or Mireille. But no. I'm alone among giggles.

,,Rubina." Taffel blinks at me amusedly. ,,What's going on? Why are you awake so early?"  
,,I could ask you the same question." I clear my throat.  
,,Right. We had to prepare the coffee session." James laughs. ,,The man of the house is probably going to show up soon."

He's exceptionally right. According to the time, Milan should arrive in a few minutes. Hopefully he speeds up a bit. I won't survive a longer while alone with them without running riot.

,,Milan is not the man of the house. This is Rémi Lefleur. In England, Milan is the man of the house." I shake my head. ,,Even though Valeria rarely treats him this way."  
,,That's just what I would expect from Chèrie." Taffel starts to laugh loudly. ,,Really, I start to like her."

I can imagine that. A giggle like him should definitely like a person like Valeria, who's easy to show up.

,,Right, she's always like that. She especially loves using humans as servant girls." My voice sounds very sarcastic. ,,Who knows, maybe she's going to pick one of you next?"  
,,Lira is right. She loves doing this." Charlie giggles. Will and Woody too.  
The two others give each other hesitating looks.  
I take another step. ,,What do you think, who's going to be her first victim?"  
,,You." Taffel points at James without hesitating.  
,,Sure. Of course." James starts laughing. ,,I'm not used to anything else."  
,,I hadn't expected any other reply." I blink, ignoring the irony in his voice. ,,Weren't you the one who voluntarily applied to Mireille for the job of the butler at Pauline's wedding?"  
,,Exactly." Will giggles.

This was another thing I could not understand. If those humans knew Valeria, they would never have made such a comment. She would take them up on it.

,,Minerva is completely different." James snorts amusedly. ,,She's totally laid-back. Not like your mother."  
,,Very good. You understand the whole thing." I raise my head, as a Zilou is supposed to do. ,,You should keep such comments to yourself if Valeria is attendant. She's much more radical than the lady of this house, who is named Mireille, by the way. I know, humans don't get along with such complicated names."  
James ignores the last part of the sentence. ,,I have no problem with radicality."  
,,I hope so." I clear my throat and fill one empty glass with water. No red wine, for God's sake. I don't want to be a Zilou if I give this freaking giggle an excuse to taste the wine again.

Luckily for me, the door finally opens and Milan enters the room. ,,Good morning, everyone." He nods at us.  
I just return the nod as suddenly a sharp voice sounds from outside. ,,Goodness, who's making such a riot early in the morning?"

Oh no. Not her.

Fast, short steps come closer. Seconds later Valeria arrives, joins Milan into the room. Mireille is with her as well. Good. At least one positive thing.

Valeria looks around her. As she notices the five attendant guests, her eyes sparkle. ,,The gentlemen. Who else?"  
,,Good morning, Cherie. We're glad to see you too." Taffel laughs.  
Valeria ignores this comment. She sits down and has a sip of water. For the first time since a few days, as I notice amusedly. The early drinking of red wine has nearly become a tradition lately. Actually an alarming fact.

,,A good morning from me too." Mireille smiles at everyone. ,,Are you ready?"  
,,Ready for what?" Woody looks up confusedly.   
,,For the wedding. Tomorrow the time has come." Mireille nods at him. ,,I guess you and your mates are going to be with us?"  
,,Of course." James interferes, giggling.  
Valeria only has silence for this. She has another sip of water.

,,Lynna, Rémi and me have already arranged everything." Mireille trips through the room lively. ,,I've ordered some self-made wine as well. To make sure all of our guests can enjoy it once." She blinks.

I have to try everything not to moan. Mireille, are you insane? Speaking of this before everyone's eyes. Some humans could only get up to nonsense.

,,Speaking of it", Valeria interferes, ,,did you like the wine lately?"  
Mireille gives her a confused look. ,,What? Who?"  
,,Milan and you. He told me you've been drinking a glass of red wine two days ago." Valeria looks confused as well.  
,,Milan and me are said to have been drinking red wine?" Mireille looks at Milan, opening up her eyes wide. ,,You probably misunderstood something. We haven't been drinking wine."

Oh my goodness. From the corner of my eye I notice Milan turns pale and exchanges a short look with Taffel. Sure. Mireille didn't know about the lie Milan has used to spare this giggle from one of Valeria's riots.  
I don't know if I should be amused or scared. If Milan doesn't find another excuse now, the rasta one is probably going to get serious trouble.

Valeria seems to have a suspicion. She looks from one to the other sceptically. ,,Milan, you said..."  
,,I know what I've said." Milan clears his throat.  
,,Which was apparently wrong." Valeria tightens her eyebrows. ,,What's that supposed to mean? Who has been drinking the wine, if not you two?"  
Milan keeps silent. He knows how Valeria would react to the truth.  
,,Who are you covering, Milan?" Valeria folds her arms impatiently.   
,,It was me." Taffel stands up.  
Valeria opens up her eyes wide. Mireille turns around to the window, clearing her throat.   
I have to admit I'm surprised too. I've expected much, but not that he would admit it voluntarily.

,,You?" Valeria looks at the giggle disapprovingly. ,,And when, if I'm allowed to ask? I apparently didn't notice it."  
,,On the day you arrived here." Taffel chews his lip. ,,When you had left the kitchen."  
Valeria laughs, nearly shocked. ,,Without asking for my or Mireille's permission? What was your thought? ,,Oh, the lady has left, now I can finally drink the wine"?"  
,,Exactly." Taffel doesn't avoid her gaze.  
Valeria turns red. ,,So...in all those years we already had guests", she points at the giggle with one hand, ,,I've never seen someone as cheeky, as impossible as you."

Never? Oh, Valeria, don't forget Louanna. She might be a ghost, but she was cheeky enough to make out with Chèrie before everyone's eyes. But Valeria probably doesn't see her as a guest.

,,So, I'm the first one, right?" Taffel smiles in a very provocative way.  
Valeria shakes her head in slow motion. ,,This is incredible." Her voice gets sharper. ,,If this was my house, you would already have been flying out of the door!"  
,,Really?" Taffel has to laugh. ,,I always wanted to be able to fly."

I nearly start laughing too. I wish I could react to Valeria's riots like this as well. The only ones who ever reacted this way were Zahra and the ghosts. And they could be sure Valeria is no danger for them. The rasta one is a human without any magical powers. So, either he doesn't see how radical Valeria can get, or he has much courage.

Valeria stands up slowly, looking for words. ,,You really fulfill every cliche about the humans!"   
Taffel doesn't say anything. He only blinks.  
From the corner of my eye, I see Mireille smirk. Oh my. Even she finds this situation amusing.

Valeria takes a deep breath. Before she can say any other word, it's ringing at the door. Mireille whirls around. Milan looks up confusedly.   
,,Who in this world is again ringing early in the morning?" Valeria trips over to the door with angry, little steps. ,,That those people can't leave us alone once!"

I look around for a second. Charlie looks just as confused as Will and Woody. So this time they don't know what's going on.

Valeria turns around once again. ,,If those are even more freaking humans like you", she flashes her eyes at Taffel, ,,Lord help you."  
,,There are no humans like me." Taffel looks innocent.   
Valeria doesn't reply. She slams the door shut as she leaves the kitchen.

As soon as she has disappeared, I turn around to the others. ,,So, say what you want", I look over to Taffel, ,,but I can only take my hat off to you. No one has ever handled Valeria like this."  
,,No problem, Rubina." Taffel laughs. ,,She's only pretending. If it had really been her plan to curse me, we would have noticed."

Actually right. But I've never expected humans to notice it.

,,By the way, I'm really sorry", Mireille interferes. She sounds rueful. ,,I didn't know you had told Valeria something else, Milan. If I had known...I would never put any guests through trouble."  
,,It's alright, lady. No problem." Taffel blinks at her before turning to Milan. ,,I still need to thank you. It was really honourable how you took the fall for me."  
,,That goes without saying." Milan puts him off.

,,However", I interfere again, ,,I will go to Valeria now to see who has been ringing. Not that this one becomes the victim of another riot."  
,,So, better speed up." James giggles.   
,,I will." I walk over to the door and leave the kitchen.

I'm still closing the kitchen door as Valeria already tears the door open. At the same second, though, she freezes to a pillar of salt.   
I tighten my eyebrows. ,,Valeria, what..."  
More words don't leave my mouth, for I already see it myself. A whole row of humans is waiting in front of the door. One has brought a camera, another one a microphone.   
I look for words. No. Oh God, no. Please not...

The look Valeria gives me shows clearly she has the same thought. She tries to keep her serious face, though. ,,Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Can we help you?"  
,,Good morning." A lady steps forward. Her face looks somehow familiar to me. ,,My name is Zarina Vincent. We are from the local news station. You are Valeria Zilou, I guess?"  
Valeria flashes her eyes at her. ,,Why do you know my name?"  
,,Unfortunately I'm not allowed to tell you our informants' names." Zarina continues. ,,A neutral source told us ten well-known people are said to be your guests..."  
I jump involuntarily.   
Valeria interrupts the lady. ,,A neutral source? And this person told you my name? What else did they tell you? I'm warning you, this is about data protection. I won't let such a person exploit our privacy, we..."  
,,Is it right those men are your guests?", a man suddenly asks. He ignores Valeria's tirade just like Taffel before. ,,How did it come to this? Do you already know those people since a longer time?"  
I stare at them with my mouth open, but Valeria stays persistent. ,,I don't know what you want from me." She looks around her disapprovingly. ,,This is not even my house. I'm only a guest as well. And I don't have anything to do with any people. Ask your neutral source instead."  
,,We only follow the information we get." Zarina interferes again. ,,We..."  
She doesn't get to finish her sentence, for suddenly steps sound on the stairs. As I turn around, I notice Ralph who's on the way downstairs. I inhale the air deeply. Oh my goodness! Worst timing ever.

,,Good morning. I only wanted..." Only now he seems to notice the people in front of the door. He stares at Valeria confusedly. ,,What's going on here?"  
Valeria has turned pale. ,,Get out", she spits out.  
Ralph ignores her. He apparently looks for words.  
A click sounds in the background. I close my eyes. Now it's too late, I guess.

Only now, Valeria finds her voice. ,,Get out!" She whirls around to the door, where the curious faces of the humans outside are still looking at her. ,,And the same pertains to you: Go, get out, get out! And if I still see you here in ten minutes, I'm going to call the police!" With that she slams the door shut and turns the key around. The excited voices of the people outside get lower.  
It's silent for a moment.  
Ralph is the first one to speak again. If you want to call it speaking. ,,What was this..."  
Valeria spits at him without a warning. ,,Are you completely nuts or what?" Her cheeks are red as fire. ,,To show up at the door! Go, go into the kitchen again, right now!"

Her words cut through the air. I'm still quite shocked as I look from her to Ralph, who looks more as if Valeria's tirade is amusing him. Oh, oh, he should better not show her. I don't want to know what happens if you provoke her even more right now.

Despite her instructions, it's still Valeria though who leaves the room first. Shaking with anger, she walks upstairs. Her steps still resound in the room seconds later.

I turn around to Ralph slowly, who still looks confused. ,,Be careful with Valeria", I command quietly. ,,If she's in such a mood, you should take her very serious. Everything else would be dangerous."  
,,I see. This was exactly how you described her." Ralph nods, trying to look serious. ,,What would happen otherwise, would she transform me into a snail?"  
,,Exactly." I snort. ,,I speak from experience."  
,,Okay, I don't want to imagine this." Ralph shakes his head slowly.

I keep silent for a second. Only now I start to understand what has just happened. They know everything. They know who the ten ones are and that they are here.  
I start to feel extremely uncomfortable. Ariane. It could only have been her.

,,What are we going to do now?" My voice sounds very insecure.  
,,I don't know." Ralph chews his lip. ,,I mean...we, or better the others, are used to this. But you..."  
I don't find any words.  
,,Maybe this whole thing is going to end after a while." Ralph tries to sound optimistic. ,,Tomorrow there could be the next story about someone else."  
,,Rather they would discuss the question why Valeria Zilou uses the formal form to address her guests." I laugh bitterly. ,,Such people lunge at every little thing."  
Ralph has no more words for this either.  
I just start to continue speaking as suddenly a voice sounds from upstairs. ,,What's going on?"  
I whirl around. Letizia and Zora look down at us. Zora has her soft toy in her hand. Letizia is still in her nightgown. Both of them have apparently just waken up.  
,,You are awake?" I gasp for breath.  
,,Only since a few minutes." Letizia stares at me, her eyes wide open. ,,We just met Valeria upstairs. She was all in. Only cursing nonstop."  
I look over to Ralph silently, then to Letizia and Zora again.  
,,Liréna, what has happened?" I can tell by Letizia's face she actually knows everything.  
,,This..." I clear my throat. ,,We are going to explain everything to you. In the kitchen." 

,,This is a disaster!" Valeria tears her hair desperately. She keeps shaking her head. ,,How could it come to this? How?"  
,,I don't know." Kyle avoids her gaze. He has folded his fingers. 

On Valeria's command we have all gathered in the kitchen. I've waken up our other guests myself. Exceptionally everyone takes the situation serious this time. Will, Woody and Charlie haven't said one single word since we are here. Dan has kept standing right next to me. Even the self-appointed butler James and Taffel with the more wicked tongue than Louanna are completely quiet. This is my only comfort today; they have rationality as well.

,,What have you done yesterday?" Valeria stares over to Dan. Apparently she's looking for a scapegoat. ,,We have warned you clearly to be careful. Wasn't it possible for you to pay attention?" She snorts.  
,,It's not Dan's fault." Ralph interferes with a very serious voice. ,,All of us could have been more careful."  
,,Maybe it was also no good idea to visit that shop." Taffel chews his lip. ,,Maybe someone has seen us there."  
,,Which shop?" Valeria flashes her eyes at the giggle.  
,,A wine shop." Taffel returns her look. Even right now she doesn't seem to intimidate him.  
Valeria twists her face disapprovingly. ,,Are you actually joking? I thought you were on the way to work and not to a drinking session."  
Taffel keeps silent. The long hair covers his face.  
I've never seen this giggle quiet before. But probably it's better this way. One wrong word can be enough to cause a real riot of Valeria.

,,This was the plan." Ben interferes nearly ruefully. ,,We only have..."  
,,What have you only?" Valeria looks impatient.  
,,We've bought a new bottle of wine. To replace the one from yesterday." Ben holds Valeria's gaze with much effort.  
Valeria looks for words. She snorts again. ,,You mean, to replace the bottle your mate has possessed himself of without our permission."  
Charlie clears his throat. It sounds like a suppressed giggle.  
,,Exactly." Ben folds his arms. ,,We only meant it well."  
,,I understand what you meant." Valeria clears her throat. ,,But this won't help us now."   
Zora starts trembling. Letizia holds her tight.  
,,I still would like to know though", Grant mumbles, ,,who has told them everything."   
Valeria flares up like a snake. ,,I would like to know this too. The lady told me she was not allowed to tell me her informants' names."  
,,Ariane." The words just leave my lips. ,,This was Ariane."  
Valeria whirls around to me, shocked. ,,What?"  
,,Who is Ariane?" Ralph looks up confusedly.   
,,Ariane Rogic." I snort. ,,She lives next to Mireille."  
Ralph opens his mouth, but no words come out.   
,,Wait." Valeria raises one hand. ,,Why are you sure it was her?"  
,,I've seen her. She was in the garden next to us when the ten ones left." I try to remember what has happened yesterday. ,,She must have seen everything. I'm sure."  
,,Why haven't you told us earlier?" Valeria stares at the table in front of her. ,,We could have done anything if you..."  
,,If I had come to you? No. It was already too late." I look away. ,,Besides that, we didn't even know anything for real."  
,,Now we do", Grant comments quietly.  
Valeria doesn't say anything. She shakes her head constantly.   
,,I won't go to the stag party tonight", Pauline Valier interferes after a while. She sounds very quiet. ,,I'm going to call the others and tell them this is not possible."  
,,And what about the wedding?", Milan wants to know.   
Pauline turns around to him. She looks tired. ,,We probably have to cancel it."  
,,No!", Dan and Kyle spit out at the same time.  
,,You can't do this!" Ralph stares at Pauline, nearly shocked. ,,Not because of us!"  
,,We won't do this." Lynna interferes. Her voice sounds unusually determined. ,,You will go today's evening. Léon and me are going to bring you to this location personally. Even if I have to use a ritual."  
,,You can't do this in any case, Lynna!" Valeria jumps up. ,,Use a ritual, I mean. Those humans must not find out what we are!"  
,,If Ariane has told them enough, they might already know it", Letizia mumbles.  
,,No!" Valeria gasps for breath in despair. ,,This can't be real. I won't survive this!"  
Suddenly I start to shake. The fear Letizia could be right comes over me. I mean, I know Ariane. If she starts chattering once, she often tells people everything.  
Dan hugs me close. He doesn't say anything. No miracle. I don't have any words either.

,,We are sorry for all the trouble we caused." Grant interferes after a while. ,,All of us. We never should have taken the risk."  
Valeria only nods as if she hasn't listened.  
,,I'm sorry as well, Rubina." Taffel looks at me hesitantly. ,,Seriously. You don't deserve this."  
,,It's not your fault." I take a deep breath, looking for words. ,,This is all the fault of Ariane Rogic and her gossips. I've always said this lady needs a silence ritual."  
Taffel snorts amusedly at the last words.  
,,We can't change it anymore." Lynna walks up and down. ,,We need to go through this. Together."  
,,And how?" Pauline blinks. She sounds desperate. ,,They will never leave us alone again."  
,,They will", a voice sounds from the door.  
All of us whirl around. As I turn around as well, I notice Linja entering the room, and Zahra behind her. I tighten my eyebrows confusedly. What do they want?

,,Linja?" Valeria looks up slowly. ,,What do you want? This is a private conversation..."  
,,Which we have listened to. We are going to stop that." Zahra interferes with a very serious voice.  
Valeria laughs incredulously. ,,You want to stop that? You are Red Representatives, for God's sake! You have nothing to do with such humans."  
,,Valeria." Linja comes closer. She makes a soothing gesture. ,,Listen to us. Please."  
Valeria stares at her surprisedly for a second before she finally nods slowly.

Now I'm excited as well. What's the plan of them? 

,,Well." Zahra clears her throat. ,,I know what humans want. And I'm willing to give it to them...in some circumstances."  
Valeria snorts scornfully. ,,What has become of the Zilous if we dance to the tune of humans! My answer is no. I won't treat with such greedy people."  
,,You forgot one thing." Linja raises one finger. ,,Red Representatives learn to lie very early." She blinks. ,,Who said we have to tell them the truth?"  
I open my mouth with surprise.  
Valeria recoils confusedly. Suddenly she looks hesitant. ,,What are you up to do, Linja?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote alert again! xD  
> The line ,,There are no humans like me" is actually a changed quote from Game of Thrones, which is originally called ,,There are no men like me - only me." (Jaime Lannister)
> 
> thanks for reading until here and have a nice day everyone :)


	13. 12

It's already dark outside as I look out of the kitchen window, watching Pauline entering the car of Léon Miraz. So, Lynna has really put her plan into action. Léon and her keep ignoring the waiting journalists in front of the door. Actually this is a quirky thought: Those people want to see our ten guests. Instead, they get a hippie lady, a man with a new passion for incense sticks and their daughter. But this might be special as well. You don't meet such people every day if you are a human.

I sigh with a low voice. Involuntarily, I have to remember Linja and Zahra once again, who have told us a quite strange plan a few hours ago. And to be honest, I don't know if this can work.   
If I got Linja right, she's planning to lead the annoying humans on a wrong track. Zahra and her are going to be the first ones to leave the house, so that they will attract the people's attention first. ,,People who really want something will rather rely on the words of others", she has said. ,,And the more they want it, the more they will believe a lie."  
I have to admit I'm sceptical. I know Linja since many years and I trust her in many matters...but I don't know if such humans would really let a Red Representative trick them. Not to mention that they wouldn't even listen to her.  
But we have no choice. This plan is our only hope if Pauline and her future husband want to celebrate a halfway normal wedding.

Outside, Léon Miraz is just driving away. I look after them, and another sigh leaves my lips. Will we ever be left alone?  
,,Liréna?", a familiar voice sounds behind me.  
I turn around slowly, and now I notice Dan. My goodness, I haven't heard him come in.

,,Oh, it's you." I chew my lip. ,,What's up?"  
,,I just wanted to ask the same question." Dan comes one step closer. ,,Are you alright?"  
,,Actually yes." I look out of the window. ,,It's only...I don't know if we can ever live a normal life again. Those are people who won't give up before they got what they want, and we..." I sigh for the third time. ,,Terrible enough you have to deal with them now. If they find out what we are..." I wipe one tear away. ,,You would be just as fucked as us."  
,,They won't. I promise." Dan holds me close. ,,And even if the worst comes to the worst, the others won't care. We will stand by you. Me anyway."  
I sniff. ,,Thank you."  
For a moment it's silent now.  
,,I wish Ariane was here right now." I fold my fingers. ,,I would slap her twice on every cheek."  
This time Dan has to laugh. ,,She would deserve it."  
I laugh with him. ,,Exactly. But another question, where are the others?"  
,,Kyle is at the guest room. Will, Woody and Charlie have left with the man of the house, this Rémi." Dan shakes his head. ,,They have gone into the storage room, looking for something Mireille needs for the wedding."

I nearly laugh. If Mireille needs that ,,something", why is she using Rémi to look for it? She's really developing into a second version of Valeria.

,,And the five others?" I look out of the window again.  
Dan chews his lip. He looks confused. ,,To be honest, I haven't seen them anymore for one hour. I've only met Ralph on the stairs. He was just packing something into a bag."

As long as it weren't Lynna's incense sticks, everything is alright. Otherwise I would probably start to doubt the rationality (rational humans? Does that actually exist?) of that man.

,,Hopefully they haven't left the house to visit another wine shop." I snort. ,,This was at least what they said before."  
Dan laughs. ,,Don't listen to the jokes of Taffel. He's not always serious. But no, I don't think they have left the house."  
,,I hope you are right." I shake my head slowly. ,,Even more trouble would be the limit right now."  
,,What would be the limit right now?" A sharp voice sounds from outside.

Oh no. 

The door opens and Valeria enters the room. As soon as she notices Dan, she spits out and turns away. In her opinion, the thing with those journalists is probably still his fault.

,,Valeria." I stand up. ,,Nothing important. We've been speaking of the five others."  
,,Oh, yes. They are really the limit." Valeria snorts. ,,First they drink up other people's wine, and now they invite themselves to the wedding. Those humans are driving me wild." She turns around, so that her skirt waves.

Okay, this might be right. Even though the fact they will be guests at the wedding is the quirkier one. Who knows how they will act in the church, after everything I've already seen.

,,Don't take them too serious." Dan clears his throat. ,,They are only cracking jokes sometimes. You just need to ignore this."  
,,To me it seems as if Mireille is already doing that all the time." Valeria shakes her head nonstop. ,,And yet, those humans keep getting cheekier. What's going to be next, a private drinking session?"

Exactly. With Mireille's private red wine, I would say. This would at least be something they are definitely capable of.

,,I'm going to prevent this." Dan has to suppress a laugh.  
Valeria stares at him disapprovingly. Apparently she tries to find out if he's serious. ,,I hope so. Otherwise I see myself forced to use a ritual." She looks out of the window. ,,Have Lynna and Pauline already left?"  
,,They have left the house together with Léon Miraz." I chew my lip. ,,Lynna wanted to phone Mireille as soon as they have arrived."  
,,Hopefully she speeds up. It's not safe outside as long as those people are here." Valeria gives the waiting journalists a disgusted look. ,,I've never seen anything cheekier before."

Well, hasn't she said the same about someone else today's morning? Incredible how fast those humans have topped this.

Dan smirks, but he doesn't say anything.  
,,Good. So, I'm not going to annoy you any longer." Valeria turns around to go.   
,,Wait. Where do you want to go?" I look up.   
,,Into the living room. Maybe Mireille has a few good books which could distract me from this situation." Valeria leaves the room without looking back.  
Somehow I have a bad suspicion. ,,I'm going to join her", I whisper to Dan. ,,You better stay here. Not that you become the victim of another riot."  
,,Okay." Dan laughs. ,,I'm going to wait here."   
I nod at him and leave the kitchen.

Valeria is still outside as I close the kitchen door behind me. She looks quite tired. No miracle, considering all the quirky things happening here.

,,Everything alright?", I interfere carefully.  
,,If everything is alright?" Valeria turns around. She laughs ironically. ,,I start to wonder if those humans actually know who we are. We are a proud Zilianian family, and yet some people act as if they own this house." She snorts scornfully. ,,I've tolerated this for a while, but if they keep doing this much longer, I have to use my powers to stop those antics. This is incredible!"

Strange. I already had the same thought.

I nod amusedly. ,,I'm going to help you."  
,,Good to know." Valeria trips over to the door of the living room and opens it...or better, she tries. The door doesn't open.  
My eyebrows tighten. What exactly is wrong?

Valeria looks up confusedly. ,,What's that?" She shakes the handle vigorously.   
,,It's locked", I notice.  
Valeria stares at me, her eyes wide open. ,,What?" She tries to open the door once again. In vain.  
,,Mireille?" She turns around very fast. ,,Mireille!"  
,,What's going on?" Mireille comes downstairs with fast steps.  
,,Have you locked the room?" Valeria points at the door.  
Mireille tightens her eyebrows confusedly. ,,What? No, actually not." She tries to open the door as well. ,,Someone must have locked the room from inside."  
As soon as she has finished the sentence, a voice suddenly sounds from inside. ,,Quiet. Someone is out there."

I prick up my ears. This is Milan. What's going on? Why has he locked the door?

Another voice replies. ,,Damn it. We should have been quieter."

Oh no. I know that voice.

Valeria has heard it too. ,,Milan?"  
,,Valeria?" Milan's voice sounds shocked.  
Valeria doesn't reply. Instead, she looks at Mireille. ,,Do you have a spare key?"  
,,Of course." Mireille looks for something in her bag. ,,Let's only hope the key is not still inside of the lock. In that case we need to find another way."

So, now I'm curious to see what's going on. Even though I have a suspicion. 

Mireille has finally found the key and tries to use it now. ,,Good. We can open."  
,,Who's there?" A third voice sounds.  
,,Quiet!" Again Milan.  
,,Speed up!" Valeria folds her arms impatiently.   
,,I'm on it!" With a fast move, Mireille turns the key around and tears the door open.   
Valeria steps forward and trips into the room. I join her.

The sight meeting our eyes is really quite...unusual. As already expected, Milan is sitting at the table, but he's not alone. The self-appointed butler James, Ben, Grant and Ralph are with him. The complete table is full of empty coffee cups, while the smoke of cigarettes is still in the air. What have they done here? And where's Taffel, actually? Usually he's never far away if the others do any antics.

Nor is he this time, as I see. A few looks later I already notice the rasta one has hidden behind the door. With one move I throw it back, so that Mireille can only jump aside at the last second. Valeria doesn't even seem to notice. She has frozen to a pillar of salt. 

Taffel jumps with surprise. He tries to smile. ,,Hey, Rubina."

I could have slapped him only for the name, but I don't do it. Instead, I just ignore it. ,,Look for a better place to hide next time." I turn away and look around in the room. My goodness, what a mess. What has happened? Valeria was probably right when she said a private drinking session was going to be next.

Valeria has finally found her voice. She stares at Milan, shocked. ,,What has happened here? What's going on? So, that...that tops everything!"  
,,Calm down, Valeria." Milan stands up. ,,We've only been drinking coffee."  
,,Only been drinking coffee? I beg you, Milan!" Valeria snorts. ,,You must have been smoking for hours. Look around! Well, I can't believe you joined in on this."

Oh, the incense sticks of Lynna, I mean, Léon, would have been worse.

,,Only the five of us have been smoking", Grant comments quietly.  
Valeria whirls around to him. ,,Even worse! Just watching such antics! This is incredible!" She looks at Mireille who's still right behind her. ,,What's your opinion on that?"  
,,Well, what am I supposed to say?" Mireille looks around her. ,,If Lynna and Léon can use incense sticks, the gentlemen are allowed to smoke as well. But", she looks at everyone, ,,you could have opened the window. Now I have to air the room for hours again."  
,,We are really sorry." Ralph clears his throat.  
Mireille nods at him. ,,No problem. We are going to find a way."  
Valeria shakes her head incredulously. ,,I'm lost for words. Nothing but impossible." She turns around to Taffel, who she seems to notice only now. ,,And you, what are you doing here? Keeping watch, or what?"

I nearly have to laugh at this sight. Without her high heels, Valeria has only my height. The rasta one is at least 30 centimetres taller. Nevertheless, Valeria is the scarier one right now.

Taffel is apparently looking for words. ,,We..."  
Valeria interrupts him. ,,Oh, you know what? Keep it to yourself!" She whirls around and trips over to the door.  
,,Valeria, wait!" I pick one of Mireille's books and throw it over to her. ,,You forgot something."  
Valeria stares at the book. ,,Thank you." With a last scornful snort, she leaves.

,,So, seriously." I interfere again one moment later. ,,What has happened? Why have you locked the door if you only had a coffee session? Who had this idea?"   
,,Well, let me say it like that." Milan has another sip of coffee, as if everything was normal. ,,We wanted to be among ourselves. And especially catch the opportunity to get to know each other. I wanted to find out more about the gentlemen."

Is he serious now?

I laugh confusedly. ,,And, what was your conclusion?"   
,,Well, the gentlemen are a very nice company." Milan blinks at everyone. ,,At least as nice as the others. We had very amusing conversations."

So, I don't want to make a bad comment, but if you can call all of those ten humans a nice company, you have either nerves of steel or you are completely radical. I've known Milan for 18 years now, but I never thought he was that hardcore.

Mireille only smirks behind me.  
I still can't believe it. ,,Alright. And who had this idea? Was that everyone of you? How did you make this without anyone noticing it?"  
,,Well, we shared the work." Ben chews his lip. ,,Grant has arranged the coffee, James the cigarettes. I've locked the room."  
This sounds so quirky I have to try everything not to laugh. ,,Good to know." I turn around to Taffel amusedly. ,,And you had to hide behind the door, or what?"  
Taffel blinks at me in an innocent way. Probably he's sure just because this works with Letizia and everyone else, he can do the same to me, but he's definitely wrong. This won't work with me.

,,Let me guess." I clear my throat. ,,You only watched everything, while the curly yead has arranged the coffee and Benjamin the Elephant had to lock the door. It's always like that, people only watch the antics of the others."  
,,Curly head?", Grant protests.  
,,Benjamin the Elephant?" Ben gasps for breath at the same second. ,,Is that supposed to mean I have big ears?"  
,,You seem to have especially a big mouth. Which was not my impression of you until now." I look over to Taffel again. The rasta one is still silent. Actually unique. Usually he's never that quiet.

I fold my arms. ,,The whole thing was your idea, right?"  
,,Not only." Milan blinks. ,,Mine as well."  
,,And mine." Ralph stands up.  
I open my mouth with surprise. ,,Really?" He was the last one I had expected to arrange such a private session.  
,,I had a conversation with Milan before. We had the idea to speak about our private lives among ourselves." Ralph blinks. ,,And how could we do this better than during a coffee session?"  
,,I see, we get along with each other." Milan laughs loudly.  
I look from one to the other incredulously. This was really not what I had expected. ,,Okay. As long as you haven't tasted the wine again, it's alright."  
,,For God's sake. what would this mean for our reputation?" James interferes, giggling.   
Taffel only smiles sheepishly. 

,,So, we have cleared up everything. You can continue." I snort amusedly. ,,But please leave the door open this time. We thought something was wrong."  
,,Alright. Now everyone is warned." Milan nods at me, laughing. ,,But don't you have one more second? We need to clink glasses."  
I laugh incredulously. ,,To what? Which reason do we have to celebrate, Milan? Thanks to Ariane Rogic, we are surrounded by greedy journalists who are going to try to find out everything about us. What should we celebrate?"  
,,For example that there's going to be a wedding tomorrow. Or that Linja and Zahra are trying to stop everything." Milan blinks at me and waves Taffel closer. ,,Come over!"  
Hesitating, the rasta one walks over to him and raises one cup of coffee. ,,To Linja!", he comments, laughing.  
,,To Zahra!" Milan raises his cup as well.   
I only shake my head.  
,,You too, Rubina!" James, who's sitting next to Milan, grins at me.

I nearly would have closed his mouth with a ritual. That name!

I should have kept standing next to Mireille, but instead I catch myself walking over to the table and raising one cup as well. ,,To the Zilou family, who never backs down", I comment, sighing.  
,,Exactly, Rubina!" Taffel laughs loudly.

I suppress a giggle and shake my head again. Why have we opened the door for this bunch of idiots? Ah, yes, right. For we are the Zilous and we can't impair our reputation. 

Ten minutes later I'm in the kitchen again. I caught the first opportunity to leave Milan and our new guests alone. Maybe they haven't stolen the wine once again, but in any case they must have mixed something into their coffee. Or this sense of humour is just typical of humans.

Dan looks at me confusedly as I close the door behind me. He has apparently really waited for me. ,,What's going on? Why did you need so much time?"   
You don't want to know this, I could have said. Instead, I try everything not to laugh. ,,Your five mates had locked the living room together with Milan. They are making a private coffee session."  
Dan opens his mouth with surprise. ,,Wait. What? All of them?"  
,,All of them. And Milan. If Valeria had not knocked on the door to get one of Mireille's books, they would still sit in a locked room." I snort and laugh at the same time.  
,,Seriously?" Dan starts laughing. ,,Who had this idea?"  
,,Milan, Ralph and your rasta one." I chew my lip. ,,At least this is what they said. I don't know if it's right."  
,,Oh my God!" Dan can't stop laughing. ,,What's wrong with them? I've never expected them to do this."  
,,Don't know. Maybe the incense sticks have influenced them." I giggle. ,,Valeria has made a real riot. Well, ,,real riot" might be too much. She only said twice this is impossible."  
Dan snorts amusedly. ,,This is quite an improvement, right?"  
,,Right. Considering the curses she's usually using." I walk up and down. ,,Maybe those humans in front of the door showed her there are worse things. Or she has used up all her insults for them."  
,,So they have been useful after all." Dan blinks.  
,,Exactly." I have to suppress a laugh. ,,If you want, you can go and watch the whole thing yourself. I have to go upstairs now. We have much to do tomorrow."  
,,Alright." Dan hugs me. ,,We are going to make it, I promise."

Well, I'm not sure yet if he's right.

,,Maybe." I sigh before I walk out of the kitchen.

Linja is waiting upstairs as I walk over to the guest room. As she notices me, she nods. ,,Hello, Liréna. Nice to see you. Are you already going to bed?"   
,,This might be said too much. I will try to sleep." I chew my lip nervously.  
,,Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Linja folds her hands.

I nearly have to laugh. I would love to have her and Milan's optimism. 

,,It's difficult not to worry, considering all the trouble which is expecting us." I laugh ironically. ,,Those people out there are close to finding out who we are for real. Why are you sure everything will be fine?"   
,,Zahra and me are going to find a way." Linja blinks mysteriously.   
,,And how?" I wring my hands.   
,,With everything we have." Linja turns around and disappears.   
I look after her for a second before I sneak into my room and immediately fall asleep. Why do Red Representatives always talk in riddles? This is going to drive me wild one day.


	14. 13

On the next morning another loud voice wakes me up. Exceptionally, it's not Valeria this time. This one is definitely a male voice. And it neither belongs to Milan, nor to Rémi Lefleur. 

,,Dude! I swear I'm going to break the lock! Open up now!"  
I sneak out of bed, moaning. How are you supposed to be ready for a Zilianian wedding if there's always someone making a riot in the morning? I haven't been sleeping well anyway. Letizia and Zora have gone to bed quite late, a few hours later Pauline Valier has returned from her stag party, and around 3:00 am someone has walked into a door. I haven't found out who it was, and I don't want to know it anyway.

Slowly I leave the room. In the corridor the lights are already on. I look around and finally notice Woody. The major giggle is standing right in front of the bathroom door, cursing nonstop. ,,Mate! Open this door, right now!"

Oh no. This looks like another one of Kyle's strikes. I roll my eyes and walk straight on. Let's see if we can do something. 

I clear my throat. ,,Morning, major giggle."  
Woody jumps. ,,Oh! Morning, red one. I haven't seen you." He knocks on the door again and sighs. ,,This is so useless. I'm going to give him hell if he ever comes out again."  
I give him a meaningful look. ,,Let me guess. Kyle?"  
Woody shakes his head. ,,No."  
I stare at him confusedly. ,,What?"  
Woody starts to walk up and down. He snorts. ,,Taffel has locked the door. One whole hour already. Kyle is still asleep."

Okay. Now I'm shocked.  
I mean, it's known that Kyle can be quite slow in the morning.  
But I've never expected the rasta one to join in on this.  
I have to suppress a moan. Honestly, no matter if Mireille owns this house or not, someone has to stop this. Two humans who block the bathroom are too much.

I decide to intervene myself and tell Woody to step aside with a gesture. I wait for a few seconds before knocking on the door. ,,Good morning. Are you attendant?"  
A moment later a voice sounds. ,,Rubina? What's wrong?"

I hate this name. Is he actually doing this on purpose just to annoy me? Even worse, nearly all of the others have adopted it now, and so I hear it everywhere. But what do I expect of humans, they are all not creative.

I ignore the name and try to use an excuse. ,,Open the door, I need to get something."  
,,You? Woody, you mean." Taffel sounds amused. He has apparently got it very fast. ,,Tell him to chill out. I'm faster than Kyle."

This is not difficult, to be honest. Being faster in the bathroom than Kyle is like a Zilianian one who's better at using magical rituals than a human.

I smirk mysteriously. ,,I'm sure you will open the door voluntarily within the next minute."  
A laugh sounds from inside. ,,And why? What are you going to do to me?"  
,,I'm going to colour your hair red." My voice sounds just as sharp as Valeria's voice now. ,,And you know, I'm doing this faster than you would drink a glass of beer."  
Taffel laughs once again. ,,You don't even have the right colour, Rubina."  
,,I have magical powers instead." I blink. ,,A few words, and I don't need any hair colour."  
Silence follows. Either he's hesitating or ignoring me right now. Which is always a mistake.

Woody interferes again, hesitating. ,,Has he passed out now, or what?"  
,,This case would still be the best one for him. In that case I would spare him once again." I wait for another moment before raising one hand. ,,Alright, you had the choice." I start to mumble with a low voice. ,,Veljane mires, ves quatra..."  
A loud rumble sounds from inside, as if something has fallen down. One second later, the key turns around in the lock. ,,Alright, alright, calm down! Mercy!"  
I nod with pleasure. There we go.

The door opens and Taffel leaves with a few fast steps. He has raised both hands in defence. ,,Mercy, Rubina! Chill out! I'm going to do everything you want!"  
,,This sounds very good." I have to suppress a giggle. He's really scared I could colour his hair. ,,So we have the permission to enter the room now?"  
,,Sure. Just go. Only...don't colour my hair, please." Taffel looks insecure. He steps back.  
I have to try everything to stay serious. ,,Calm down. You are allowed to go. Only...one more thing."  
,,What?" Taffel stares at me, both eyes wide open.  
,,Mireille doesn't care what Kyle or you are doing here. But to make one thing clear." I fold my arms. ,,If Valeria catches you, there will be trouble. She's going to get really radical."  
,,You apparently too." Taffel chews his lip.

If he only knew how wrong this is. Valeria is much more radical than me. But, alright, we don't need to scare our guests. Even though he could need a bit of respect towards Valeria.

,,I'm her daughter. This is what people expect from me." I point over to the staircase. ,,Now, go, the others are probably waiting for you."  
,,On your command, Queen Zilou." With that, Taffel disappears.  
I look after him, very pleased. Look how fast you can get a human out of a locked room. And Kyle is still worried we won't get him out of the plane.

As I turn around again, Woody stares at me, his mouth wide open. ,,Extreme, red one! How did you know?"  
,,A Zilianian one learns to see through others." I blink at him. ,,The hair colour is quite his weakness. Only remember this."  
,,Alright. I will." Woody nods. ,,So, I better go now, right?"  
,,Do it." I nod back and turn away.

20 minutes later, Woody and me are finally ready for the Zilianian wedding. I have picked the most elegant dress I could find, and in addition to that some make-up. The major giggle has exceptionally put on a suit and a tie today. Even though he looks quite quirky with it.

I'm still tired as I walk downstairs. This incident was exhausting, but at least it has distracted me from our problem with those curious people. Now, on the other hand, it has returned. If Zahra and Linja have already put their plan into action? Have those annoying people already released articles about us? The ever so honourable Zilous, having such humans as guests?  
I sigh once again. Calm down, Liréna. Everything will be fine. Hopefully.

Ralph has already started to prepare the morning coffee session as I enter the kitchen. He can apparently tell by my face what has happened. ,,What's wrong? Has Kyle blocked the bathroom once again?"  
,,This time it was your rasta snake." I snort. ,,By the way, Kyle is not even awake yet. The worst is yet to come."  
Ralph stares at me confusedly. ,,What did you just say?"  
,,It was your rasta snake this time." I sit down, filling an empty glass with water.  
,,So, that..." Ralph opens his mouth with surprise. ,,I've never experienced that before. I swear, he has never done this with us!"

Nor has Kyle, until a few weeks ago. And then he noticed he can do it with us. Just like his mate now.

,,You don't need to swear anything. I believe you." I laugh amusedly. ,,But honestly, this was the last time I have restrained this one. The next time someone else can do this job. Chèrie, for example. Or, even better, Louanna, she has less scruples." Ralph looks completely confused, but I keep speaking. ,,Why do you look at me? Should I rather send Léa? She's the most normal one out of all of them."  
,,Who are they?" Ralph doesn't seem to understand.  
,,Ghosts." I continue without a break. Sooner or later he's going to find it out anyway. It's better to mention it as fast as possible, before the ghosts introduce themselves. ,,They are silent, he won't even notice them until they start speaking."

So, now the cat is out of the bag.

Ralph needs a moment. ,,You have ghosts at this house?"  
,,Exactly. They are just like us, only that they are invisible." I decide to make it short. No one has to know that Valentina is a complainer and Louanna a nymphomaniac. They are going to find it out early enough.

,,Oh my goodness." Ralph laughs. ,,Dan has not promised too much. This whole thing is completely crazy."  
,,Just like you." I stand up to put the coffee cups onto the table. Milan and the others are probably going to show up soon. We should better prepare everything.

,,Why us? What are we doing?" Ralph looks quite surprised.  
,,Well, who drinks up Valeria's wine, blocks the bathroom in the morning or convinces Milan of a drinking session, has to be very crazy or very courageous." I walk over to the table again.  
,,We've only been drinking coffee." Ralph raises both hands in defence.  
,,Right, you don't need to convince Milan of drinking coffee. He would always agree." I blink at him. ,,Nevertheless, it was your idea though."  
,,Yes, maybe. But we haven't blocked the bathroom." Ralph looks at me, both eyes wide open. ,,That were only Kyle and Taffel."  
,,The rasta snake belongs to you, or am I wrong?" I snort. ,,And Kyle has already done such antics when he was still in England. Your mate is doing that only since he's here."  
,,That surprises me too." Ralph nods slowly.  
,,I'm not that surprised, to be honest." I shake my head. ,,Seriously, if it's his plan to annoy us all, he should immediately stop it. Otherwise I'm going to stop it very fast."  
,,Well, I'm excited for this." Ralph has to laugh.

Actually, I can imagine this.

,,So." I stand up. ,,If you want, you can go and fetch the others now. And please look for Milan as well. Tell him his coffee is going to be cold if he doesn't show up soon."  
,,Alright. I'm on it." Ralph suppresses a giggle and leaves the kitchen.  
As soon as the door closes, I sigh with relief. Good. A few minutes left until the others show up. I should better use this time.

Ten minutes pass until the kitchen door opens again and a whole group of humans enters the room. Milan, who still looks tired, is the first one. Ralph and his four mates join him. Dan, Valeria and Mireille come in last. I open up my eyes wide with surprise. Well, I had not expected them to arrive yet.

,,Good morning." Milan nods at me happily and sits down. ,,Oh, the coffee is already ready. Thank you, Liréna. So, we can immediately start."  
,,One more moment, Milan." I turn to the others. ,,Where are the four others?"  
,,Will and Woody are upstairs, helping Rémi Lefleur with a few more preparations." Ben nods at me. ,,Charlie and Kyle are still getting dressed."

Well, at least one good idea of them. Even though I would like to know what Rémi Lefleur is actually doing that the giggles need to help him. I mean, not that this would annoy me, they really need it to do such a job once. But I would like to know what they are doing.

,,Speaking of it", Valeria interferes strictly as always. She looks at her guests disapprovingly. ,,You should better change your clothes as well. After all, we are going to enter a church. We are all going to wear elegant clothes."  
,,Right." Ralph chews his lip. ,,We haven't packed anything elegant, to be honest."  
,,This was already my thought." Mireille smiles. ,,I'm sure Rémi is going to lend you something. We still have a few clothes left which could suit you."  
,,Well, a shirt and sneakers are going to be enough for me." Taffel blinks at Valeria. 

I'm lost for words. Considering that this giggle was scared of me only a few minutes ago, he's already getting very cheeky again. Maybe I should really have used a ritual.

,,Are you nuts?" Ralph gasps for breath. ,,This is a wedding, you idiot! You can't show up as if you are on the way to a pub!"  
,,Dan always wears the same clothes on public events." Taffel tries to look innocent.  
Dan, who's standing next to me, rolls his eyes amusedly.

Slowly I start to understand Valeria. What this giggle is doing here breaks every record. Will and Woody have shocked me, and Charlie has shocked me, but he tops them all.

,,You know what? I have a much better idea." I interfere again with a very sarcastic voice. ,,We pin your hair up, get you into a dress of Lerta and Mireille's high heels. In addition to that a bit of make-up, and you can play the bridesmaid."  
Taffel needs a second. ,,This is a good idea. Do it."  
,,Okay." I walk over to the kitchen door.  
,,Don't you dare!" Valeria's shocked voice resounds in the room.  
I burst into ringing laughter. Dan joins in, and finally even Mireille has to laugh. Ralph turns away, grinning.  
,,No one who is no lady is going to wear a dress or high heels!" Valeria looks for words. ,,Do you understand?"  
Taffel giggles. ,,I thought you would like this, Cherie."  
,,Don't call me Cherie!" Valeria has turned deeply red. She points at the four others with one finger. ,,If I find out you have joined in on something like this..."  
,,We won't." Grant has to suppress a laugh.  
,,But I guess I'm still allowed to put up my hair." Taffel blinks.  
,,You are not only allowed to do this, you need to if you don't want to look like a complete hippie." Valeria points at the door. ,,Get out."  
Taffel leaves, but not without another comment. ,,I thought half of the family and guests consist of hippies. One more would not attract attention."  
With that he finally disappears.

It's silent for a moment. Valeria looks after the rasta one for a few seconds, her mouth wide open. She snorts.  
I can understand her. Mireille has probably never had such cheeky guests before. Even though those comments always make me laugh.

Finally, Valeria finds her voice. She stares at Dan disapprovingly. ,,What kind of people have you brought here?"  
I just want to defend him as Ralph already interferes. ,,Please excuse him." He has to laugh. ,,He can be cheeky sometimes."  
Valeria laughs as well, but an ironic laugh. ,,I already see."  
Ralph blinks at her.

Well, this just fits to the sentence this giggle has told her yesterday. There are no humans like me. I guess he told the truth.

,,Don't mind." I snort amusedly. ,,Your mate is not that different from another guest named Charlie. He has never locked any rooms or stolen the wine, but the comments are similar. So, we are already used to it."  
James giggles. ,,Alright, Rubina."

Again this name. One day I'm really going to use a silence ritual. Or make them fly onto the tallest tree in town. This is where they belong.

Valeria has apparently enough of this now. She turns around to Milan. ,,Please make another coffee for us. This one pot won't be enough."  
,,I'm on it." Milan stands up and walks over to the coffee machine.  
,,Where are Zahra and Linja?", I suddenly interfere.  
Milan looks around. ,,They have already left. Around 7:00 am."  
,,Okay." I sigh. ,,So, let's hope they know what they are doing. If those people attacked them too, we..."  
,,Wait." Milan tightens his eyebrows. With three fast steps he's at the window and looks outside.  
,,What?" Mireille has interfered as well. She sounds confused.  
,,I don't believe it." Milan shakes his head with surprise. ,,Those people..."  
,,What about them?" I don't understand.  
,,They have disappeared." Milan laughs. He steps back.  
,,What?" Valeria trips over to the window. I join her and look outside. Really. They are all gone. The journalists who have been waiting outside have all disappeared.  
My jaw drops. Incredible! What have Zahra and Linja done to them?

Valeria seems to feel the same. She looks for words. ,,This is..."  
,,A miracle", James finishes the sentence. ,,This can't be true."  
,,It is." Ben interferes, laughing. ,,Should we celebrate with a red wine?"

I whirl around and try to object, but Grant has already put the bottle of wine on the table. I'm lost for words. Maybe I was too naive, but he was the last one I had expected to do that.

James, the self-appointed butler, immediately does his job and fills every empty glass on the table with wine. ,,So", he comments, laughing. ,,We are ready."  
Milan nods at him. He is, of course, the first one to raise his glass.  
Valeria is speechless. She stares at Milan with her mouth open.  
,,Has someone said red wine?", a familiar voice sounds from outside. One second later the door opens and Taffel enters the room, this time with a braid. Incredible how fast a human can be if he can get red wine.

I close my eyes, trying to make a very cynical comment, but Taffel has already raised his glass. He blinks at Valeria in a very provocative way. ,,Cheers, Cherie."

I have no words anymore. I just can't understand how a human can make such obvious insinuations before Valeria's eyes. And this time even Ben and Grant have joined in on this. Until now, I always thought they were decent. But probably I just expect too much from humans. I keep forgetting they just can't be decent.

Valeria turns red as fire. She has apparently noticed the rasta one is mocking her. But obviously she's so relieved about that those annoying journalists are gone that she refrains from a cynical reply. ,,Cheers."  
Taffel giggles.  
,,To Linja and Zahra, who have arranged a normal wedding for us!" Milan laughs loudly. The six glasses clink.  
,,Right!" Mireille's face brightens up. ,,I have to go to Pauline and tell her everything. We should better leave the house soon. Before those people return."  
,,Exactly." Valeria sounds as strict as always. ,,The sooner, the better."  
,,There we go." With that, Mireille leaves.

,,So, tell us!" Taffel stares at me, both eyes wide open. ,,What has happened? Are they really gone?"  
,,All of them." I laugh. ,,This is a miracle."  
,,Really." Taffel shakes his head. ,,How has your red lady done this?"  
,,I would like to know this too." I really hope they haven't used any ritual. Still, even if they have...I could hug them both right now. ,,Ask Linja and her later. They are going to attend the wedding as well."  
,,I will." Taffel nods at me. ,,Do you want a red wine as well, Rubina?"

He's completely nuts.

,,Do you really think I would get drunk early in the morning?" I snort amusedly. ,,The wedding still hasn't started yet."  
,,So, maybe a mint gum?" Taffel blinks at me.  
I point at him with one hand, putting on my strictest Zilou face. ,,Do you want to go red?"  
Taffel recoils from me. His face looks scared. ,,Calm down, Rubina, it was only a joke."

I blink in a triumphant way. Finally an option to restrain this giggle. He doesn't want to get my hair colour.

30 minutes later Mireille enters the kitchen again. It probably took her a while to speak to Pauline about everything.

,,So, ladies and gentlemen." She smiles at everyone. ,,We are ready. You can come."  
,,Already?" Ben jumps with surprise and nearly drops his glass of wine.  
,,Already. If you are ready." Mireille blinks. ,,No worries, you can drink up the wine first. We are waiting outside." With another blink, she leaves the room.  
Ben turns red at thise words. Grant next to him as well. But honestly, what did they expect? The wedding hasn't even started yet and they are already drinking wine. Jokes are nearly natural in that case. But who knows, maybe the early drinking of wine is also a human tradition. Like the morning coffee sessions of the five others.

,,I'm going to wait outside too." I stand up, very amused. ,,Just come out when you are ready."  
,,Sure. We won't need much time." James blinks.  
,,Okay, see you soon." I sneak out of the room. Dan joins me, grinning. 

The lobby of Mireille's house is a mess. Nearly everyone has gathered here. Among all the others, I notice our four other guests, who are finally ready as well now. Kyle whispers with Charlie. Will laughs at a comment of Woody. Well, at least they have all got dressed up. You can't say this about every human in this house.

Dan looks around confusedly. ,,Where's the bride?"  
,,Pauline?" Mireille clears her throat. ,,She has already left with Lynna and Léon a few minutes ago. They have rented a car. To make sure her husband-to-be doesn't get to see her too early."  
,,Okay." Dan nods. ,,This sounds logical."

Exactly. Even though I'm nearly disappointed Lynna has already left. Somehow I'm excited for her outfit. After all, she's still the hippie of the family, and most of the other guests are a part of this community as well.  
But remembering the dangerous look Kyle has given her lately it might also have advantages she is not here right now.

Valeria interferes again. She actually looks like always, only without high heels and with earrings. ,,Where are your mates, actually?" She stares at Dan disapprovingly. ,,Have those gentlemen nothing else to do except getting drunk in the morning? There will still be time for this later. Is this another human tradition, or..."  
,,No. We have only conformed to our host family's traditions." Taffel is suddenly behind me and blinks at Valeria.

My jaw drops. I start to bring the giggle into line, as Ralph already interferes, who has left the kitchen together with Milan and the others. ,,In any case, we are ready. We can go."  
,,Very good." Valeria nods at him and gives Taffel a very disapproving look at the same time. ,,Mireille, are we ready to go?"  
,,We are." Mireille steps forward to open the door. ,,Off we go, I guess."  
,,Off we go", I mumble as we slowly leave the house.


	15. 14

One hour later we enter the church.  
I sigh with relief as I look around. After we had left the house, I had felt extremely insecure. With every step I had been scared those curious humans could return. But no one has shown up.  
I still don't know how Linja and Zahra managed that, but they have done a great job. Now we only need to work our way through the wedding.

Somewhere behind me, I hear the ghosts chatter. They insisted on coming with us as well. Louanna is just laughing about something Chèrie has said. Valentina whispers with Léa. I don't mind them. Probably it's the first Zilianian wedding they are going to attend. Our human guests catch more of my attention. They have broken every record.

To my surprise, Taffel has really put his plan into action and arrived with a shirt and sneakers. Valeria's face as she noticed that can only be described as shocked. And this time I can really understand her. I mean, I don't know what human weddings are like, but it's no Zilianian tradition to enter a church in such clothes. The only comfort is that Dan is wearing similar clothes. So, the appearance is not necessarily connected to a human's rationality. But why am I actually still speaking of rationality with this long-haired giggle, he's completely hopeless.

The only one who is more shocking is Charlie. He's wearing his flower jacket, combined with the same violet shoes he has already worn on the day of our arrival. Honestly, no matter how Lynna Valier and her hippie community have dressed up, he definitely tops them. I don't know if this was planned to shock Valeria, but in any case it's incredible. Every normal human - and probably even some Zilianian people - would wonder now what kind of family we are.

Mireille is chattering with Milan, while Valeria looks around in the church. She looks very surprised. No miracle, the room is quite impressing. The walls are decorated with traditional ornaments. Somehow I wonder if they celebrate Zilianian weddings here more often.

We all sit down now. Of course, I have to sit right between Dan and Taffel. Sure, I'm happy to be near Dan...but I don't know if I'm going to survive the jokes of this long-haired giggle all the time. Well, but it would have been worse if Valeria had to sit next to those two. She would have made her second riot for today.

Even though this is no real difference, as I notice a few seconds later. Valeria is sitting right behind us, together with Liliana and Milan. I shake my head. Great. This is going to be amusing.

I keep looking around. Mireille is sitting in the first row, together with Rémi and Lina Lefleur. Lynna has arrived as well, and as I've expected, she looks very special. The dress she's wearing looks as from the 1970's, and in addition to that she has put on many bracelets, one long necklace and a chaplet of flowers. I can't see Valeria's face, but I'm sure she is shocked. Even though she knows Lynna long enough to know it better.

As well in front of us, I notice Ralph and the self-appointed butler James. Both are wearing pin-striped suits of Rémi Lefleur, and in addition to that dotted ties. If they ask me, the clothes are at least two sizes too small. But still better than entering the church with a shirt and sneakers. Or with a flower jacket combined with violet shoes.

Kyle, Will and Woody are sitting next to them. I don't see Charlie anywhere, but I suspect him to be somewhere behind us. Grant and Ben are sitting next to Dan. Good, so we have more decent humans in this row. Even though that thing with the wine today's morning made me doubt that those two are really decent.

The other side belongs to Lynna's people: All of them are hippies through and through. While I still know some of them, others look completely unfamiliar to me. They are all whispering secretly. No one seems to notice the ghosts right next to them. Louanna looks at everyone. At the sight of some of Lynna's community, she licks her lips. This was so obvious. She never changes.

Valeria finally asks the question I had in mind all the time. ,,Where are those two red ladies?"   
,,According to the time, they should already be here." Liliana clears her throat. ,,If nothing has gone wrong, I mean. This would be..."  
,,We are here." Linja's voice sounds.  
I whirl around. Zahra and Linja are slowly coming closer, walking along the corridor as if everything was normal.

,,Linja? Zahra?" Milan gasps for breath. ,,Where have you been? How did you come here?"  
,,Calm down, Milan. It was a longer way from this other church to this one." Linja giggles.  
Milan doesn't understand. ,,Which other church? What have you done?"  
,,We told you, the more humans want something, the more they will believe a lie." Zahra blinks. ,,The only ones I feel sorry for are the people who celebrate their wedding in this other church. They are going to be surprised if a group of curious journalists waits for them..."  
I open up my eyes wide.   
Milan looks surprised too. ,,You have lured those people into another church?"  
,,Exactly." Linja laughs. ,,The other wedding is going to be celebrated later than yours. Until those people understand we gave them a false coin, you are already finished."  
,,A little shock is a blessing for every marriage, right?" Zahra smiles.  
At these words, Taffel starts laughing. He stares at Linja amusedly. ,,Red one, you are epic."  
,,Thank you. I don't hear this too often." Linja nods mildly. ,,Ah, yes, and you can call me Linja. This is at least my real name."  
Taffel ignores that sentence. He turns away.

,,So, this means", Liliana sums the whole thing up, ,,that no one is going to annoy us today?"  
,,That's what it means." Linja makes a sweeping gesture.  
,,We...I'm lost for words..." Liliana opens her mouth. ,,How can ee ever make up for this? We never would have made this without you."  
,,You don't need to make up for anything. That goes without saying." Linja giggles and turns around. ,,Zahra, should we look for a seat now?"  
,,I'd love to." Zahra nods at us before she walks to the front with Linja. Some of Lynna's people give them sceptical looks. Maybe they don't get along with Red Representatives. Or only with Linja. It's known that she is close to Lynna.

In the second row, Verena Garcia, one of Lynna's acquaintances, stares at them with her mouth open. Only as Linja and Zahra have already sat down, she starts whispering with the lady next to her. ,,Oh, Linja again", she mumbles amusedly, ,,fire on the outside, air on the inside."

Well, I wouldn't agree with this. Sure, Linja looks more passionate than she actually is. But if Verena knew Zahra and her have just saved us from a group of humans, she probably wouldn't say this.

The lady next to her nods and looks over to us. ,,And who are those people over there? The ten ones with the strange clothes."

Well, many thanks.

,,Those are probably the humans Lynna told us of", Verena whispers back. ,,You know, the guests of Valeria, respectively of Mireille."  
,,Holy spirit!" The other one inhales the air deeply. ,,Ten humans at once as guests? Valeria Zilou must have nerves of steel."

Oh, trust me, you need more than only nerves of steel to get along with some of them.

,,Exactly." Verena laughs and looks around to make sure no one has heard her. I turn away very fast. She doesn't need to know I've listened.

Dan smiles at me from the right side. I return the smile happily. For the first time today I feel relieved. Despite the jokes of our guests.  
It's nearly silent in the room. Only the whispering of Lynna's community sounds from the other side. Even the giggles are quiet. Wonders never cease. Red Representatives trick curious humans, other humans nearly act decent, and even Valeria is exceptionally calm.

Well, the latter doesn't last for a long time. Valeria has given Dan and Taffel nearly disgusted looks for a while, but now she can't hold back anymore. ,,Impossible", she hisses at Liliana, shaking her head. ,,Impossible someone can walk around like that! This is a wedding and no football game!"  
,,Oh, really?" Taffel turns around to her, pretending to be surprised. ,,I just wanted to ask where the referee is."  
Valeria snorts. She looks for words. ,,You can keep your comments to yourself! Really, this is..."  
,,...under your reputation?" Taffel blinks at her.

I have to try everything not to laugh. This giggle is really nearly worse than Charlie, but I have to admit I like how he shows Valeria up.

Valeria turns deeply red. I expect a tirade, but instead she stands up very slowly. ,,Excuse me. I have to get a glass of water."  
With that she walks away.  
I look after her amusedly. So, now there's only the question left if Valeria needs the water to drink it or to pour it into the rasta one's face. She would be capable of both.

After a few seconds I turn around again. Somehow I have the impression I should say something, and I nudge Taffel.   
The rasta one looks up. ,,Rubina? What's up?"  
,,Well done." I raise the thumb of my left hand.  
Taffel laughs loudly. ,,Thank you, Rubina. I had hoped to please you one day."  
,,If you want to please me, don't call me Rubina." I turn around amusedly, leaving it to him to make sense of it. 

It has been quiet for a while now. Lynna is just speaking with the Zilianian priest, Catherine Roux. Apparently they know each other too. Which should not surprise me with Lynna, she knows nearly everyone.

I look around. Pauline is not here yet, as well as Léon Miraz. I only see the future husband, Gabriel, in the front. According to his clothes he knows how to dress up for a wedding. Unlike some humans here. Who have probably never attended a Zilianian wedding. Or they just don't have any rationality. This is the most logical reason.

As if this wasn't enough yet, I notice now Taffel is looking for something in his bag. Oh no. Don't tell me...

Really. The giggle seriously packs out a chewing gum. I'm lost for words. Where does he think he is?

,,Are you crazy or what?" I look around alarmedly to make sure no one has noticed. ,,Get that out! You are in a church!"  
,,Among many hippies who won't care." Taffel blinks at me. ,,They got other things to do."  
,,She's right, dude." Ralph, who's sitting in front of us, turns around. ,,If the red lady notices, there will be serious trouble."   
,,The red one? She doesn't scare me." Taffel snorts amusedly. ,,She's only going to curse that this is impossible and under her reputation."

Not that wrong. He has seen through Valeria.

,,If you weren't sitting behind me right now, I would pull your hair." Ralph shakes his head. ,,This is just extreme."  
,,Oh, I can do this as well." I blink conspiratorially.   
Taffel opens his mouth and looks for words, as suddenly steps come closer. One second later I notice Valeria returning with a glass of water. She looks over to us sceptically. Oh no. I see immediately she knows everything. If Valeria has one thing, it are good eyes.

Valeria sits down. She needs a second to find her voice. ,,That you got no shame!" She shakes her head, nearly shocked. ,,To chew bubblegum in a church! Tell me, are you doing the same on human weddings?"  
,,That depends." Taffel blinks at her, still chewing.  
Valeria's face shows deep disapproval. ,,Impossible." She raises her glass of water, emptying it in one gulp. ,,Just impossible."

I can only agree.

,,We have to go for a second." Ben stands up together with Grant. ,,To get a glass of water as well. No worries, we will be back soon."  
,,Good." I nod slowly. ,,As long as you don't buy any wine or chewing gum, everything is alright."  
,,Definitely not." Grant has to suppress a giggle. With that they walk away.  
I look after them, shaking my head. Oh my goodness. What am I actually doing here? Can't the ceremony finally start? I won't survive a longer while with those giggles. Maybe I should get a glass of water too.

Luckily the ceremony really starts soon. Grant and Ben have just returned with the water as a creak sounds. The doors open.  
,,Has the time come now?" James in front of us turns around.  
,,I think so." With one move I turn around to Taffel. ,,And you are going to do all of us a favour and finally get that chewing gum out. Terrible enough you always provoke riots of Valeria. Please confer at least an honour on Pauline Valier."  
,,Alright, Rubina. Chill out." Taffel puts on an innocent face.  
This is driving me wild. I know that look. Louanna often looks the same way. Every time she feels superior to everyone else.  
But in the most cases she's wrong. Just like this human right now.

I give him my strictest Zilou look and turn around to the front. Now the interesting part starts.

Steps come closer. I sit up and look around. Pauline walks along the corridor together with Léon Miraz. She looks quite...gorgeous. Her dress is coloured in light violet, and just like Lynna she's wearing a chaplet of flowers. This is a tradition on Zilianian weddings.

Léon Miraz has got dressed up as well, with a suit, a tie and elegant clothes. Unlike the outfits of our guests, the clothes fit to each other. So, no combination of violet shoes, a dotted tie and a striped suit. If you look at him now, you would never think he's the one to use incense sticks at his house.

Finally they arrive at the front. Léon nods at Pauline and walks over to the right side.  
Lynna in the first row smiles at her husband first, then at her daughter. She gives Linja, who's sitting next to Zahra on the other side, a grateful look.

After a short break, Catherine starts to speak. ,,All of you; humans and Zilianian ones; have gathered here to attend the wedding of Pauline Valier and Gabriel Charron." She stops for a second and looks at our ten human guests. ,,To be honest: I'm especially happy about the humans. It is not natural that humans forget their timidity and make contact with Zilianian families..."  
,,Timidity?" Taffel giggles. ,,Which timidity?"  
Dan next to me covers his mouth.  
Catherine reacts in a very calm way. ,,Even better. Humans who are not scared of magical powers are very rare. It's always something special to see so many of them here." She turns around to the couple now.  
,,Pauline", she begins, ,,you have come here voluntarily to enter into the bond of marriage. Right?"  
,,Right." Pauline nods. She looks excited.  
,,So, I'm going to ask you first." Catherine looks up. ,,Do you want to take Gabriel of the family Charron to be your husband; do you want to love and honour him, whatever may come, until death parts you?"   
,,Yes." Pauline blinks. ,,Yes, I do."

Ben has to sigh at these words. Dan wipes over his eyes. Even Taffel smiles without making a comment. I sigh with relief while looking to the front.

,,And you, Gabriel", Catherine continues, ,,have you come here voluntarily to enter into the bond of marriage?"  
,,I have." Gabriel Charron clears his throat.  
,,So, I'm going to ask you as well." Catherine nods. ,,Do you want to take Pauline of the family Valier to be your wife; do you want to love and honour her, whatever may come, until death parts you?"  
,,Yes, I do." Gabriel looks Pauline right into the eyes. Pauline smiles.  
Lynna wipes one tear away. I understand her, honestly. If Valeria would do the same if it was Letizia or me in the front? Quite a strange thought.

,,Well." Catherine clears her throat and starts to speak the ritual oath in Zilianian. I listen carefully. On the other hand, some of our guests seem to be confused. The two giggles Will and Woody just look at each other. Kyle turns around to Grant and Ben, who only stare back at him confusedly.

Taffel nudges me after a few seconds. ,,What is she speaking? Quenya?"  
,,Quiet. It's Zilianian, our language." I look around alarmedly. Apparently no one has listened. Good. It would have been the last we needed if Valeria had noticed a human thinks Zilianian is a fantasy language.

,,Oh." Taffel looks confused. ,,Are you speaking this language?"  
,,A bit. Valeria speaks it fluently." I chew my lip. ,,I could teach you a few words if you want, but it's quite difficult. Only that you know."  
,,Let's see. It would be funny to see how the red radical reacts if a human speaks her language." Taffel blinks in a provocative way. 

He just doesn't learn it. Even if Valeria is right behind him, he doesn't hesitate to call her such names. If there is a male version of Louanna, it's sitting next to me right now.

,,Right." I clear my throat. ,,But only as long as you don't call her red radical. Otherwise there's going to be another riot."   
,,Sorry." Taffel giggles. ,,Alright, Rubina. I'm going to act decent for her."  
,,That would really be a miracle. I didn't know until now you are able to do this." I turn around again without waiting for a reply.

Catherine has finished the oath and stands up. ,,So, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
Pauline and Gabriel turn around to each other. Gabriel hesitates for a second before he takes the chaplet off Pauline's head. At the same moment the flowers fade into sapphire blue smoke.  
Grant and Ben open up their eyes wide. Dan next to me as well. Even Taffel looks confused.  
Catherine smiles at the surprised humans.  
,,What..." Dan doesn't understand. He looks at me. ,,Where are the rings?"  
,,There are no rings in Zilianian wedding ceremonies. The man has to take the chaplet off the woman's head. This is one of our traditions", I whisper to him.  
Dan nods with a confused smile.

James in front of us has apparently recovered from this short moment of confusion. At least enough to get up to nonsense again. ,,Kiss each other", he calls out, laughing. ,,Kiss each other!"  
Valeria gasps for breath, completely shocked.  
Excited whispering sounds among Lynna's people, including Zahra and Linja.  
Before I find my voice, Ralph already nudges the self-appointed butler heavily. ,,Shut up!" He looks around with both eyes wide open, right into the amused faces of the hippies on the other side. ,,This is a church!"  
Taffel giggles next to me.  
,,The gentleman is right." Catherine laughs. She's apparently just as laid-back as Mireille. ,,You can kiss the bride now."  
Pauline and Gabriel immediately follow this instruction.  
I sigh quietly. From the corner of my eye I notice Louanna who watches both of them and turns to Chèrie afterwards. ,,I guess we can do the same, right?" With that she pulls the ghost with the frock closer, laughing.  
I roll my eyes amusedly. They are always topping everyone. For they are invisible for most of us though, I just ignore them. After all they have at least acted more decent than some humans in here, which is saying something.

Dan smiles at me. ,,Do you think we are going to be in this place as well some day?"  
,,Who knows?" I smile back. ,,I'm sure we will."  
,,Me too." Dan blinks.  
For a moment I forget everything around me. Only as everyone starts to stand up, I return to reality. Together with the others, Dan and me walk along the long corridor. Louanna and Chèrie are flying next to us, giggling. Valentina looks nearly emotional as she whispers with Léa. Probably this was really the first Zilianian wedding for all attendant ghosts.

A while passes until all of us have left the church. I look around once again, but everything looks normal. No other people are here. Zahra and Linja were probably right.  
Luckily. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if those journalists had followed us.

,,Are we ready to go?", Pauline's voice interrupts my thoughts.  
,,To go where?" Ben looks confused.  
,,Well, we have to celebrate." Pauline laughs. ,,Catherine, are you going to come as well?"  
,,I'm going to accompany Lynna. We will see each other later." Catherine nods at her.  
,,Good." Pauline smiles at her.  
,,Wait!" Zora steps forward. ,,We still forgot something." With one finger she draws an eight into the air. One second later, flowers appear and fall down onto the married couple.  
Gabriel and Pauline start to laugh first. Milan joins in, and even our human guests giggle. I'm not an exception. Only Zora can have such ideas.

,,Your cousin is really cute." James laughs as we walk on. ,,Not like you, Rubina."

This name makes me see red. Honestly, why are those humans doing this?

,,You've learned something important." I clear my throat. ,,No one of our family is cute. You should take all of us serious. As a human, you better remember this."  
,,Good to know." Amused, James returns to the others.


	16. 15

A while has passed since we left the church, but now we have finally arrived at the place where the wedding is going to be celebrated. Mireille has rented a little hall in the middle of Lyon. Let's only hope no one of the journalists is going to show up.

Our ten human guests look quite impressed. Charlie is again the first one to say something. ,,Epic location", he comments.  
,,Exactly my opinion. Good choice, lady." Taffel blinks at Mireille. He apparently can't remember her name as well. I really guess no one of them can.

,,Many thanks." Mireille nods. ,,Look around if you want. We still got a few things to do."  
,,Sure." Woody interferes, giggling.

I don't really know what was amusing about this. Maybe he thinks this was only an excuse so that Valeria can drink red wine again. But he and the other giggles should actually be the last ones to comment this.

While Mireille walks away now, Kyle starts chattering with Grant and Ben. Will and Woody walk immediately over to the drinks. The self-appointed butler James is with them, probably to fill their glasses. Taffel has a conversation with Charlie. Well, I guess now I know where Charlie got all his bad jokes from.

,,Everything alright, Liréna?" Dan is suddenly next to me, together with Ralph. I nearly jump. My goodness, those two have ninja skills.

,,Oh, it's you." I look up. ,,Sure, everything alright. I'm only surprised Zahra and Linja have really made it. This whole plan sounded completely impossible...but apparently it worked."  
,,I'm really glad as well." Ralph sighs with relief. ,,We are still sorry for everything. If we had been more careful..."  
,,You don't have to. It was not your fault." I shake my head. ,,And everything has gone well. Thanks to Linja and Zahra."  
,,Exactly." Dan laughs.  
,,How was the ceremony for you?", I change the topic now. ,,I guess this was your first Zilianian wedding."  
,,Actually nice. I only didn't understand the language." Ralph looks confused. ,,Was that Welsh or what?"  
,,No. This was Zilianian, our language." I have to try everything not to laugh. ,,But Welsh was still closer to the right line than the suspicion of your long-haired mate. He seriously took it for Quenya. If Valeria had heard this, she probably would have slapped him. She's a strong advocate of the Zilianian language. If a human thinks this is a fantasy language, this is like an insult for her."  
Especially if this human is constantly provoking her, I add silently.

,,Really?" Dan looks amused.  
,,Yes, really. But, well, you can't know this if you are a human." I nod at him.  
Dan doesn't reply. He only giggles.  
,,Well, this is funny." Ralph shakes his head amusedly. ,,Have you survived the time with him?"  
,,Halfway." I laugh and remember how Dan has described the long-haired giggle a few days ago. Not as cheeky as it seems? I have a different opinion.

,,You learn to ignore his jokes. We know what we are talking about." Ralph has to laugh. ,,Okay, some people might need more time. For example your mother."  
,,She's really going to need a while. We don't have such people as guests very often." I nearly have to giggle as I remember Valeria's shocked face in the church. ,,But please do all of us a favour and take all chewing gum off his bag. This was incredible. It might still be alright at Mireille's house, but in a church? Not even Louanna would have done this, and she's really radical."

She really wouldn't have done this, I guess. Louanna might be unusual, but she would never even try to enter a church with shirt and sneakers or to chew mint gum at a wedding.  
Well, she's no human anyway.

,,Louanna." Ralph needs a second. ,,Who was this? One of your ghosts?"  
,,You know it?" Dan looks surprised.   
,,I know it." Ralph nods at me. ,,She has explained everything to me."  
,,Do the others know it as well?" Dan looks around hesitantly.  
,,No. They can get scared if they want. No matter who meets the ghosts first, it won't be the wrong one." I snort amusedly.   
This time Dan has to laugh. ,,Okay."  
,,And yes, Louanna is one of our ghosts." I continue. ,,Only that you know, she's extreme. No one can top her. You can only be on her level."  
,,This sounds...radical." Ralph has to giggle. ,,Maybe you could introduce her to us?"

Well, he can't want this.

,,Maybe. If I get the opportunity." I plan secretly that I definitely won't do this. If Louanna wants to introduce herself, I won't stop her, but I'm not going to put any humans through her antics on purpose. Not even if they are complete giggles.

,,Alright. And yes, we are going to relieve him of all chewing gum before the next event." Ralph clears his throat, laughing. ,,Of the red wine as well, if it's necessary."  
,,It won't be. Valeria is going to do this." I blink. ,,Nevertheless, thank you."   
At this comment Dan and Ralph burst into ringing laughter. Even Kyle, Grant and Ben look over to us confusedly. But kindly no one asks us about it. Good.

,,Listen, everyone!" Mireille's voice suddenly sounds. She smiles at us. ,,I guess it's time for the wedding dance. This is one of our traditions as well."

Great. This is probably going to be amusing. Considering all those humans who are with us this time!

Without another comment of Mireille, everyone tries to find a partner. Pauline has already walked over to Gabriel. I stay with Dan. Louanna has taken Chèrie's hand, while Grant walks over to Marie-Lou. Ralph has teamed up with Letizia, Ben with Lerta. Charlie doesn't hesitate as he walks over to Mireille. I nearly laugh, but I hold back at the last second.

Geneviève and Rémi have stayed with each other as well. The self-appointed butler James has to put up with Lina Lefleur. Now, only Valeria seems to be left. She looks around...  
...and suddenly a familiar voice sounds behind her.   
,,May I have this dance, Cherie?"  
I see how Valeria turns around...and nearly jumps back at the same second. Taffel holds out one hand to her, an innocent smile on his face.

Ahhhhhh! Oh my goodness! Now I really have to try everything not to laugh. Only Valeria's facial expression.   
No lie.  
Her face is priceless!  
Seriously, every human in this room could read her thoughts right now. Even I could do this. It's not even necessary to use a ritual. I only need to look into her face.  
Do I really have to? This is under my reputation!  
Oh, yes, she has to. And she really deserves it.

Valeria recovers herself quite fast. She clears her throat. ,,Come on."  
I suppress a giggle. Oh God. This is so epic. Whoever had this idea has known exactly how to make Valeria see red.

Dan follows my look. He opens his mouth amusedly. ,,No way."  
,,Yes." I laugh. ,,This is epic. She's done for today."  
,,I guess this is the ultimate penalty for her." Dan has to laugh as well.   
,,Of course. She would never have done this voluntarily." I look at Mireille. ,,This was definitely no coincidence."  
,,Probably right." Dan shakes his head, grinning.

A few minutes later, the wedding dance has officially started.  
I look around whenever it's possible. Some combinations are really quirky. For example Mireille and Charlie. I mean, Mireille is at least 1,80 m tall. Compared to her, Charlie is a real midget.  
It's quite surprising he still picked her voluntarily. But, okay, I guess there are not many things that are really embarrassing for him. 

James and Lina Lefleur don't look better. Even over here I can still hear the jokes the self-appointed butler is cracking. Well, Lina is the perfect match for him. She just ignores jokes.   
On the other hand, Valeria has caught her personal ultimate penalty. I mean, out of all ten humans she gets along the least with Taffel. According to her face, the guilty one is going to get a riot later.  
I'm not completely sure, but I guess this was Mireille's glorious idea. To bring Valeria closer to our guests. But she was more than wrong with this.   
Well, at least both are making the right steps. This is quite a surprise for me. I especially hadn't expected this from such a giggle.

,,So, is she surviving?" Will laughs. He has teamed up with Woody. Which is quite quirky as well.

,,I suspect she is." I laugh with him while turning around together with Dan. ,,But have you seen the look on her face? It's absolutely withering. How does your mate stand that?"   
,,I had the same thought." Woody giggles. ,,Some people are just more radical than others."  
,,You are exceptionally right." I turn around to Dan again who smiles at me. Good that there are rational humans like him as well.  
I mean, half-rational.

,,This is typical of the Zilous, right?" I giggle. ,,We've been here only for a few minutes, and so many crazy things have happened."  
,,Which is probably our fault." Dan blinks shyly. ,,I hope we haven't tortured Valeria too much today."  
,,You haven't. Lynna and her hippies have already done this." I laugh. ,,But it's way more amusing this way, right?"  
,,Right." Dan laughs with me.

A while has passed. Valeria has caught the first opportunity after the wedding dance to walk away. Now she's discussing with Mireille. I have already a suspicion what this discussion is about.

Dan is chattering with Ralph and grins at me from time to time. I smile back while I walk through the room. Maybe I should talk to the other guests. Grant and Ben look quite lonely, as I notice. Maybe they are interested in a conversation with me.  
Even though I suddenly wonder where Kyle is. He has been with them only a few minutes ago. Where did he go?

,,Hey." I stop next to them.  
,,Oh! Hey, Rubina." Ben looks up, surprised.

I don't believe it.

,,Please do me a favour and don't join in on what your hippie mate has started." I moan. ,,This name is impossible. Why is everyone using it?"  
,,Well, either this is because we are humans", Grant blinks meaningfully, ,,or people only want to annoy you."  
,,It could be both, now that you say it." I fold my arms. ,,So, if I just ignored the name, less people would use it?"   
,,Maybe." Grant laughs. ,,Okay, some people would only stop if you coloured their hair red."

So he has noticed this incident from today's morning as well. Great. Some people just can't shut up.

,,I'm going to keep this in mind. There's another option though. Maybe he's going to change his mind afterwards." I put on my Zilou face.  
Ben pricks up his ears. ,,What are you up to do?"  
,,You will find it out soon enough. Code word nickname." I blink conspiratorially. ,,But another question, where's Kyle? He was with you before, or am I wrong?"  
,,He has gone to the drinks with James." Grant tightens his eyebrows. ,,To be honest, I'm also surprised he's not back yet."  
,,I'm not." I sigh. ,,Probably your mate has started an interesting conversation about red wine with him. Or made him drink one."  
,,This could be an option." Ben giggles.  
,,This is not only an option, it's probably reality." I snort amusedly. ,,Hopefully they don't get up to nonsense. This would be the last we needed."  
,,Well, better here than in a church, right?" Grant blinks.   
,,In any case." I could still roll my eyes as I remember the antics of the self-appointed butler. ,,Seriously, how can someone be radical enough to call out ,,Kiss each other!" in a church? Sure, humans are different from us, but I've never seen this before!"  
,,This has shocked me too." Grant snorts. ,,Just ignore this. The faster he's quiet again."   
,,Dan has said the same." I chew my lip. ,,Well, we can't change it anymore. At least Catherine is more the relaxed kind of priest. One of Lynna's people."  
,,Is she a hippie as well?" Ben opens up his eyes wide.  
,,No, she's not. She was one years ago." I try to remember everything I've heard about the Zilianian priest. ,,Not as extreme as Lynna, but she was one."  
,,So she hasn't used incense sticks or celebrated with ghosts?" Ben nearly looks disappointed.   
I prick up my ears. ,,Who did you get that from?"  
,,Taffel has told us. He got it from Kyle." Ben chews his lip.

I nearly would have laughed loudly. Now Lynna's stories already spread among those humans. I don't want to know what else they heard about us.

,,Why am I not surprised?" I moan. ,,But to answer your question, no, Catherine has neither celebrated with ghosts nor used incense sticks. At least I think so."  
,,So, everything is alright." Grant giggles.  
,,Exactly. If Catherine had done such things as well, our family would have run riot. It was already enough for them Lynna was like that." I decide not to tell them even more. Probably they already know the most things anyway or one of their mates tells them soon.

,,Good. I should better..." I don't get to finish the sentence. What I see as I turn around makes me speechless.  
Kyle has apparently returned. This would usually have been relieving. But what he's doing right now is definitely the opposite of relieving.  
No lie.  
The usually decent pillar of salt is, apparently completely drunk, standing next to Lynna and has a conversation with her.  
And I can understand his words very well.

,,You know", he just explains, ,,you are really very, I mean, nice. Maybe you would like to drink something with me?"

I have to try everything to suppress a shocked moan. No. My goodness, no! After the past days I had already thought he had got his senses back. But a bit of alcohol can apparently change much. In the meantime I should actually know that too, after Dan has invited his five mates under the influence of whisky.

,,Liréna?" Dan is suddenly next to me again, together with Ralph. ,,Are you right?"  
No, I could have replied. ,,Restrain him!", I spit out instead, pointing in Kyle's direction.  
Dan follows my look. He gasps for breath. ,,Oh my goodness. I'm on it."  
,,Me too." Ralph joins him very fast.  
I can only nod. My tongue is frozen. If Léon Miraz notices that, this is the scandal of the evening.

Ben is the first one to interfere again. He has opened up his eyes wide. ,,Really?"  
I nod for a second time. ,,Really."   
,,I can't believe it!" Ben has to laugh. ,,He's throwing himself at this Valier? At the hippie lady?"  
,,Not only that. She's married to Léon Miraz. If anyone notices that, Lord help him." I fold my fingers. The self-appointed butler James can prepare himself for the worst. Who knows how much wine he has given him!

,,Who's throwing himself at the hippie lady?", a voice sounds behind me.

Oh no. Please not this freaking giggle. 

I whirl around. Taffel looks at us curiously. He has probably noticed my look, for he immediately stares at Kyle. ,,No way."  
,,Yes." I take a deep breath and look away. It's enough if three humans look in this direction. If I join in on this as well, the others might notice it.

,,How epic is this?" Taffel bursts into ringing laughter and can't calm down anymore. ,,Oh my goodness!"  
I nudge him heavily. ,,Quiet, for God's sake! Do you want everyone to notice that?" Some of Lynna's community already look over to us confusedly. ,,Pull yourself together. Only once!"  
,,I'm sorry, Rubina." Taffel wipes one tear away. ,,But this is just so...amusing!" He starts to laugh once again. This time even Grant and Ben join in.  
I'm done. ,,Will", I call out with a low voice. ,,Will!"  
The minor giggle is next to me with a few steps. ,,Red one? What's up?"  
,,Get him a glass of water so that he can finally calm down." I give Taffel a meaningful look and point over to the drinks.  
,,Alright. I'm on it." Surprisingly fast, Will walks away. It's nearly a miracle he hasn't asked me any questions about this, but even better. He's usually the one who loves chattering.

Dan and Ralph have finally arrived next to Kyle and Lynna. I don't understand their words, but apparently they have a positive effect. After a last look at Lynna, Kyle leaves with them reluctantly. Very good. This part is done.

A while later they finally return to us. Kyle can't really walk anymore. My goodness, he must have had a lot of wine. 

,,Hello." He looks at us confusedly. ,,What's going on? Why are you looking at me?"  
I'm still looking for words as Dan already interferes. ,,Are you crazy?" He stares at Kyle, completely shocked. ,,This one's married! If this Léon had caught you, he would have made a real riot!"

Well, I don't think so, but he would have been amused.

,,The Miraz one? He has too much to do with his incense sticks." Kyle is mumbling so much I don't really understand him. But this could actually be right. I can't see Léon Miraz anywhere. Probably he's in one of the other rooms, making a private session with Mireille and the others.

At these words Taffel starts laughing again. Grant and Ben are at least trying to suppress their laughter.  
Kyle looks completely confused. ,,Why are you laughing? Have I missed any joke?"  
,,You are missing your own jokes." Taffel snorts amusedly.  
,,Really?" Kyle doesn't seem to understand. The wine has probably burned his mind. I don't want to know what alcohol is doing to humans who are usually not decent at all.

Ralph just starts to reply as steps come closer. One second later, Will returns with the water. He looks at us, quite confused. ,,For who was the glass of water?"  
,,Me." Taffel giggles. ,,But Kyle could need one as well, if you mean that."  
,,Okay." Will doesn't seem to understand what's going on. ,,Should I go once again, or do you want me to send Woody?"   
,,If you want you can go together." I've finally found my voice. ,,One of you fills the glass, the other one brings it here. I don't care."  
,,On your command, red one." Grinning, Will turns around and walks off.

I use the moment of silence to turn to Grant and Ben. ,,I'm going to look for your other mate now. I have to know what he has given to him." I look at Kyle again.  
,,Do it." Grant tries not to laugh.   
,,Alright." I turn around to the others. ,,And you please make sure your mate won't meet Lynna or Léon again for the rest of the evening. We can't need any comments about incense sticks before the eyes of them." I keep ignoring Kyle can hear everything. He's out of his mind anyway right now.

,,We will do anything we can." Ralph has to suppress a laugh.  
,,Alright. Thank you." I walk away.


	17. 16

My way is quite short. James is still at the drinking table. I guess filling the glasses of others is not the only thing he is doing here. Probably he has already tasted some of the drinks himself.

,,So, is the wine delicious?" My voice is dripping with irony.   
,,Oh! Hello, Rubina." James blinks. ,,Yes, of course. Do you want to taste it as well?"  
,,I have a low tolerance for alcohol. Just like your mate with the moustache." I fold my arms.   
,,Who, Kyle?" James laughs. ,,Is it that bad?"  
,,It is." I put on my strict Zilou face. ,,He has thrown himself at Lynna while being totally drunk. Lynna Valier, who's married since 16 years. If this is not bad, I'm a red unicorn."  
,,What?" James stands up incredulously. ,,He has really done that?"  
,,Do you think I'm telling you nonsense?" I wring my hands. ,,He was lucky no one has noticed it. Could you please tell me what you have given to him?"  
,,I haven't given him anything!" James raises both hands in defence. ,,He has tasted the wine of the house owner. Voluntarily. I haven't done anything!"

Well, this is not surprising. 

,,Of course, you haven't done anything. It's always like that." I snort amusedly. ,,The wine, you said? How much has he been drinking?"  
,,I've stopped counting after a while." James shakes his head.  
,,Great." I already plan to speak to this long-haired giggle as well. Since he has started to taste Mireille's wine, everyone joins in on that. I wouldn't be surprised if Milan joined in as well soon. 

,,Let me tell you one thing." My voice sounds just as disapproving as Valeria's voice. ,,If you're already here all the time, please make sure there won't be any more antics like this. Can you remember that?"  
,,Sure, Rubina." James turns around to the table. ,,Oh, the beer is out. I have to get something new." Before I can only react, he already turns to Mireille who's just returning from the other rooms. ,,Hey, Minka! Do we still have some beer?"

How do I always deal with those freaking humans?

,,Shut up!" I stare at him, shocked. ,,She's named Mireille and not Minka! You could rather name a cat like this!"  
,,You have two cats after all." James chews his lip.  
,,They are called Valmira and Lymeria." I sigh.  
,,Way too complicated." James puts me off.  
,,Zilianian tradition." I clear my throat.  
,,Oh, right. I forgot traditions mean everything to you." James blinks at me.   
,,And I forgot humans don't get along with this." I turn around. ,,Mireille, he meant you."   
,,Oh!" Mireille comes over to us, surprised. ,,I had not noticed that. What did you want?"  
While the self-appointed butler starts speaking to Mireille now, I turn around to return to the others again. You can't leave them alone for a long time either.

I don't need much time until I arrive at the window again. The three others are still chattering. I don't know what they have been speaking of, but I don't want to know it either.

,,Oh, it's you." Ben stares at me curiously. ,,You didn't need much time."  
,,Your mate has told me surprisingly fast what has happened." I nod at him.  
,,Really?" Taffel grins at me. ,,Have you told him as well you would colour his hair red?"

I really need to invent something for him. Something I know he won't like. He's so cheeky it can't be true.

,,This was not necessary. He told me everything voluntarily. I know, you can't expect that from everyone." I blink meaningfully. ,,However, he said Kyle has been drinking Mireille's wine."  
At these words Grant and Ben start laughing at the same time.  
Taffel blinks at me. ,,It's a very good wine. I've told you."   
,,This is exactly the point." I fold my arms. ,,It was probably you who brought him to that idea. That's the limit. Look what has happened!"  
,,Well, nothing." Taffel chews his lip. ,,No one has noticed that thing with the hippie lady."  
,,But you have noticed it. And I know you love chattering." I sigh. ,,Honestly, if you have to drink the wine of others, don't make it so obvious. Only a few days have passed, and you have already infected your other mates and provoked Valeria several times."  
,,The red one needed such a lesson though...", Taffel starts.  
I silent him with a withering look.  
,,Alright, Rubina. I understand." Taffel laughs. Apparently he has understood he should not mess with me.

,,I hope so." I nod strictly. ,,Otherwise I see myself forced..."  
I don't get to finish the sentence, as a familiar voice already sounds behind me. ,,Hey, what are you speaking of?"

No. Not her. Not now.

Unfortunately, it's too late. As I turn around, Louanna flies closer, followed by Chèrie. Timing is apparently a word they don't know.

Grant and Ben stare at the ghosts with their eyes wide open. Taffel doesn't look better. He has turned pale and could compete with every vampire. ,,Ghosts", he spits out.   
,,Right, sweetheart." Louanna shakes her hair. Chèrie giggles behind her.

I nearly laugh at this name. And at the faces of the three humans as well. I've told Dan before, no matter who meets the ghosts first, it won't be the wrong one.

,,You have ghosts at your house?", Grant whispers.  
,,Exactly. They are like us...only that they are invisible nearly all the time." I especially point out the word ,,nearly".  
Grant tries to laugh, but it sounds more like a cough. Ben doesn't even make this. He stares at the two ghosts with his mouth open.

,,Calm down, everyone." Louanna snorts. ,,We are completely normal. No one is going to visit you in your rooms at night...even though this is funny to imagine." She blinks.

This might be right. I nearly have to laugh as I imagine Louanna and Chèrie playing tricks on them at night.

Grant and Ben try to nod.  
,,Good." Louanna turns around to Taffel. ,,And you...don't stare at me like a goldfish. Who's able to laugh at a human trying to chat up a hippie should not be scared of ghosts."  
,,I would have gone to this hippie myself if they had offered me enough chewing gum for that." Taffel has finally found his voice.

Oh my. This really tops everything.

Louanna laughs deeply. ,,You really appeal to me!" She comes one step closer. ,,Or you would, if you were a lady. Unfortunately, you aren't actually one. What a pity." She blinks at Chèrie. ,,Would you want to come with us once? With Chèrie and me."  
Grant and Ben giggle. Both have apparently forgotten that they had been scared.  
,,Come with you...where?" Taffel looks confused.   
,,On our night trips." Louanna smiles.  
,,Okay, and what are you doing there?" Taffel has to laugh as well.  
,,Usual things. We fly to some places in town, looking for other ghosts who might like us." This time Chèrie replies. She giggles. 

From the corner of my eye I notice Grant and Ben can't really hold back anymore. I can understand them, actually. It's very rare that Louanna offers a human to come with her. She has already tried this with me, but never with humans before.

,,Oh, now I understand." Taffel puts her off, laughing. ,,No, thank you. Ghosts are not my cup of tea."  
,,Not? You are just speaking to two of them." Louanna laughs with him. ,,Well, no problem. Maybe the red girl can do something." She looks at me.

Actually she should know I'm the last one who could help her. But she keeps ignoring that.

,,Coming with you or convincing others?" I snort amusedly.   
,,Both. I rather meant the convincing part though." Louanna blinks at me and looks at Taffel again. ,,If you change your mind...I'm always on the second floor. In England as well."  
,,Alright." Taffel clears his throat. ,,I will remember, ah..."  
,,Louanna. Call me Louanna." With another blink, Louanna turns away and disappears. Chèrie joins her.

As I finally turn around again, Grant and Ben are staring at me confusedly. Well, this is no surprise. I'm lost for words as well.

,,Who the fuck was that?" Grant is the first one to speak again. He sounds half shocked, half amused.  
,,Louanna Zivalet. The second one is Chèrie, the one with the frock." I sigh. ,,You just need to ignore her or to return her provoking words. Which was no challenge for your mate." I look at Taffel once again.  
,,Oh, she was not that scary." Taffel giggles. ,,Her sense of humour is unique."  
,,I knew you would say this. She's actually quite similar to you, I guess." Only that she wears decent clothes, I add silently.  
,,What?" Taffel gasps for breath. ,,I'm not that extreme!"  
,,I have a different opinion." I turn around to Grant and Ben again. ,,As already mentioned, Louanna is the worse one. Chèrie is only bubbly, but Louanna makes provocative comments from time to time. You just have to ignore that." I clear my throat. ,,Otherwise, they are both nice."  
,,Alright." Ben interferes again. ,,As long as they don't visit our room, everything is alright."  
,,I will make sure they won't." I nod amusedly.  
Ben tries to reply as Gabriel Charron suddenly interrupts him. ,,Hey, major hippie!" He nods at Taffel, laughing. ,,Move your ass over here! We need you for a second."

I have to try everything not to laugh. How epic is this?

,,I'm not the major hippie!" Taffel turns red as fire. Wow, I've never thought he had something similar to pride. ,,It's her, not me." He points at Lynna who's just having a conversation with Valeria and Mireille.   
,,Just go." I nudge the giggle. ,,Someone has called you by name, this has to be important."  
Ben starts to laugh behind me. Grant joins in.  
For the first time since he has entered Mireille's house, Taffel looks nearly ashamed. ,,Alright, I'm on it." Surprisingly fast, he walks away.

I look after him amusedly. So the one who has no reputation according to Valeria cares about this now? This will go down in the Zilou family's history. And I thought he was hopeless.

It's already dark outside as we start cleaning up. At least those who are still able to. Kyle does definitely not belong to this part, but he's not the only one. Will and Woody look quite drunk as well. Even Rémi Lefleur has apparently been drinking too much. At least I hear Geneviève curse how he wants to get home now, and that it's probably good we don't celebrate weddings too often. Well, the public transport is always a safe way to get home.

Mireille is packing the rest of the food and drinks into the car of Léon Miraz. Who has a conversation with Ralph right now, by the way. Hopefully not about incense sticks, otherwise he's probably the next one to start with that. In that case, Valeria is going to freak out completely. If a human starts using incense sticks at her house, that's the limit.

,,Well, did you have a good time?" Dan smiles at me. He has returned to the window again.  
,,Yes, widely." I giggle. ,,Except that thing with Kyle. And except Louanna who offered us something unique."  
,,What?" Dan laughs. ,,What did she want from you?"  
,,Not from us. Only from your long-haired mate. She got along so well with him that she offered him to come with her and Chèrie." I snort amusedly. ,,On their night trips."  
,,Oh my goodness." Dan has to suppress a giggle. ,,So, they are quite similar to each other."  
,,I've said the same. But your mate has kept objecting that." I shake my head, laughing. ,,Maybe my lessons have finally worked with him. Maybe he has understood being compared to a nymphomaniac is under his reputation."  
,,Reputation?" Dan blinks. ,,Which reputation?"  
This time we both laugh.

,,Are you coming?", I hear Lynna's voice now. ,,We are ready!"  
,,We're on it." I walk over to the door. Dan joins me.

Finally outside, I look around. Everything seems to be normal. Nevertheless I wonder what Lynna is thinking of Kyle now. Has she noticed what he wanted from her?

,,So." Mireille clears her throat. ,,Léon and me are going to drive home with some of our guests. The others are going to use the public transport, right?"  
,,Right." Valeria nods.  
,,So, I would say", Mireille smiles at Kyle, Will and Woody, ,,you better come with us. Does anyone else want to join us? We still have two seats left."

I try not to laugh. She tries to say it as politely as possible, and still everyone knows what she means.

,,So, I'm going to accompany you as well." Charlie interferes, laughing.  
,,Me too." Taffel steps forward.

At this moment I would have loved to cheer. I'm rid of four giggles for a while now. Thank you, Mireille!

,,So, come on." Mireille blinks at everyone. ,,See you at home?"  
,,Sure. See you later." I blink back at her.  
While the rest of us walks on, I look after Mireille and Léon as they drive away with the five humans. Somehow I'm even curious right now. Oh, to be a fly on the wall!

_____________________________________________________

From Charlie's point of view...

,,When are we going to be there?" Will interferes for another time. He yawns.

I nearly have to giggle. This is already the third time he asks that question. That's pure comedy. It was so worth coming with them.

,,Soon. Ten minutes, and we will be home." Mireille Lefleur smiles. She's really absolutely relaxed. Valeria Zilou can take a leaf out of her book. Maybe she needs more lessons like in the past days. That thing with the wine, for example. If you do it often enough, she might calm down a bit.

Will nods slowly. It doesn't really seem as if those words have reached his mind. But that doesn't matter anyway. He's probably going to ask the same question again in three minutes.

The only thing you hear from Woody is snoring. He seriously made it to fall asleep within a few minutes. I would like to know how this is possible for him. It already surprised me on the plane, but there's even less space here.

,,How did you like the party, Léon?" Mireille turns around to Léon Miraz who's driving the car along the street. Without incense sticks this time, as I notice amusedly.

,,It was very nice. The Zilianian traditions are interesting every time." Léon Miraz clears his throat. ,,Besides that, Pauline was happy. This is the most important thing."  
,,In any case." Mireille laughs. ,,Lynna was probably happy as well."  
,,She was." Léon nods at her.

I have to suppress another laugh. The approaches of Kyle were probably what made this Valier lady ,,happy" the most. This was the joke of the evening.

At the same moment, Taffel interferes very quietly and nudges Kyle, giggling. ,,Well, how did you like the time with the hippie lady?"  
,,With the Valier one?" Kyle apparently can't remember. ,,How...how did I like what?"  
,,You've been speaking to her for a while." Taffel laughs quietly. ,,And you told her how much you like her."  
,,I've done...what?" Slowly, Kyle seems to get his senses back. He opens his mouth, shocked. ,,Damn it! Is that really right?"  
,,Of course." I blink at him.  
,,Oh no." Kyle turns red as fire. ,,I've made a real fool out of myself, right?"  
,,Only a bit." Taffel blinks at me as well. ,,Nearly no one has noticed it."  
Kyle looks around alarmedly to make sure no one is listening. After all, Lynna's husband is sitting right in front of us. ,,Has Léon Miraz seen me?"  
,,No. He was not attendant." Taffel giggles. ,,Luckily, to be honest. You made jokes about his incense sticks after all."   
,,Fuck!" Kyle looks shocked. ,,Lynna...where is she right now?"  
,,She's on the way home with the others." I interfere again. ,,With the public transport."   
,,I have to talk to her tomorrow." Kyle shakes his head. ,,And tell her I'm sorry. How could it come to this?"  
,,Well." I blink meaningfully. ,,I guess you know that too well."


	18. 17

From Liréna's point of view...

The sun is shining into the guest room on the second floor.  
I sit up and blink, still tired. We have all gone to bed quite late yesterday. It was already past midnight when we arrived at home. Most of us have immediately gone to bed. Milan and Taffel had to drink another wine in the middle of the night, but afterwards they left as well. Mireille has locked the door as the last one. As I asked her how the trip with Léon Miraz and the giggles was, she only replied with a blink.  
Well, I guess this is meaningful enough.

By the way, I haven't seen any more journalists in front of Mireille's house yesterday. Either Linja and Zahra have completely tricked them, or it was too late for them to wait. I've looked at the house of Ariane Rogic as well, but the lights were already turned off. Probably they have already been sleeping. Somehow I wonder what Ariane would say if I told her how two Red Representatives tricked her curious group of humans.

The lights are already on in the corridor. I sneak out of bed as quietly as possible, so that Letizia and Zora won't wake up, and open the door. The corridor is apparently empty...  
...until the door of the storage room next to me opens and Valeria walks out. As she notices me, she opens up her eyes wide. ,,Good morning, Liréna. You are already awake?"  
,,Right." I nod at her. ,,You too, I see?"  
,,I couldn't sleep anymore." Valeria snorts. ,,So I came here to look for something."   
,,In the storage room?" I have to suppress a laugh.  
,,Mireille keeps some old books up here, as Rémi told me." Valeria clears her throat. ,,I couldn't go into the living room this time. After all, the two red ladies are sleeping in there."

Right, I had already forgotten that.

,,And, have you found some?" I get serious again.   
,,To be honest, no." Valeria sighs. ,,Maybe I should really ask our guests. At least some of them seem to be decent after all. Maybe they can recommend some new books to me."

Well, I guess they could. As long as they are not drunk.  
But nevertheless it seems like a miracle to me that Valeria seriously plans to ask our guests for something. Maybe the ,,special lessons" of our new guests have finally worked with her.

,,So, do what you want." I clear my throat. ,,They are going to wake up soon anyway, I think. In that case..."  
I don't get to finish the sentence, for the door behind us suddenly opens. I whirl around and notice, which surprise, the self-appointed wine expert Taffel who leaves the bathroom. Only that would usually be a reason to cheer. That he's exceptionally already finished and doesn't lock the room for an hour, I mean.   
On the other hand, his clothes, respectively the non-existent clothes, are the complete opposite. The giggle is seriously wearing no shirt.  
I've never expected he could still surprise me. But apparently I was wrong.

Taffel looks over to us. ,,Oh! Cherie and Rubina." He nods at us as if everything was normal. ,,Good morning."  
I refrain from a reply. Instead, I can only shake my head and wonder once more why we have opened the door for those people.

Valeria has finally found her voice. ,,Are you freaking nuts now?" She has to take a deep breath. ,,This is a civilised French house! Go, get off, get off!" She points at the door the rasta one has just closed, her hands are shaking. ,,And, my goodness, put on something!"

Well, now I'm excited for the rasta one's reaction. Not everyone gets such a riot of Valeria.

Taffel only blinks amusedly. ,,Alright, Cherie. I'm on it. Humans like us just can't work miracles."  
Valeria flares up. ,,The next time you call me Cherie, I'm going to..."  
Taffel looks interested. ,,Yes?"  
,,...I'm going to slap you!", Valeria finishes the sentence, gasping for breath.  
This time Taffel laughs. ,,Strange. You are already the second one to say this." He blinks at me.

Well, it's apparently in our family. Still, I don't say anything, but only smirk. The conversation between the two ones is more interesting.

I expect another tirade of Valeria, but she holds back. ,,So, it's about time you learn it!" With those words she whirls around and trips over to the staircase. ,,Freaking hippies!", I hear her curse before she disappears. 

Wow. This was striking.   
I mean, I've known Valeria all my life. In all those years I've seen many riots of her. But such comments are very rare.  
Well, alright, such comments of guests are very rare too.

I should have turned around to join her, but instead I look over to Taffel once again. ,,Spare yourself the trouble, and don't mess with her", I command, whispering. ,,Otherwise she's going to get serious one day, and not even you deserve this."  
,,Why? This is so funny." Taffel giggles. ,,How she always runs riot, because of every little mistake. You only need to do it often enough, and she will get used to it."

Well, this sounds very much like Charlie on the plane some days ago. And it might even be possible that humans understand some things better than Zilianian people, but he doesn't know what Valeria is like. But, okay, it's not my problem.

,,If you say it." I snort. ,,Don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
With that I walk away and leave the giggle alone.

As I've expected, most of our guests are already in the kitchen. Ralph is just making a coffee, while Grant, Ben and the self-appointed butler James are already chattering. Charlie is standing next to the window, while Dan is already sitting at the table and smiles as he notices me. I smile back happily. Still, I would like to talk to Kyle right now. If he can still remember what happened last night?

,,Good morning." I clear my throat and sit down.  
,,Morning." Ralph turns around to me. ,,What has happened? You look tired."

Oh, only half as tired as Valeria is right now.

I fold my arms. ,,A bit. Maybe you should tell your mate he shouldn't show up half naked before Valeria's eyes."  
,,Who? Kyle?" Charlie at the window snorts amusedly.  
,,Your other mate, giggle. The one with the more or less existent rasta braids. You will remember if you try." My voice sounds very cynical. ,,Valeria has made the riot of her life. And honestly, I understand her."  
At these words, Charlie bursts into ringing laughter. Ben chokes on his coffee and starts to cough. Dan only shakes his head amusedly.

Ralph interferes again after a while, laughing. ,,You should better get used to this if you have him as a guest. This is quite a tradition."  
,,Great! Thanks for the late warning!" I moan. ,,Seriously, can't you teach him a bit of rationality? One day Valeria is really going to use a ritual. No one can want that."

Even though I guess he could need it to get such a magical lesson. But probably this wouldn't change his mind anyway. He would only call her red riot afterwards.

,,Tell her to calm down." Charlie is still laughing. ,,Every other lady would like that."  
,,Valeria is not every other lady. Valeria is Valeria. And she only cares about two things: her reputation and rationality." I show two fingers. ,,Your mate has neither the one, nor the other."  
,,This is right." Charlie snorts.  
,,We will see what we can do." Ralph clears his throat, but it sounds more like a suppressed laugh. ,,I will talk to him later. We will find a way."  
,,Hopefully." I nod, sighing. ,,But another question, where are Kyle and the two giggles? Are they still asleep?"  
,,I don't know about Kyle, but Will and Woody are definitely still in bed." Dan interferes, hesitating.

Well, this was already my thought.

,,I'm not really surprised." I clear my throat. ,,But really no one knows where Kyle could be?"  
,,No. Maybe at the bathroom." James giggles.   
,,Or with Lynna." Charlie blinks.

Good, this was my suspicion too. I mean, the bathroom thing. I don't think he's going to chat up Lynna once again.

I ignore Charlie's comment. ,,If you see him, please send him to me. I would like to talk to him for a minute."  
,,Of course we will." Grant tries not to laugh.  
,,Okay. So, this part is done." I look up. ,,Have you already packed your bags for the departure?"  
,,Which departure?" Ben looks at me as if I had asked the question in Zilianian. ,,Are we going to fly back to England today?"  
,,Right, today's evening." I clear my throat. ,,You should better pack your bags after breakfast. If you have any bags, I mean."  
,,We will." Ben nods at me. ,,We haven't packed that much anyway."  
,,Right. This can be an advantage." I blink meaningfully. ,,But please don't take Mireille's wine or Rémi's pin-striped suits with you. They belong to the Lefleur family."  
,,Definitely not." Ben giggles.  
,,Please tell that to your mate as well." I nod. ,,I have to go upstairs now to wake those two giggles up. Are you getting along here?"  
,,Sure." Charlie laughs.  
,,I hope so." I nod shortly. ,,See you soon."

30 minutes later finally everyone is in the kitchen. I've waken Will and Woody up myself, while Valeria has come downstairs only a few minutes later. She avoids every eye contact with Taffel, even though the rasta one has put on some clothes now. Probably this is already under her reputation as well.

Mireille looks, despite the early time, awake as always. She fills every cup on the table with coffee. Milan has already drunk up his first cup. Well, there will be more to come. 

The most relieving thing for me is that Kyle has decided to come downstairs as well. He has apparently recovered himself. Well, at least halfway. I notice he treats Lynna just like Valeria treats his long-haired mate. Not more looks and words than necessary.   
So, apparently he can remember his antics from last night. Or someone has told him. I already suspect some very special giggles. 

If Lynna is angry at him now, she doesn't let anyone see. She treats everyone as friendly as always, especially Linja and Zahra, who are sitting next to her. But they really deserve this, I have to say. Those two have made a normal wedding possible, so we need to be grateful.

Valeria finally starts speaking after a while. ,,We are going to leave around 5:00 pm today. To make sure we arrive on time."   
,,Alright. We will come with you." Mireille nods and turns around to the five new guests. ,,You too, right?"  
,,Of course. We need to fly back to England as well." Ralph nods back at her. ,,By the way, thank you for letting us spend the past nights here. You didn't have to do this."  
,,No problem." Mireille smiles. 

From the corner of my eye, I notice how Valeria chokes on the bread she was just chewing. Sure, it's not really a pleasure for her to be reminded of that those ,,vagabonds" will come with us. After all the antics of the past days this is no miracle though. They won't act differently in England. 

,,Another question", Milan interferes. He looks out of the kitchen window. ,,What are we going to do because of those...people from yesterday? If anyone follows us to the airport, I mean."   
,,Why, have they returned?" Letizia looks up, both eyes wide open.  
Milan chews his lip. ,,I've seen some of them in front of the house a few hours ago."  
Letizia opens her mouth, but no words come out.   
Luckily, Zahra interferes now. ,,Keep calm." She raises one hand. ,,Even if anyone follows you to the airport...they won't get past the doors. Linja and me have arranged everything."  
Milan whirls around. ,,How do you mean that?"  
,,A little ritual. No big deal." Zahra blinks.

I nearly laugh loudly. This is what I call hardcore!

Milan is lost for words. He stares at Zahra, his mouth wide open.  
Valeria is faster. ,,You have used a ritual?" She gasps for breath. ,,What...do you know what you have done?"  
,,Remember one thing, lady...we always know what we are doing." Zahra gives Valeria a very short look. ,,Only a spellbinding ritual. They won't be able to walk through the door, unless anyone of them knows the returning ritual."  
Grant and Ben look nearly as shocked as Milan now. Kyle as well. Taffel whispers with Charlie. Well, this was obvious. The decent part of our guests is shocked, while the giggles only see this as another reason to chatter.

,,Have you ever thought of that those humans are going to write about that as well?" Valeria tears her hair. ,,If someone finds out it was you..."   
Linja interrupts her. ,,How could they?" She giggles. ,,We are only two normal red ladies. No one can prove what we did and that it was us."  
This time Valeria is speechless. She only shakes her head.  
On the other hand, Milan has finally found his voice. ,,We can only thank you once again." He laughs, as if he can't believe it himself. ,,What would we do without you..."  
,,No problem." Linja smiles.

I can only agree with Milan. Especially Linja was never the one I had expected to do things like that.

,,So, I would say", Liliana interferes, ,,we are going to start packing our bags after breakfast. If no one has a problem with that, I would go upstairs now."   
,,Just go." Mireille nods at her.  
,,We will come with you." Kyle stands up, together with the two giggles. Apparently he wants to get away from Lynna very fast. ,,We still got something to do."  
,,So, we will go as well." Dan nods. Together with him, James, Grant, Ben, Ralph and Charlie stand up. I join them quite fast. The earlier everything important is done, the better. 

,,You can already start packing. I will join you later." Taffel blinks at us.  
I snort. ,,I hope so. If I find out you got up to any nonsense, I might change my mind about the ritual."  
,,Alright, Rubina. I won't get up to anything." Taffel laughs and looks at Valeria. ,,What would this mean for our reputation?"  
Valeria ignores the comment and looks at me instead. ,,We will make sure nothing happens."  
,,Thank you." I nod at her and join the others out of the kitchen. Hopefully Valeria is right. Sometimes it can be very difficult to restrain a human. I mean, even Kyle who was always decent has tried to chat up Lynna without anyone noticing.  
Oh, and speaking of Kyle, I still need to talk to him. My goodness, there's really much to do today.


	19. 18

The sun is already going down as we enter the departure hall of the airport in Lyon. The Lefleurs, respectively the Valiers, have come with us. As already expected, the people in front of Mireille's house have stared at us and tried to spot our guests, but probably they have failed. The ten ones have kept walking in the middle of the row, where no one could see them. Just like Zahra and Linja. They were smart enough to use an invisibility ritual before we left. With their appearance they would have attracted everyone's attention. And if only one of those people had recognised the two ladies who tricked them yesterday, there would have been serious trouble. Even though this is just another proof for the fact how stupid humans can be. I mean, that two Red Representatives have tricked them.

Valeria is still the leader of the row, together with Liliana and Milan. Who got spared of the butler's job this time. Instead, the self-appointed butler James had to carry the huge suitcase all the time. Probably Valeria doesn't care anyway who has to carry the bags, as long as she doesn't have to do it. Quite a smart strategy, I have to admit.

Dan next to me has taken my hand. Valeria would have protested again if it had been possible for her, but our other guests need all her attention right now. Taffel and Charlie are entertaining the whole row with their jokes. Valeria has already given them three warnings, but they just ignored it. I have to admit I would like to use a silence ritual as well right now. They are both annoying enough, but together you can't tolerate them.

Will and Woody don't look better. Since we have left those curious journalists behind, they walk at the end of the row and look quite worrying. Their way of walking reminds me of a bad moonwalk, and according to their faces they would love to fall asleep right now. Probably they are still quite hungover. Valeria needs to turn around every few seconds to make sure they are still with us. Well, at least she has something better to do than making riots all the time.

In any case, Kyle seems to be completely normal again. He looks at Lynna from time to time, but otherwise everything is as always. At the moment he's having a conversation with Grant, Ben and Ralph. Luckily without any jokes. This would have been too much for Valeria and me.

Finally we arrive at the counter. As always, Valeria steps forward first. While she is still speaking to the employee, I look around in the hall. I had never expected this whole thing to end like that. Sure, we all had expected it to be chaotic, but not that we would eventually have five new guests and trouble with curious journalists. I've said it before, where the Zilou family shows up, nothing goes to plan. Either we always bring new guests or new ghosts. Or both.

The employee at the counter looks at us, quite confused. ,,Those are more than on the day of the arrival."  
Valeria starts to reply as Taffel already interrupts her. ,,We invited ourselves spontaneously." He starts to giggle.

This shows once again how cheeky humans can be. I don't have any other explanation. It's one thing to provoke Valeria in private, but another one to do it before everyone's eyes.

Valeria whirls around to him. ,,Quiet, Mr..." She can't finish the sentence.

Okay, this is a reason to laugh now. As if Valeria still doesn't know what's the surname of that giggle. I mean, everyone calls him that. And Valeria is again the only one who sleeps through everything. No one has to be surprised if people say the Zilous are living under a rock.

,,Cherie." Taffel clears his throat amusedly. ,,Spare yourself the trouble and just use my first name. Or my surname, if you want. This doesn't matter."   
,,I don't care what's your name!" Valeria has turned deeply red. ,,Just keep silent!"  
,,Alright." Taffel blinks.  
,,I hope so." Valeria nods strictly. ,,And if I hear the name Cherie only once again, there's going to be trouble. I'm serious. You should actually have better traditions in England than calling each other nicknames." With that she turns away.

Well, if you're not wrong with this, Valeria. 

As soon as Valeria doesn't look at us anymore, I nudge Taffel heavily. ,,Only for you, I'm going to repeat it." I look around to make sure no one is listening. ,,Be careful with her. If you mess with Valeria, this can come to a bad end."  
,,Is she going to colour my hair red as well?" Taffel has to suppress a laugh.  
,,Exactly. And no one can want that." I put on my strict Zilou face. ,,So, hold back, for God's sake. If you can't do this, tell me, and I will use a ritual."  
,,No, not necessary." Taffel has suddenly turned pale. I really seem to scare him more than Valeria. ,,I'm going to try my best."  
,,Very good." I turn around and try to keep an eye on the ghosts. Louanna and Chèrie apparently pull themselves together this time. At least they haven't got up to nonsense yet. Let's hope it also stays like that.

Valeria is still speaking to the man at the counter. ,,So, as for the additional people, well..." She looks for words.  
Ralph interrupts her. ,,Of course we are going to pay everything."  
Valeria whirls around with surprise. ,,What?"  
,,You have opened your door for us. We can't expect you to pay our air tickets." Ralph nods at the employee. ,,How much are the tickets?"  
The man at the counter makes a short gesture. ,,Come here, please."   
I look just as surprised as Valeria. I've never expected this, actually. That he would do this voluntarily, I mean. This is completely against Valeria's cliches.

Finally the two ones are ready. The employee nods at us politely. ,,I wish you a pleasant journey and thanks for choosing our line."   
,,No problem." Valeria interferes again. She has apparently recovered herself.

,,So, it's time to go for all of us." Mireille nods. ,,It was our pleasure to have you here again. Especially you have brought laughter and happiness into our house." She smiles at the ten humans. ,,I'm sure we will see each other again soon."  
,,Very soon." Dan smiles back.

From the corner of my eye I notice how Valeria rolls her eyes. Sure, in her opinion they haven't brought only laughter and happiness, but also antics and cheekiness into our house. Which is not that wrong.

,,See you very soon!" Mireille hugs Milan first, then Liliana and Valeria. Zora gives Mira a hug. Zahra nods at Linja and shakes her hand. They are probably going to visit each other more often, I guess.

I'm so distracted by all the chaos around us that I don't even notice Lynna who walks over to me. ,,Liréna." She nods at me, smiling. ,,I wish you a pleasant flight and see you soon. I guess we will meet again around Christmas."  
,,Thank you." I smile back at her. ,,I'm sure we will. As long as Valeria survives the antics of our guests, I mean."  
Lynna gets serious again. ,,Speaking of it." She looks over to Kyle, who just has a conversation with Grant and Ben. ,,Could you tell this one human something from me?"  
So she has really noticed what he wanted from us. I try to look normal. ,,Sure. What should I tell him?"  
,,Tell him greetings from me." Lynna nods. ,,And I'm sorry I can't fulfill his wishes. He should not worry about what happened. This was not that terrible."

I sigh with relief. So she's not angry. I guess Kyle is extremely lucky. Even though he might see it differently.

,,I will definitely do this." I clear my throat. ,,Wish Pauline and Gabriel well for the marriage from me, right?"  
,,I'm going to tell them." Lynna laughs. ,,See you soon, Liréna."   
With that she disappears. 

I don't have time to look after her, for Valeria suddenly interferes again. ,,Are you coming? We have to go!"  
,,We're on it!" I take Dan's hand and join the others, while the Lefleur family and Linja wave after us.

A while later we finally enter the plane.  
It's already dark outside. I'm quite tired, but our guests keep me awake. Their antics always keep you on the run.

Charlie in front of me is just telling Letizia a quirky story including a community of hippies and people with incense sticks. I don't want to say anything, but everyone could see he's only making fun of Lynna's community and Léon Miraz. Still, Letizia listens amusedly. Well, if she wants to.

I keep looking around. Most of us have already found their seats. Grant, Ben, Ralph and the self-appointed butler James belong to this part. Charlie finally sits down as well now. Great. Hopefully he finds another one he can tell his jokes.

Letizia grins at me before she sits down as well. Now, only the two giggles, Dan and Taffel are left. Dan smiles at me as he sits down next to Charlie. Well, I'm sorry. I could never stand his jokes all the time.  
But I'm no human either.

As on our trip to Lyon, I'm sitting next to Kyle. Good, so I can tell him Lynna's message. Anyway, it's not that good the two giggles are sitting right behind us. Great. This means, I have to stand their jokes, respectively their snoring, all the time. This can only be pleasant.

Taffel seems to have the same opinion. He blinks at me. ,,Well, have a pleasant flight, Rubina. And if you have any problems, just order some red wine."

Do I look like Valeria, or what?

,,So that I sleep through our arrival?" I snort. ,,No, thanks. Now, go and sit down. I have to find a way to restrain those giggles."  
Taffel chews his lip. ,,You could just colour their hair red, red one."

Okay. That's the limit. Rubina was terrible enough. But that he starts calling me red one as well now is impossible. I guess I need to pack out a Zilou lesson.

,,That's a good idea, shaggy curl." I blink.  
Taffel stares at me, both eyes wide open. ,,Shaggy curl?" Very pleased, I watch the offended facial expression of the giggle. ,,Shaggy curl?"  
,,You asked me for a nickname." I have to suppress a laugh. ,,Now you have one."  
,,I don't have shaggy hair!" Taffel pulls his hair, completely shocked. ,,I need 30 minutes every day to comb it!"   
,,So, that's the reason why you locked the bathroom at Mireille's house for one hour, right?" For the giggle doesn't reply, I continue, and now my voice sounds very sarcastic. ,,I will still keep calling you that!"  
Taffel opens his mouth, but no words come out. Apparently he starts to understand I got my revenge for my own nickname. ,,You are not fair, Rubina!"  
,,Zilianian ones are never fair, just like humans. You better remember this. Always prepared, you said?" Laughing, I turn around and sit down next to Kyle.

,,Well, I like your hair." Zora is suddenly next to Taffel. She is so short she has to look up to him.  
Taffel jumps with surprise. ,,Oh! Thank you, ah..."  
,,Zora. I'm Zora." Zora nods.  
,,Okay." Taffel nods as well. ,,Thanks anyway."  
,,This is saying something, right?", James interferes amusedly. ,,A little girl has to object her cousin because no one of us is able to."  
,,I'm no little girl." Zora looks over to him. ,,I'm eight. Soon I will turn nine."  
James only giggles.

I nearly laugh as well. Zora might be only eight, still she can get along very well with humans. Which she probably owes to the way Marie-Lou raised her.

,,I have to go. Valeria is probably waiting." Without another word, Zora leaves. Taffel has no other choice than sitting down next to Ben. At least they are both sitting in the other row, next to the window. Great, at least those two won't annoy me during the flight.

Usually I'm not that mean, but the temptation to make another joke is just too huge. While Taffel still fastens his seat belt, I interfere again. ,,Make sure you don't get your shaggy hair tangled in something." I giggle. ,,Otherwise you have to comb it for 30 minutes again."   
As a reply, Taffel curls his lips and throws his hair back in a very offended way. I suppress a laugh while turning around again. This one has learned his lesson, I guess.

,,Liréna?" Kyle looks over to me.  
I look at him as well. ,,Yes, pillar of salt?"  
,,This was perfect." Kyle laughs.  
,,Thank you." I blink at him and turn away.

Another while later we have finally departed. You have a great view from here, but nevertheless Kyle next to me avoids looking down. And honestly, I'm not surprised. 

The lady with the drinks trailer has already been here as well. As already on our trip to France, I've ordered a tomato juice, while Kyle has decided to order a tea this time. Which he might need, considering how much flying scares him. It would have been more effective in Milan's special edition with a bit of valium, but I refrain from making this joke. I don't want to give the two giggles behind us a reason to crack their own jokes about it. My worse fear about them has come true after all: they have waken up from their valium condition and keep telling each other their non-funny jokes. Many thanks. Do I really deserve this?

From the corner of my eye I notice Zahra who is a few rows behind us, keeping an eye on the ghosts. I'm really grateful for this. Especially Louanna and Chèrie are capable of everything. In one second they are still quiet, and in the next one they already play tricks on the humans around us. Zahra is taking a lot of work off my hands.

Somewhere in front of me, Valeria's sharp voice sounds. I don't understand her words, but somehow I fear she's bringing Milan into line again. Either he has poured his coffee on her dress, or he has fallen asleep, or the hand luggage is in the way. It's always one out of those things. And if it wasn't Milan, it would be one of our guests. Valeria always finds a reason to complain. Even though some of our guests would really deserve a riot of her. Maybe she needs a seat next to Will and Woody during our next flight. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to be completely in her element.

I drink up the last sip of my tomato juice and look around. Charlie on the other side is already chattering nonstop. ,,You know, this Miraz one brought me to an idea. We should make a private session with incense sticks once. Valeria would make a real riot again."

Is he actually that nuts or does he only pretend to be? 

,,Don't you dare!" The words leave my lips before Dan can reply. ,,If you do that, you are completely fucked, only that you know. Valeria is going to wear you out in that case. Do you understand?"  
,,Alright, Lira, alright. It was only a joke." Charlie giggles. ,,But if we had some at your house, I would really do that, I guess."  
,,You are completely crazy!" I shake my head before I suddenly get a suspicion. ,,Wait, do you want to tell me you have brought any incense sticks from Lyon?"  
,,Not me." Charlie raises both hands.  
I stay mistrustful. ,,I'm warning you, if you know anything, you should tell me now."  
,,What am I supposed to know?" Charlie looks amused.  
Apparently nothing, I would nearly have replied. Instead, I only moan. ,,If your gang of little rascals has bought incense sticks in Lyon, you idiot. I swear, as soon as you pack out your bags, Valeria is going to find out."  
,,We haven't bought anything." Charlie shakes his head, laughing. ,,This was way too expensive."  
The words sound convincing, nevertheless I have a bad suspicion. ,,I hope so. If I find out you have got up to nonsense, I will take you to task personally. And I swear on my honour as a Zilou, you don't want that."  
,,I'm going to help you." Dan blinks at me.  
I blink as well.  
Charlie laughs. ,,Alright, Lira."  
This time I ignore him and turn away. What has Dan told me? You just need to ignore the jokes of giggles, and they will be quiet soon.

Kyle has drunk up his tea now. He stares at the seat in front of him.  
Only now I remember I still have something to do. ,,Kyle?"  
Kyle jumps up. ,,What? What's up?"  
,,Lynna told me to tell you something." My voice becomes a whisper. Not everyone has to hear this.

Kyle turns red as fire. ,,Okay. And...what?"  
,,She told me to tell you greetings from her, and she's sorry she can't fulfill your wishes." I try to remember all of her words.  
,,She doesn't have to." Kyle puts me off. ,,Tell her that I'm sorry. This was the fail of the century."  
,,This whole thing was not as terrible as it seemed. You should not worry." I turn around to make sure the giggles haven't listened. They really haven't, actually.   
,,Thank you for telling me." Kyle sighs. ,,I guess I won't drink any wine in the next weeks."  
I laugh. ,,So, you have learned more than your mates."

We are already nearly there as I suddenly hear loud snoring. Oh no. They can't do this again.

I look around as fast as possible. Will and Woody are exceptionally wide awake. Kyle is just playing an online game. So, those three are innocent. I look over to the other row...  
...and suddenly I notice Ben who seems to be asleep. Great. This is the last we needed. I don't hesitate and stand up. In a few minutes we will have to fasten our seat belts again. In that case it's too late.

Taffel, who's sitting next to him, only seems to notice the situation now. ,,Hey, are you sleeping or what?" He nudges his mate, who doesn't react. ,,Dude, wake up! We are nearly there!"

Well, this is not the right way. You need more than this to wake up a sleeping human. Until now, especially coffee and wine have turned out to be effective.

,,So, did you have a pleasant flight?" I suppress a giggle.   
Taffel jumps up. ,,Oh! Rubina! I haven't seen you. Yes, thank you. Until now, at least." He stares at his sleeping mate, shaking his head. ,,I don't understand this. How the fuck can you sleep on a plane?"  
Ask Will and Woody. Ask Milan. ,,Whip him with your hair. This is going to wake him up." I snort amusedly.  
,,I can't do this, Rubina." Taffel laughs. ,,If I do that, I can't show up before his eyes anymore."  
,,Good, so I have to wake your mate up if you are too hesitant." I step forward and nudge Ben. ,,Wake up, giggle, or you will sleep through our arrival. We have red wine, this will make you wide awake." I hope this is effective. Red wine is always a way to wake people up.

,,What? Where? Red wine?" Ben jumps up. He doesn't even seem to know where he is. ,,Good morning, Rubina. Or good evening?"

I nearly regret waking him up. It's incredible how everyone uses that fucking name. And yes, I'm looking at you, rasta snake. If you hadn't started this whole thing, this name wouldn't be so common now. But well. Maybe I should feel lucky that Milan doesn't call me this name yet. Usually he joins in on everything the ten others are doing.

,,It's late in the evening and we are right before our arrival with the plane in England. You have slept through everything important." I fold my arms. ,,And instead of calling me this freaking name, you should rather be grateful. If I hadn't waken you up, your mate would have whipped you with his hair."  
,,No!" Taffel turns red.   
,,Yes. What a pity you haven't done it. I would have loved to see this." Without waiting for a reply, I turn around and return to my seat.  
,,And what about the red wine now?", Ben calls after me, confused.  
,,You get one as soon as we are outside." I sit down again, looking out of the window.

A while later we are finally outside.  
I can't really keep my eyes open anymore, but I need to stay awake until we are home. Luckily our human guests keep me awake with their jokes. Well, from time to time they can really be useful.

I keep listening to the chattering of the others who seem to be wide awake. Even Ben is nearly normal again after he finally got his wine. Taffel has bought a bottle, as the first official action after our arrival. Valeria hasn't commented that anymore. She has only kept speaking to Milan. Well, so the rasta one's suspicion that she would get used to all those antics was probably right.

Zora is just telling Marie-Lou of some humans she has seen on the plane. I don't really listen. The only humans I had to do with were a few very special giggles. And Kyle, who was sitting next to me. This was enough. 

Dan smiles at me. ,,Are you alright?"  
,,Sure." I smile back. ,,I'm only tired. If anyone put a bed next to me now, I would immediately fall asleep."  
,,I can imagine that." Dan giggles. ,,Ben has apparently felt the same."  
,,Right. Only that one bottle of wine was enough to wake him up." I snort amusedly. ,,Maybe I should start to drink wine as well."  
This time Dan has to laugh. ,,Better not. You see what has happened to Kyle."  
I laugh with him. ,,Right."

Ben has finally finished drinking and passed the bottle on to Taffel, who immediately turns around to Ralph. ,,Do you want something as well?"  
For a moment Ralph looks confused, as if he doesn't know what his mate actually wants. One second later, though, he accepts the bottle. ,,Sure. Thank you."

Okay, now I'm surprised. I had never expected him to drink wine. But some people are really able to surprise others again and again.

Valeria has apparently the same thoughts. For a moment she's speechless, before she turns around. ,,Milan?"  
,,Yes, Valeria?" Milan has to suppress a laugh.  
,,Have you seen a water dispenser around here?" Valeria folds her arms.   
,,Next to the exit doors." Milan nods. ,,Why..."   
Valeria interrupts him. ,,Come with me, I will get a glass for everyone of us."  
I hear how Grant has to suppress a giggle. It's silent for a moment.  
Milan looks as if he wants to laugh too, but he pulls himself together. ,,I'd love to."


	20. 19

Another while later we finally arrive at our house.  
I don't know exactly what time it is, but in every house the lights are turned off. This is meaningful enough.

Miranda has fallen asleep in the arms of Marie-Lou, while Zora is still speaking to Letizia. The self-appointed butler James is still carrying the huge suitcase. Well, at least he is doing something useful now. Valeria should like that more than his jokes.

Ralph has opened up his eyes wide at the sight of our house. ,,Are you really living at this house?"  
,,Sure. Since a few months." I tighten my eyebrows confusedly. Why is he that surprised? Mireille's house doesn't look different.

,,This is huge." Ralph looks impressed. ,,I thought this Milena had much space, but this nearly tops her house."  
,,Well, we are a huge family, we need to have enough space for everyone." I laugh amusedly. ,,Ah, yes, and her name is Mireille. Not Milena."  
,,Okay. I won't remember it anyway." Ralph laughs with me.  
I guess this is really right.

Valeria apparently hasn't noticed this conversation. She's just opening the door. Milan is the first one to enter, followed by Liliana, Marie-Lou and Zora. A while passes until we are all inside, but finally it's done. Valeria locks the door behind us.

,,Oh." Milan takes a deep breath. ,,Finally we are at home. I already thought we wouldn't arrive before the early morning."  
,,I had the same thought." Valeria clears her throat and looks at Taffel and Ben. She still seems to hold this thing with the wine bottle against them. ,,But now we are here. At least the plane arrived on time."  
,,Well, sometimes humans are also doing things right, or am I wrong?" James giggles.

I guess this one needs a Zilou lesson as well. Since he got rid of the suitcase, he's making his jokes nonstop again. Either I should really use a ritual or give him a suitcase to carry all the time. This can't be true.

Valeria gives him a cold look, but she ignores the comment. ,,Exactly. So, I would say we can drink a coffee now, and afterwards we pack out our bags."  
,,Good idea. But it would be even better if we made it more spiritual." Taffel smirks as he packs out a package of incense sticks. 

My jaw drops in slow motion. Valeria doesn't look better. She stares at the rasta one with a face showing pure disapproval.   
I can understand her. With my eyes I look for Charlie who blinks at me. I knew it! I already knew on the plane something was wrong. But still I haven't expected this.

,,Where did you get that from?", I spit out.  
Taffel looks at me innocently. ,,From Mireille's house."  
I have no time to be happy about that there is finally a human who pronounces Mireille's name right. This is even cheekier than I thought. ,,You have stolen Lynna's incense sticks?"  
,,Only a few." Taffel makes a soothing gesture. ,,You can get some as well, if you want."

This one time I'm lost for words. I knew this one is a giggle, but I start to wonder how he always makes it to top himself. 

Luckily Valeria interferes now, who has finally found her voice. ,,You can make a personal session with this. Not while I'm attendant. And also not in the living rooms, only that you know. If you want, you can go into the garden." She looks around her disapprovingly. ,,The others please come with me. Ah, yes, and only that you know, you will call Lynna personally and explain everything to her. Otherwise I'm going to do this. You would not like that." She turns around. ,,Now, follow me, please." 

I join her slowly, still shocked. I've never seen something like this before. Now I understand why this giggle was the only one to stay in the kitchen today's morning. He has done it in a very smart way, I have to say. Still, this is the cheekiest thing ever. I just can't understand why he hasn't asked Lynna for some of those things. She wouldn't have had any problem with that, I guess.  
But this is probably against the traditions of giggles.

A few minutes later we are finally in the kitchen, the ten humans as well. So their ,,personal session" is probably going to take place later.  
I watch all of them carefully. If they come to the idea to use Lynna's stolen incense sticks here in the kitchen, there will be serious trouble. Not from me, but Valeria is definitely going to kick them out of the room.

Milan has already made a coffee for everyone. Of course, he was the first one to drink. This was so obvious. Just as obvious as the fact that our guests have joined in on this. Typical mainstream effect. Everyone joins in on something another one has started.  
Just like most of our guests when they adopted the name Rubina.

,,So." Valeria clears her throat, looking around her. ,,I know this is going very fast, but there are a few things we need to discuss. Are you going to spend the night here as well, or do you have other plans?" She gives the five new ones a hopeful look.  
,,It would be nice if we could stay here." Ralph nods at her. ,,Of course we would not reject such an offer."  
Valeria nods back in slow motion. She has apparently expected the reply.

,,Tell me", Liliana interferes hesitantly, ,,if I could be honest...don't you have an own flat? Why have you decided to stay with us?"

Well, this is probably also the question Valeria had in mind from the day they arrived here.

,,So, yes, we have one." Woody giggles. ,,But do you really want to hear this? This could sound quite cheeky."  
Liliana looks at Valeria, who puts her off with a resigned look on her face. ,,Just speak. I've experienced so many cheeky things in the past days, I'm going to survive this as well."  
,,Alright." Will continues amusedly. ,,This is the first opportunity since a long time for us to get feasted at a comfortable house without paying any money. Of course we catch such an opportunity."

Okay, this sounds really cheeky.

Valeria keeps shaking her head. She looks at the five others. ,,Is that your reason as well?"  
The new ones nod. Ralph has at least the decency to look ashamed.  
,,I should start to collect the rent of every guest." Valeria stands up to make another coffee. She keeps ignoring her comment is causing suppressed laughter. ,,Only that you know, we don't have another guest room at this house. This means, you have to sleep at the living room. All five of you. Is that a problem for you?"  
,,No, we will get along with this." Ralph nods. ,,It worked at the house of Minette as well."  
,,Her name is Mireille", I interfere amusedly.   
,,That's what I've said." Ralph laughs. ,,Anyway, this will be alright."  
,,Very good." Valeria turns around. ,,But one more thing, smoking in closed rooms is not permitted at our house. Nor is the use of incense sticks." She looks at Taffel and twists her face disapprovingly. ,,The same pertains to drinking up the wine of others or taking the own clothes off before everyone's eyes. This might have been permitted at Mireille's house, but at my house everyone plays by our rules. Alright?"  
,,Sure." Ralph nods at her.   
,,Alright, Cherie." Taffel blinks.  
,,And I also don't want to hear the name Cherie anymore." Valeria folds her arms. ,,Do you understand?"  
,,I understand, lady." Taffel laughs.  
,,I hope it for you." Valeria puts the coffee pot on the table and sits down again.

,,What are your plans for the next weeks?", Liliana wants to know now. She looks from one to the other. ,,Do you have even more to do?"  
,,I'm sure we will have more appointments." Dan interferes, hesitating. ,,Maybe outside of England as well. We will see."  
From the corner of my eye I notice Valeria's face brightens up.  
,,Maybe", Dan clears his throat, ,,you would come with us in that case?"  
The relief on Valeria's face fades away. She looks for words. ,,This, ah...yes, of course. It would be an honour for us." She sighs.

Okay. This was a smart action.  
I nod at Dan, giggling. He blinks meaningfully. Apparently this was exactly the plan. 

,,I would really be happy about this", Milan interferes. He has another sip of coffee. ,,I would especially like to see Germany. And maybe we could even go to the bakery in the morning together. Do you prefer French croissants or bread?"  
,,Well, I would prefer a red wine." Taffel blinks.

He really doesn't learn it.

Before Milan can reply, Valeria interferes. She keeps her eyes glued to the rasta one. ,,I'm sure we can buy some. Or we order Mireille's self-made wine, if you prefer that."  
,,Isn't both possible?" Taffel chews his lip.  
,,This is possible as well, if it has to be." Valeria's look is deeply disapproving, but her voice sounds very calm. ,,But you can arrange that yourself. Maybe Lyon is one of your stops. In that case you can get the wine personally. With Mireille's permission, of course. Not that you think you could repeat your action with the incense sticks." She snorts scornfully. 

Okay, this was my thought as well.

,,What a pity. I had really thought this." Taffel starts giggling.  
Valeria's face shows nothing but consternation. I expect a riot, but she's apparently too tired for this. ,,Good to know you are able to think as well. Nevertheless, you were wrong." She stands up and walks over to the door. ,,I will go upstairs now. You can continue your conversation without me."

Well, I guess this is exactly the right time for me to go as well. As soon as Valeria has left, I stand up.

,,So, have much fun here." I blink ironically while walking over to the kitchen door. ,,And later during your personal session. Make sure you don't burn your hippie clothes with the stolen incense sticks." I give the rasta one a meaningful look.  
This comment was apparently striking. Taffel turns red with shame and looks for words, but Milan already interferes. ,,So, we can continue our discussion now, right? Croissants or bread for breakfast?"  
I catch the opportunity to leave. Maybe I will meet Valeria upstairs. She's at least not the one for cheeky conversations. 

Later, I'm in my room and look out of the window. The night is star-bright, but very cold. The wind blows into my room through the open window.  
I yawn. Already before our departure I had some expectations. I had expected the time in Lyon to be quirky and for Valeria exhausting...but those expectations have been topped. Now we have five more humans at our house who steal either the wine, the incense sticks or the chewing gum...if we had something like that at our house. But well. They are going to keep us on the run in the next weeks. Especially if they really have things to do outside of England and we accompany them. More riots of Valeria are probably going to come.

,,Are you already asleep?" Dan has entered the room without me noticing. He sits down next to me.  
,,No. Does it look like that?" I giggle.  
,,Not really." Dan laughs and pulls me closer.   
Ringing laughter sounds from the living room. ,,Let me guess", I start amusedly, ,,the five others are just making their personal session?"  
,,Not only they." Dan has to suppress a giggle. ,,Kyle and Charlie are with them too. Will and Woody are with Milan, drinking another coffee."  
,,So, everything as always." I laugh with him. ,,Valeria is probably going to be very happy when she wants to enter the living room. But, well, Lynna's incense sticks have to be useful for something."  
,,Right." Dan looks amused.  
I sigh and lean back. ,,Do you think we will experience even more cheeky things soon?"  
,,Definitely." Dan hugs me, laughing.  
,,I believe that too." I giggle as I close my eyes. Quite weird. Those humans are the cheekiest people I've met since we live in England...but right now there's no one else I'd rather want to have around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over and out! :)  
> this was everything for that part. It was very different from the first one (I really used all my humour writing it, so it turned out to be quite ridiculous comedy xD), but I tried my best :)
> 
> Hope you had fun reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
